To Desire
by Erestellea
Summary: Edward enrolls in Forks High after hunting humans. For the first time in his existence, he craves a human's body more than her blood. Will he realize that Bella is the girl of his dreams, or will his lust get in the way? Very detailed, Lemons, BxE love!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first attempt at an M-rated story. Let me warn you---there will be swearing, and there will be lemons. If you currently read my story, To Avenge, beware before diving into this one, lovely friends! Although 'Avenge' gets a little hot, this'll be more explicit. This Edward is even more full of angst than my "To Avenge" Edward. ****I don't want to sullen your perception of me _or_ Edward, so consider yourself forewarned!!! **

**This is similar to Avenge only in the sense that Edward has hunted humans before. I will (of course) continue Avenge, because it is my epic ExB story (lol)!  
**

**My plot line is typical for this one, but I have a few fun ideas/directions that may make it worthwhile. I would appreciate your feedback. If you're intrigued and think I should continue, then I will. If I don't get feedback, I'll probably scrap it and leave my fantasies in my head for the time being. Sigh.   
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; the beautiful and talented S Meyer gets that honor. **

**Okay, no more A/N and onto the story!  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Fuck," I muttered to myself. I'd slammed the door of my Volvo too hard, leaving a dent. The dent didn't bother me; it was my edginess that was pissing me off. I needed to relax.

Rosalie shot me a murderous stare from the other side of the car and spoke to me in her mind. _Get it together, Edward. We're staying, and you promised Carlisle. _I ignored her as usual.

It was the first day of school at Forks High. I took an unnecessary breath and surveyed my surroundings. People were milling around everywhere, buzzing with energy. I swallowed back my venom as an onslaught of human scent wrecked into me. The blood was frenzied due to everyone's excitement, and my stomach muscles tightened in anticipation.

Trying to suppress my thirst, I focused on the thoughts of those around me. People were worrying about their outfits, their classes, the opposite sex…it was incessant and predictable. I felt like I was watching a bad sitcom over and over again. I stifled a sigh and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I'd only been back with my family for a few months, just long enough for my eye color to turn back to its standby golden hue. The golden color was an indication of our vegetarianism, a color that I wore much less faithfully than the rest of my family. Every decade or so, the monotony of being frozen at seventeen got to me, and I would need a change. Throughout my hundred years in this existence, I'd occasionally gone out on my own to hunt humans instead of animals. I had just returned from such a trip, and I was still restless.

I swallowed back more venom and felt it burn down my parched throat. Whenever I returned to my family, it was inevitably harder to resist human blood. It didn't matter that I was well fed. Thankfully, I was practiced from years of self restraint. Carlisle and Esme had stopped worrying about me transitioning back into 'vegetarianism' years ago. I had proven that I could control myself, and I knew I would become desensitized over time.

It didn't help that I could hear others' minds. It was exhausting, and I blamed it for my lapses in control. I justified my hunting by the fact that I killed only the vilest of humans; their vileness was verified through my extra hearing. I'd tried to convince Carlisle that killing evil was my form of community service, but he'd never found my argument very persuasive.

My family didn't agree with my hunting escapades, and they had grown less and less tolerant as I'd gotten older. This last trip had been the hardest on them, and I knew it would have to be my last. Carlisle, my father, welcomed me back, but our relationship was undoubtedly strained. He made it clear that I wouldn't be welcomed back if I chose to leave again. It hurt my mother, Esme, too much when I left, and my whole family worried about me to no end. I'd promised Carlisle and Esme to stay permanently this time. I couldn't risk losing the only family that I knew and loved.

"Let's go get out schedules," Rosalie said rudely, breaking me out of my reverie. She gave me another warning look. I was sick of her condescending attitude, so I discreetly gave her my middle finger while pretending to scratch my chin. She stormed off and called me an immature prick in her thoughts. It _was _completely juvenile of me to flip her off, but I couldn't resist. Besides, I was in high school. I was supposed to be immature, right? I sulked behind her as we began our walk to the office.

I tried to remind myself that I wanted to enroll in high school with Rosalie, and that I needed to be thankful for this opportunity. I was too stressed to sit at home or work at the hospital with Carlisle. It may be my ninth time in high school, but I didn't care. I wanted the mindless busy work, and high school required the least amount of effort.

People stared at us in awe and tripped over their thoughts. Rose and I were playing the role of brother and sister, transferring in for our junior year. I tried not to grimace when some of the students wondered if we were a couple. I would rather die all over again than be Rosalie's mate.

We had three other 'siblings,' but none of them would be joining our high school charade this year. The five of us weren't as much siblings as we were a forged family of misfit vampires, with Carlisle and Esme leading the helm. All of my siblings were paired off with each other and helplessly in love. Currently, two of them were off traveling in Europe together, and our remaining sibling, Emmett, had decided to go to college and have his own place. Emmett and Rosalie were together, and they'd wanted to live out a little fantasy of theirs. Rose wanted to have a college boyfriend while in high school. He was going by the name of Emmett Hale, and Rosalie took Cullen, like me. I thought they were being childish, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

I was the odd one out, the only member of my family without a mate. I couldn't find a woman that interested me, so I had stopped trying long ago.

I walked to the front office with Rosalie, trying to keep a pained look off of my face. Rosalie smiled demurely at people staring at her, completely in heaven. She loved high school for the adoration she received. Unlike Rose, I kept my head down and didn't want the attention. I tried to focus on looking nonchalant.

"_Good job, Edward,"_ Rose thought sarcastically. _"You look completely miserable. It's impressive."_

"It _is_ high school," I mumbled. "I think that's allowed. Teen angst and all of that."

As we walked, the thoughts of many curious students flooded into me. I listened to distract myself. They had been waiting for the arrival of Dr. Cullen and his mystery children, and we didn't disappoint. I almost flinched at the jealousy that swirled around us. Rosalie had insisted that we dress in designer labels, as if we needed to look any more alluring or intimidating to the students that should be our prey. Rosalie was breathtaking to them in her tight Chanel blouse, True Religion jeans and Manolo heels, and everyone either averted their eyes or stared at her.

"Rose," I said casually. "So much for being discrete this year, huh?" She looked smug and shot me a knowing smile. I hadn't meant it as a compliment. She was so infuriating sometimes.

The thoughts about me were similarly flattering. In fact, I could already hear the fantasies formulating. A blond-haired girl leaning against a locker was imagining me walking over to her seductively. As I listened to her fantasy, I tried not to laugh…

"_Excuse me, but I'm new," I would say to her. "I was hoping that you'd show me around." _

"_Of, course!," she would exclaim, wrapping her arm around mine. _

_After a few minutes of conversation, I would tell her that she was irresistible. I would lean down to give her a slow kiss in front of the whole school. _

_She thought about how everyone would be so jealous, and how she would have the most gorgeous boyfriend to ever come to the Olympic Peninsula… _

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer, and Rosalie gave me a questioning look. _"What?,"_ she thought. I shook my head, telling her that it wasn't important.

There were less innocent fantasies, too. A girl with blue eyes was shuffling around in her bag and trying to look discreet as she stared at me. In her thoughts, I was roughly taking off her shirt and pushing her up against a bathroom stall. I was beginning to lick and bite down her stomach hungrily, inching closer to the waist of her low rise jeans with my wet mouth… I cringed and tried to block it out as I walked farther down the hall. In reality, I would likely crawl back up to her neck and break through her flesh, sucking greedily from her hot artery. Her vivid imagery didn't help my errant thoughts. This was going to be a long year if I didn't keep myself sufficiently distracted.

Rosalie noticed my grimace and assumed it was sex. "_Hear anything interesting?"_

"The usual."

She smirked. I wouldn't be honest with her, and she knew it.

My siblings had a theory that I was sexually deprived, and that I just needed to get laid and loosen up. According to them, if I got laid, I would stop leaving for my escapades and acting like such an agitated know-it-all. I thought they were crude. I was technically the oldest vampire next to my father, and I hadn't been raised in my former life to sleep around. I wanted to love the person beforehand. Throughout the years, I'd always dismissed their teasing without a second thought.

Over these past few months, however, I had been reconsidering their theory. I couldn't deny that I was frustrated lately in ways that I didn't understand. I needed to handle the voices in my head and grow up. I knew my options; I had to find another way to be at ease or else forsake my family forever. Currently, my escapades were the only thing that gave me any release for my pent-up frustration.

Every other vampire I knew had physical relationships, except for me. Maybe it would help to find some companionship. At this point, I'd try anything just to feel content.

I'd decided this past week to give it a try. The first part of my plan was to finally go on a date with Tanya. My siblings were thrilled. Tanya was a vampire in Denali who had been after me for years. She was beautiful, of course, but not at all my type. Hell, I didn't even know what my type was, but she definitely wasn't it.

If I hadn't found my type in 100 years, I wasn't going to find it now. Love was out of the equation. I was sick of waiting, and I was going to do what Tanya had been fantasizing about doing ever since we'd met. I was going to fuck her and see if it helped. God, I hoped it would.

We got our schedules and, to our happiness, only had one class together: PE. We saw each other enough at home and wanted to avoid one another at school as much as possible. Starting tomorrow, we would even drive separately. Rosalie would find some popular clique to worship her, and I would focus on my studies and keep to myself. It was our routine.

"_So, are you going to suffer in silence again this year, Edward? You know, you don't have to be such a hermit. It may do you some good to get some social interaction," _she said suggestively.

I was about to say something sarcastic, but I realized that Rosalie may have a point for once in her annoying existence. Maybe, part of turning over a new leaf meant that I should be more outgoing. I would try to make some friends, maybe play a sport or something. It would give me something to do, a way to discipline myself, and it would keep my mind of off other distractions. What did I have to lose? I had more self control than Rosalie. I wouldn't kill anybody.

"I think you're right, Rose," I said thoughtfully. "I should…get more involved this year. Make some friends. Why not?" I smiled at her shocked expression.

"Well, good luck," she stuttered. "I'll be surprised if you can get anyone to like you."

I thought back to the girls who had been fantasizing about me, as well as the other complimentary thoughts that had been thrown my way this morning. "Hmm, I don't think I'll have any trouble making friends." I could be charming if I wanted to be.

"Well, whatever. I'll see you after school. Don't be late, Mr. Popularity," she said sarcastically, "I'm meeting Emmett."

"Don't drown in lip gloss, Rosie." She hated being called that by anyone but Emmett. I chuckled at her angry expression and walked to my first class.

I had Advanced Biology first hour, and it was conveniently located at the other end of the school. I took my time walking there and gave everyone pleasant grins. Most everyone stared, but a few collected their thoughts and smiled back.

I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I scanned the room for an empty seat. Everybody stopped talking and gawked at me, astonishment registering in their thoughts.

_This has to be Edward Cullen…_

_Lauren said he was hot, but oh my God. _

_Please sit by me…_

_I shouldn't stare, but look at his body…_

I spotted an empty seat in the back and decided to take it. I kept smiling and tried not to look at anybody in particular. Although it would feel unnatural for me, it might be nice having friends. The scent of blood was already getting more manageable. I'd just have to hunt more often than usual. I would also have to be careful not to answer people's thoughts all of the time. I had learned how to control that pretty well, but I'd also been a hermit for most of my decades and could slip up.

I ran a hand through my hair and readjusted my backpack on my shoulder. I was halfway down the aisle, feeling encouraged by my little pep talk and wondering what clubs I should join.

Suddenly, I staggered back, disoriented. A tidal wave of delicious scent bowled me over. It took all of my strength not to fall to my knees.

I searched frantically for the cause of the fragrance, still paralyzed by the sheer force of it. My eyes settled upon a vision, and I gasped. A small, dark-eyed girl stared back at me. She'd been leaning over a desk, talking to someone about a paper, but now she was watching me warily. The mouthwatering scent was radiating off of her translucent skin. She had rosy cheeks and mysterious, brown eyes. Long tresses of brunette hair cascaded down her back and framed her heart-shaped face. A deep blue dress hugged her subtle curves, and she bit her lower lip seductively as I continued to stare. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, and I was rendered speechless.

My whole body quaked with fire. Even still, I wanted to envelop myself in her scent as much as I wanted to drink it. This was a different kind of thirst, one that was completely foreign to me.

She flushed a deep crimson color under my unfaltering gaze. I was clearly embarrassing her, as well as myself, but I couldn't avert my eyes. _Say something, Edward. Damnit, say something!_ I tried to hear the angel's thoughts, to see what she thought of me, but she was silent. I tried harder to hear her, memorizing her features and listening for a voice. Still nothing. By now, the whole class was staring at me like the freak that I was, and the teacher was getting impatient to start class. He wanted me to take my seat.

His voice boomed out from the front of the room. "Edward Cullen?" The teacher had heard some of the students in the first row say my name.

"Yes?" I choked out. It sounded more like a whisper. With all of my strength, I turned my head away from the girl to look at him. My body yelled in resistance. I wanted, no _needed_, to look at her again.

The teacher was confused and exasperated. "Do you need help finding a seat, young man? Or perhaps you need a formal welcome to Advanced Biology? Are you in the right class?" _Good looking kid, but I bet he's slow. This is the last thing I need this semester. Another retarded jock trying to skate through my advanced class._

"Yes, sir. I'm in the right place. Sorry." The class snickered, and I felt mortified for the first time in my life. My behavior over the last few minutes had been the shining definition of awkward, and Edward Cullen was never awkward. Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe I would have a harder time making friends than I thought, especially now that I'd seen _her_.

I collapsed into the nearest empty seat and put down my bag, staring once again at the beautiful creature who sat just a few rows in front of me. Her head was propped up on her hand, and it looked like her luscious hair was blocking her face from the teacher's view; I couldn't tell for sure. I did have a view of her back, though, which was breathtaking.

"Hey," a voice whispered from next to me. "I'm Ben. I take it you're Edward?"

I tilted my head towards him. "Yes. Nice to meet you," I said hazily.

"We're gonna be lab partners this semester. Welcome to Forks. Are you, um, okay? Do you know Bella or something?"

Her name was Bella. "The girl in the blue dress?" I tried to feign innocence. "She looked familiar for a second. Who is she?" I wanted to know everything and curiosity burned in my voice.

"She's a junior. She's really nice, originally from Phoenix but transferred here at the end of last semester. Maybe you know her from Arizona? Have you ever been to Phoenix?" There was genuine concern and curiosity in his voice, which was refreshing. Most young males were jealous and rude. I liked Ben and decided that he would be my first friend at Forks.

"No, that can't be it." I shook my head and smiled a sheepish grin. "I don't know what got into me." That much was true.

"Huh, weird."

The teacher went over the class syllabus, and I pretended to listen. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and my overpowering attraction to her. I tried not to be too obvious, but I stared at her longingly, wishing I could see her eyes again. Why couldn't I hear her? Was I losing my abilities? Everyone else was still crystal clear, so I didn't think that was it. Besides, I didn't think I could lose my hearing, but there was always a first time for everything. No matter how hard I focused, she remained an enigma.

Minutes passed, and the boring lecture trudged along. Bella would move in her chair or flip her hair occasionally, and I would get a wonderful whiff of her scent. Although her blood was sweeter than any I'd ever smelled, I didn't find it agonizingly hard to resist. She smelled like a sweet bouquet of flowers mixed with the finest food. I was equally drawn to her skin, and hair, and hips, and legs, and…

Before I could stop myself, I was envisioning Bella's beautiful curves moving underneath her dress. I thought about how she would move uninhibited by clothing. A creature like her would look splendid naked. The teacher droned on, and I started picturing Bella stripping off her dress, looking like an ivory vixen, beckoning to me. As she slowly revealed her body, I yearned to caress it and revel in my prize…

As I thought about Bella stripping, my yearning spread to my lower stomach and dropped into my groin. I almost moaned aloud, and then panicked when I realized what was happening. I could feel my full arousal straining against my pants. _Oh shit! _ For the first time ever, I had an erection in public. This was fucking unreal. I didn't know what to do.

I listened to Ben's thoughts, feeling paranoid that he would notice. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to me and was instead thinking about a girl named Angela. I needed to get my 'problem' to go away, so I crossed my legs and squeezed my thighs together. That seemed to provoke it, so I uncrossed my legs and clenched the sides of the table instead. I tried to think of something that repulsed me. Tanya's annoying voice popped into my mind. Ugh, the idea of her talking started to calm me down instantly. _Think_ _of Tanya, think of Tanya._

The irony of my situation wasn't lost on me. I was planning on having sex with Tanya, and yet she was the antithesis of sexuality for me. Instead, I was getting aroused for a human girl I'd never even met. Fantastic.

The teacher finished his discussion and wanted us to use the last five minutes of class to mingle. More panic coursed through me, because I realized how badly I wanted to talk to Bella. Would she talk to me? What would I say? _"Hi, Bella. Can I see you naked? I'm a horny vampire hot for your blood and body. Thanks." _

"Ben," I whispered, "will you introduce me to Bella?" I was such a masochist.

"Sure," he said, caught off guard. He didn't understand why I didn't do it myself. The truth was, I thought it better to stay seated for my first encounter with the siren. Also, it wasn't polite to approach a woman like Bella without being introduced first. I was already being thoroughly inappropriate with my thoughts about her.

A few people started talking to me while I waited for Ben to bring over Bella, their thoughts full of lust. The last thing I needed was more fuel for my own fantasies, so I tried in vain to block them out while simultaneously engaging them in polite conversation. All I really listened to was Bella, though...

She was talking to a kid named Mike Newton, laughing at some lame joke about sports. Did she like him? To my irritation, Mike was also picturing Bella naked. He reached out and stroked her arm, enjoying the feel of her skin. She seemed to recoil a little and absentmindedly tapped her pencil against the desk. How dare he touch her! I hated him and wanted to rip his hand off of her.

I continued to watch Bella from the corner of my eye as a flustered Ben tapped her shoulder, gesturing towards me. Bella looked shocked when she realized that Ben meant to introduce us. I had probably insulted or scared her. Damn it, I wished in vain to hear her thoughts and know how badly I'd screwed things up with her.

She excused herself from Mike and started walking over to me with Ben at her side. I could no longer focus on the students talking to me. Bella was threatening my arousal once again as she took cautious steps in my direction. Her legs were sinfully bare in the dress, and they were begging for me to run my hands over them. She fidgeted and tucked her hair behind her ear. How was she so adorable and sexy all at once? I would definitely fantasize about this later, but I needed to compose myself now.

As she approached, her scent ripped down my throat, and I gripped the table for support. I closed my eyes, preparing to make an ass out of myself in front of the sexiest woman alive.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward Cullen. He just moved to Forks." Ben had gone a little red in the face and felt awkward. I would thank him later for doing this.

I changed my mind about staying seated, so I stood up but kept the table between us. It would be discourteous of me to stay seated. She stared at me guardedly.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I apologize for…earlier. That was rude. You looked familiar for a moment." I thought I sounded convincing. For good measure, I offered her a rueful smile.

She held her breath and stared into my eyes. A warm heat spread to the apples of her cheeks, lightly staining them, before she spoke. "Um, it's fine. It's nice to meet you, too."

Her voice was music, smooth but slightly throaty… from what? Nerves? There was no way that she could be as nervous as I was.

"What's your next class?," she asked. She glanced at the schedule lying on the table in front of me.

I handed it to her while I spoke. "Humanities, and then I have PE right before lunch."

She frowned. After looking it over, she spoke from underneath her eyelashes, not quite meeting my gaze. "We have two more classes together and the same lunch hour. We have PE and History." She looked somewhat upset as she handed my schedule back. I wondered why. Did she not want to have classes with me?

The bell rang, but I continued to stare at her. It was practically my new hobby. Ben shifted his weight awkwardly.

"Guys, I'm gonna get going. Edward, I'll see you at lunch, er, if you want," he added quickly. He thought I would already have lunch plans and wouldn't want to sit with him.

"For sure, Ben." I never took my gaze off of Bella. "I guess I'll see you in PE?," I asked her.

Again, a pained expression clouded her eyes. "Yeah, PE. Have a good next class."

She gave me a half smile before leaving. I desperately wanted to follow. Mike was waiting for her by the door, though, and wishing that I would die. Bella wasn't his girlfriend, but he wanted to change that desperately, and he viewed me as competition.

I laughed to myself quietly. I'd give him competition, alright. I had never wanted anything more than Bella in my entire existence. This was going to be an interesting school year after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you like this and want me to continue, please review! The next chapter will be written from Bella's perspective, unless you object. Xoxo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It is the reason that I wrote this one. This chap is super long, but it's heading somewhere. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed, so if you like it, please let me know. I'll continue if you think it's got potential. **

**Btw, most of the story will be written from Edward's POV... This chapter is an exception. I wanted you to see how clueless Bella is at this point, haha.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight; S Meyer does.  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Bella POV

I precariously backed into a parking spot at Forks High and cut the engine of my ancient truck. I sighed as dramatically as I could, blowing hair off of my face. It was the first day of my junior year, and I was already counting down the days until it would end. _Get it together, Bella,_ I muttered to myself. If I didn't get a better attitude, this was going to be a long year.

I grabbed my messenger bag and jumped down from my truck's cabin. To my dismay, the dress I was wearing rode up my thighs as I struggled to connect my feet safely with the pavement. Pulling it down quickly, I groaned inwardly and felt self conscious. I _hated_ dresses. Angela owed me for this one.

With cell phone in hand, I texted her to find out whether she'd arrived yet. I had promised to wear this stupid dress out of moral support, and I wanted to make sure that she'd held up her end of the bargain by wearing one, too. It was all a part of her master plan to win Ben Cheney's affections, a boy she'd liked since the beginning of high school. My usually shy friend had spent two years waiting for Ben to make a move, and so far, he hadn't done anything but blush in her presence. After endless discussions over the summer, we'd decided to take matters into our own hands. The dress was the first stage in Angela's plan to get Ben's attention. I loved Angela too much to refuse her pleas that I wear one, as well.

_Be positive, Bella,_ I reminded wore dresses all of the time. As I looked around, I noticed that plenty of girls were wearing them for the first day. I also comforted myself with the fact that I'd be wearing jeans for the remainder of the semester. I just had to get through today.

Angela met me in front of my first class, Advanced Biology. She looked as uncomfortable as I felt. We were both out of our element in more ways than one. Wearing dresses and hitting on boys wasn't typical for us. Granted, _I_ wasn't hitting on anybody, but still…I might be if there was anyone worth hitting on.

"Angie, you look great!," I said encouragingly. I meant it. Her dress fit perfectly and managed to be both modest and sexy at the same time. It had a red floral print with buttons down the front. She'd tied her curly brown hair back into a messy ponytail and wore diamond studs in her ears. A thick belt finished off the look. "You look fashionable and totally cute," I added.

"Whatever, Bella. You're the one who looks great," she said with sincerity. "That dress is…wow. The blue really compliments your skin tone."

I rolled my eyes. I was paler than a ghost, but I wasn't going to argue with her. "Okay, we _both_ look fabulous." I lowered my voice suggestively. "Ben's going to drool when he sees you."

Angela laughed and blushed. "Let's hope so." Suddenly, a terrified look crossed her face. "Oh my God, here he comes! Look natural," she said as she smoothed her hair.

I suppressed a laugh at her nervousness and tried to 'act natural,' whatever that meant.

"Hey, Bella, Angela…" Ben's eyes popped out of his head when he saw Angela. He swallowed loudly before speaking again. "Um, is there some sort of an assembly today or something? You're wearing a dress." I smiled; leave it to Ben to state the obvious.

"No, we just felt like dressing up for the first day," Angie said demurely.

"Oh, well you look nice." He blushed.

"Thanks." Angie blushed, too. It was too much, and I almost rolled my eyes again. Perhaps Angie wouldn't need to try as hard as she'd originally planned. Ben was already putty in her hands.

The bell rang, and Ben and I said goodbye to Angela before going to class. We chatted about our summers, and Ben told me that he had spent most of his summer in Forks; I'd split mine between Forks and Phoenix. A pang of sadness shot through me as I thought of Phoenix. Forks was just too wet and isolated. I felt like I was suffocating under its never ending cloud cover and thick forest.

I planned to take a seat by Ben, but my hopes were dashed when Mike Newton grabbed my arm. He was grinning ear to ear and patting the seat next to him. "Bella! I saved you a seat next to me!"

Mike had been aggressively pursuing me ever since my first day at Forks High. After going on a date with him, I'd quickly realized that he wasn't my type. He was cute enough, but I just didn't feel attracted to him in that way. We had nothing in common. I mainly read in my free time, and he'd never even finished a whole book! For more reasons than one, it would never work.

In the beginning, his interest had been flattering, but now it was downright irritating. I'd made myself clear at the end of last semester that I just wanted to be friends. Despite my constant rebuffs, he never seemed to get the hint. Even now, he looked hungrily at my chest. _Yes, he definitely didn't get it,_ I thought with dismay.

Ben had already gone to the back of the room and didn't notice that Mike had caught me in his grasp. I tried to come up with an excuse to follow Ben. "Oh, thanks Mike, but I told Cheney I'd sit with him…"

"C'mon," he pleaded. It was a little pathetic. "I promise I'll be the best lab partner _ever_." He gave me a puppy dog look and pointed to a piece of paper on the desk. "See! I already did tomorrow's homework. "

I bent over the desk and examined the paper to placate him. "Hmm, Mike. I don't think this is even the right assignment for tomorrow."

The final bell rang, and I frowned. I needed to take a seat, and it would be awkward to find another one now. It looked like I may lose this battle.

Hushed whispers erupted around the room as I looked at Mike's assignment. "Is that Edward Cullen?," I heard a girl ask from the desk behind me. She sounded excited.

I hadn't ever heard of him before, but that didn't mean anything. I wasn't exactly plugged into the Forks social scene. I looked up to see the cause of the whispers.

My heart leaped into my throat. The most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen had walked into the classroom. His features were stunning, almost angelic. Despite his beauty, he had a rugged handsomeness about him. His jaw was chiseled and his eyes were brooding, golden pools. With a crooked grin, he started walking down the aisle. I noticed that his lips were full and sensual.

My eyes, briefly distracted from his face, traveled down his lithe body. He was all long lines and muscle, the type of body that only good genes and hours at the gym could give a person. He wore a fitted, gray sweater and low slung jeans. The arms of his sweater were pushed up to reveal toned forearms. My mouth went dry. The tendons in his arm flexed as he raked one of his long hands through thick, bronze hair.

By now, everyone in the class was gaping at him. You just didn't see a guy like him very often, especially in Forks.

I was still bent over Mike's homework, frozen. The beautiful boy was just a few feet away from me now, and I felt my body tighten in anticipation. He was going to walk by me, dear God. In just a few moments, I could reach out and touch him if I wanted… I licked my lips, trying to rehydrate my mouth.

A few feet from me, he abruptly came to a halt and doubled over in pain. I gasped. He looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, and his bag slid off his shoulder. What had happened to him? I was about to go help him, but something in his eyes held me back. He looked a little dangerous.

His eyes flitted around the room, looking for the source of his blow. Suddenly, he hissed as his fiery eyes settled on me. Agony distorted his gorgeous features, and I started blushing furiously. Was he angry at me? But why? Did we know each other from somewhere? Surely, I would remember him.

His eyes left my face and slowly raked over my form. I blushed even deeper under his scrutiny. Eventually, his eyes settled back on mine. He was definitely upset, and I felt like I might cry. I didn't want to upset the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. I wanted to speak, but my tongue suddenly felt too thick for words. There was no way I'd be able to form a coherent sentence with him looking at me so intensely.

The whole class watched in shock, and the teacher waited for the boy to sit down; everyone, including myself, was thoroughly confused by his behavior. I considered running from the room, but I still couldn't move.

The teacher called out to him. "Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," his musical voice choked. God, it sounded like velvet, or melted butter.

After what had felt like an eternity, his eyes released me and turned to listen to the teacher. The muscles in his neck were tense.

"Do you need help finding a seat, young man? Or perhaps you need a formal welcome to Advanced Biology? Are you in the right class?" The teacher was definitely annoyed.

"Yes, sir. I'm in the right place. Sorry." He looked embarrassed and hurried past me while students snickered, giving me one last glance. I finally let out the breath I'd been holding in and collapsed into the seat next to Mike. I was exhausted.

"Jesus, what the hell was that? That guy's a freak, huh? I thought he was going to attack you," Mike leaned over to whisper disdainfully. I involuntarily leaned away from his breath. He always drank protein shakes in the morning, and they made his breath smell horrible.

Instead of answering him, I covered my face in misery. I let my hair fall over my eyes as I tried to slow my breathing. I wanted to hide. I tried to slow my heart without success; I was simply all too aware of the Greek god sitting a few rows behind me, who may hate me for no apparent reason. I wanted to turn around to see if he was still upset, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I didn't do anything, at least that I _knew_ of, to upset him. Besides, I didn't know for sure that he was angry. He looked more in pain than anything else. Maybe he had food poisoning? I tried to think of any logical reason for his bizarre behavior.

Mike tried to speak to me a few times during the class, but I gave him short, clipped answers. My body was still tense, and I could practically feel the boy's golden eyes on me. I grew more and more anxious as the end of class neared. Would he talk to me? Would I talk to him? I irrationally wanted his attention, and I felt like I deserved an explanation for the way he treated me. What if he just stared at me again? What would I say?

The teacher stopped class five minutes early to give us a chance to mingle. Mike immediately launched into some stupid sports story, and I used the time to steal a glance at Edward. He was talking to some seniors in the class and looked totally poised, seemingly over whatever it was that had possessed him at the beginning of class. He laughed easily when one of the girls spoke to him.

I was so stupid! Clearly, he'd just been sick before. Here I was, obsessing over him, freaking out, when he'd probably already forgotten that I existed. The senior girls had his attention now. He was far too perfect to notice me, and I would probably never even get the chance to talk to him. I realized that I had been waiting for class to end just to see his face again. I was as pathetic as Mike.

It was only too fitting when Mike reached over and stroked my arm. I retreated farther into my sullen mood and tapped my pencil against the table. I had a whole year of this to endure. I hoped that I didn't have any other classes with Mike. Why was he in Advanced Biology, anyway? Maybe he would fail out.

Ben walked up, and I felt relieved to have a break from Mike. "Ben! What's up!," I said too excitedly. _Please save me from Newton_.

"Hey, Bella," he looked nervous and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Um, Edward wants to meet you." He gestured to my Greek god in the back of the room, who was tilting his head in our direction. "He asked if I would, uh, introduce you guys."

_What?? _ "Sure," I said instead, trying not to sound too surprised. Ben continued to stare at me expectantly. "Right now?," I asked.

"Yeah." Ben was clearly uncomfortable with his task, and I couldn't blame him. My nerves made my mouth go dry again. I couldn't believe that Edward wanted to talk to _me_. I could feel embarrassment already staining my cheeks. Mike scowled as I walked off to meet Edward.

Edward seemed to notice our approach right away. He stopped talking midsentence to the girls and looked at me anxiously. My knees went a little weak. Judging by the look on his face, he was a little afraid. Why would he be afraid of _me_? How could someone so handsome and perfect be affected by someone like me at all? I almost laughed.

Ben awkwardly introduced us, and Edward looked nervous as he stood up for our introduction. This was beyond weird. It was so old-fashioned, and I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of his motives.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you," he said warmly. "I apologize for…earlier. That was rude. You looked familiar for a moment." He gave me an apologetic smile, and I forgot how to breathe, hypnotized by the sincerity in his eyes.

"Um, it's fine," I stuttered like a moron. "It's nice to meet you, too." I needed to talk again, before I passed out. I noticed his schedule on the desk and used it for conversation. "What's your next class?"

He handed me the schedule, sending electricity through me. _Jeez, Bella! He didn't even touch you. Calm down. _Now, I was the one acting bizarrely.

"Humanities, and then I have PE right before lunch."

_Oh crap!_ What if I have the same PE class as him? I looked at his schedule and confirmed my worst nightmare to be a reality. I was such a klutz, and now the most beautiful guy I'd ever met would bear witness to my inept coordination, every day, for the rest of the school year. It was going to be moritfying. There was no question that someone like Edward would be good at everything physical. I blushed at the mention of 'Edward' and 'physical' in the same sentence. I had totally control my sanity, not to mention my hormones.

I kept my head down, too embarrassed to look into his eyes again. "We have two more classes together and the same lunch hour. We have PE and History." I handed the schedule back, flustered.

Before he could respond, the bell rang. Edward and I didn't move, and Ben shifted awkwardly again.

"Guys, I'm gonna get going. Edward, I'll see you at lunch, er, if you want," Ben added quickly. He felt embarrassed for assuming that Edward would eat lunch with him.

"For sure, Ben." Edward said. Maybe he did intend to have lunch with Ben. If that was the case, then I'd probably be sitting with him, too; I normally sat with Ben and Angela. The thought made me excited and nervous all at once.

"I guess I'll see you in PE?," he asked me.

I cringed. "Yeah, PE. Have a good next class," I tried to add brightly.

I walked away before I could say anything else stupid. Mike was waiting for me, clearly agitated that I'd been talking to Edward. I tried to push past him and head to my next class.

"I don't like that guy," Mike muttered.

I spun around and glared at him. My morning had been too tense, too strange, and I was still trying to calm down. I didn't have the patience for Mike's pettiness. Edward hadn't done anything to him. He was just jealous, and I was sick of it.

"Mike," I said frostily. "I'd like to walk _alone_ to my next class. I'll see you later." I turned on my heel and left him standing there, shocked. I didn't care. Mike was the last person I wanted to see right now.

I walked into my Art class, and everyone was predictably talking about the Cullens. In a town this quaint, the Cullens' presence was sure to cause uproar for weeks, I thought in agitation. Despite my judgmental attitude, I strained to hear the gossip. Jessica Stanley was in deep conversation with an obnoxious girl named Lauren. Neither one of them liked me very much.

Evidently, Edward had an equally breathtaking sister named Rosalie who was also a junior. Jessica started gushing. "Can you believe that the Cullens are fraternal twins?! They just moved here from LA. Their dad is like, a doctor, and their mom used to be a model, but she hated LA."

"Yeah, I heard that, too" Lauren said. "Stephenie told me that they moved out here for her and bought a big house outside of town."

Jessica continued to gush. "Seriously, their dad is beyond gorgeous. Maria saw him at the hospital when she was there visiting her grandma. No wonder Edward and Rosalie are so freaking hot!," she squealed. "They're super rich, too. And, the best part is, I heard Edward doesn't have a girlfriend. Someone asked his sister this morning. Oh my_ God_, Lauren, can you believe it! We have to find a way to talk to him…"

Just then, another junior named Casey walked in and wagged his eyebrows at me, interrupting Jessica with a low whistle. He was one of our head soccer players and a friend of Mike's. Needless to say, I didn't like him.

"You talking about the Cullens?," he asked Jessica, still looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, have you seen them yet?," she asked sweetly. She had a huge crush on Mike Newton of all people, and she was always sucking up to his friends. It was also the reason why she was such a bitch to me. She had no idea how much I wished Mike would date her and leave me alone.

Casey gestured over to me. "I haven't talked to the guy, but little Bella has. You may be too late, ladies," he said, shaking his head in mock sadness, "because I think he _likes_ Bella. You should've seen how he acted when he saw her. I thought he was going to faint."

Oh, God. Casey had been in Biology this morning. I hadn't even noticed.

He wagged his eyebrows at me again and continued with his obnoxious teasing. "I do like the dress, though, Bella. It's a nice change. The Cullen kid _definitely_ liked it."

Before I could respond, Jessica spoke up, her eyes on me. "Is it true, Bella? Does Edward Cullen _like_ you?," she asked sarcastically. Lauren glared at me, waiting for an answer.

"No, Casey's stupid. Edward was just sick or something."

"Well, he seemed fine later, especially when he was talking to you at the end of class. He stood up all formally and shit. I thought he was going to kiss your hand and bow." Casey snickered.

"Shut up," I said acidly. "He's polite, unlike some people at this school."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Jessica starting mumbling something about me to Lauren, and my face went hot. She was such a bitch. I wanted to kill Casey, but unfortunately, it would have to wait. Class was about to begin.

After a few minutes of the class introduction, I was over my anger and back to thinking about Edward. Casey was right about one thing; Edward was incredibly polite. When he had smiled at me and apologized, I all but fainted. What boy did that? It was adorable, as if he needed any help in that department.

I wondered what he was like. What kind of music did he listen to? Did he read? Was he upset about moving to Forks? LA was a big city. Maybe he missed it, the way that I missed Phoenix.

I thought about how gorgeous he was. I knew it was impossible for him to like me, but that didn't stop me from fantasizing about it. I gave up trying to fight the images that were flashing through my mind. I started imagining how it would feel to touch his smooth lips, or trace the muscles underneath his shirt… He had wonderful hands. I pictured him circling them around my waist and pulling me close to his body, nuzzling my neck…

No! I needed to stop. I knew better than this. I tried to shake the images out of my mind, reminding myself that I was wasting my time. Edward would probably be dating someone far prettier than me by the end of the week. She'd probably be a bubbly cheerleader like Jessica. Guys as hot as Edward seemed to go for that type. I was plain in comparison.

It didn't help that I was intimidated by his perfection. I had only kissed a few guys, and the experiences had been uncomfortable at best. I was positive that Edward must've been with tons of women. I wouldn't be able to compete with them. Besides, I'd promised myself that I would focus on school and steer clear of guys until getting out of this town. Thus far, it had been easy to do; there were no interesting guys in Forks…that is, until Edward.

Class ended and I gathered up my things in dread. PE was upon me. Edward would be there, and I would embarrass myself. I thought about ditching, but I knew that I could only avoid this for so long. I might as well get it over with now.

I hurried to the girl's locker room to try and beat everyone there. The boy's and girl's locker rooms faced each other across a small hallway, and I didn't want to run into Edward. As I rounded the corner, however, I realized that I was too late. Edward was already there and speaking quietly to a blonde super model. I felt jealous for no good reason, but then I realized that this had to be Rosalie. Although she looked nothing like Edward, they were clearly related; their unreal beauty was their common feature. No two people had ever been so lovely.

I tried to hurry by them and respect their privacy, but Edward's velvet voice interrupted my plan. "Bella!," he said in surprise.

I stopped and smiled at him and his sister. Rosalie was looking at me with a bewildered expression, which I found unnerving. "Hey, Edward," I said as confidently as I could muster.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella." Rosalie rearranged her flawless lips into a fake smile.

"Bella," she purred. "So nice to meet you."

I saw Edward's jaw tighten. Rosalie was about to say something else, but Edward interrupted her abruptly. "We should hurry up and change. Bella, see you inside?"

"Sure, of course. See you." I ran into the locker room while my heart tried to jump out of my chest. The effect he had on me was ridiculous. I was a complete mess over nothing.

I changed into the hideous PE t-shirt and shorts and went into the gym. Edward was standing off to the side, looking impossibly irresistible in his gym clothes. I could see more of his body now, and his arms were every bit as delicious as I'd envisioned. His legs were toned and lean, and he was absentmindedly running a hand over his stomach. I almost started hyperventilating.

Oddly enough, his sister was far away on the other side of the gym. She was surrounded by people and chatting animatedly, but Edward seemed to be waiting for someone, avoiding the attention. Maybe he had made some friends last hour and was expecting them.

To my surprise, a grin broke out on his face when he saw me. He waved, and everybody stopped to stare. I thought it might be a mistake, so I just stood there.

"Bella," he called out, a little confused. "Come here." He waved me over with a grin.

I tried to ignore people's whispers, but I felt like a spotlight was following me as I walked over to him.

Edward was smiling and seemed totally oblivious to the attention he was receiving. "Do you want to be gym partners?," he asked. "I wanted to snag you before someone else did." His eyes slightly narrowed as Mike Newton walked into the gym.

Edward wanted to partner with me? I couldn't figure out why he was interested in being my friend, but it made me uncontrollably happy.

"Edward, sure, but I'm…horrible." I smiled weakly. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, that's hardly a problem. I happen to be pretty good at sports, so we'll balance each other out." He leaned in closer to me, lowering his voice seductively. "We're a perfect match." He winked, and I almost blacked out.

I found my voice, but it come out a little raspy. "Hmm, yes. But don't say you weren't warned."

He laughed and looked me over doubtfully. "We'll see, Bella. You look pretty harmless to me." He had an amazing laugh.

We were playing dodgeball as a 'fun,' back to school activity. I didn't think that there was anything fun about balls flying anywhere near my face, but whatever (A/N: hahaha.). Although we didn't need partners, Edward stayed by my side.

Rosalie smirked at the two of us occasionally; I was getting the feeling that she didn't like me very much. Everyone else just stared in awe. The hottest guy to ever set foot in this town was interested in me. I was in awe, too.

When we weren't running from the balls, Edward asked me polite questions about my summer. We joked a little bit, but I felt like he was restraining himself somehow. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable with me. If we continued talking after this, I wanted to figure it out.

Unfortunately, my good luck ended right before lunch. With only a few minutes left in the class, Mike threw a ball at me with more force than I knew he had, and I tripped over my own two feet trying to get away. Not only did the ball hit me square in the chest, but I also fell down in the process.

As I prepared myself for the fall, a set of arms reached out and caught me. Electricity rocketed through me, and I looked up to see that I was in Edward's arms. His hands were around my waist, and some of my shirt had ridden up my mid-drift, causing his skin to graze my stomach. He smelled mouthwatering, and his body was rock solid. A part of my brain registered that his arm was _freezing_. How could he be so cold? We had been running around all hour. The moment was over much too quickly, and he released me.

When I looked up to thank him, his jaw was tight and his eyes were glazed over. He looked in pain again, and maybe a little embarrassed. I gave him a questioning look, trying to discern what was wrong. Instead of talking to me, he turned his head and stalked off. When the coach called the end of class, Edward hurried into the locker rooms without another word to me.

I stood in the gym, stunned. Everyone else shuffled into the locker rooms, but I purposely trailed behind. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone, and I was feeling like I might. Edward acted like my friend one minute, and then repulsed by me the next. It had been a rollercoaster of a morning, and I wanted to crawl into my bed and stay there. Lunch hadn't even started; I still had half a day to go before I could go home.

I sat down on the bleachers in the gym to collect my thoughts. Maybe, if I sat here long enough, I could miss the lunch hour altogether. I put my head between my knees and tried to breathe.

"Bella," a soothing voice called. Startled, I sucked in a breath and looked up. Edward was standing in front of me with another look of apology on his face. How did he get over here so fast?

"It's okay, Edward. I just need a minute. Go ahead and go to lunch. I'm fine." I wouldn't let him feel sorry for me while I pouted. I was being such a child.

No, I don't want to. I'll wait for you."

"Why?," I asked a little too meanly. I didn't get why he was trying to spend time with me when he clearly didn't like me. I was too much of a chicken to tell him what I was really thinking, so I decided to be rude.

When he didn't answer, I looked up at him again. He was balling his fists and looking at something off in the distance. Edward looked almost dangerous again, and I started to feel anxious.

"You're clearly annoyed with me, or something. Please, just go. I—"

Before I could say another word, my back was pushed up against one of the bleachers, and Edward was on top of me. His body was pressed up against mine, and his lips were at my ear.

"Bella," he breathed with desire. "I don't want to go anywhere."

I couldn't respond; I was frozen in shock. Edward Cullen was on top of me. My hands were lying limp at my sides, and from somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I should fight him off. I mean, he had forced himself on me. Nevertheless, my body didn't care and had better ideas about what to do. I didn't want him off of me. Instead of pushing him away, I brought my hands up around his neck and pressed his cool skin harder against my body.

He moaned and started trailing kisses down my neck and over my cheek. He was still freezing for some reason, but I didn't care. I started getting more and more aroused as he breathed on my neck, so I pushed myself even closer to him. He slipped his hands under my shirt and ran them up and down the sides of my body, careful to avoid my breasts. I shivered with desire and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he murmured into my hot skin. "I tried not to do this, but I couldn't help it. Your skin is fucking unreal." I jumped a little at his profanity, but it only turned me on more. I never pictured him talking like that, especially to me.

"Mmm," I said incoherently. Any self control I had was now torn to shreds. I grabbed his chin and tried to bring his mouth to mine, but he held me back and continued ravaging my neck. It was driving me wild, so I pushed my hips against his. I could feel his erection through his gym shorts, and I wrapped a leg around him.

"Kiss me," I begged, while lightly grinding against him. "Please."

With a groan, he finally consented and pressed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth and tried to deepen the kiss, but he refused me. Since he wouldn't grant me entry, I started sucking on his lower lip, trying to coax him into giving me more. Why wouldn't he kiss me?

"Bella, you need to stop doing that," he panted. His hands glided across my lower back and held me tightly to his stomach.

"Why?," I asked in defiance. I kept sucking and biting at his lip. He tasted wonderful, and I desperately wanted more. To get my way, I brought my other leg up around his waist, locking it with my other one around his back. A moan escaped his lips, and I knew that I had finally won. He opened his mouth, about to deepen our kiss, when…

"Someone's coming," he said in a rush, pulling off of me before I even knew what was happening.

"What?" My head was still spinning.

He stood up and we both looked down at his massive erection. It was pretty 'hard' to ignore. "Shit," he muttered. He looked at me with a mortified expression and tried to cover up his arousal. "God, Bella, I am so sorry. You must think I'm a pervert." He ducked his head and cursed again, mumbling something about twice in one day.

I stared at his muscled perfection and tousled hair. He couldn't have been farther from the truth. "No, actually, I don't think you're a pervert," I said honestly. "If anything, I'm the pervert." It was embarrassing to admit, but I felt…happy… that he found me attractive. I wouldn't mind if he was always aroused. I'm sure the other students and teachers might have a problem with it, though.

Suddenly, the coach walked in and did a double take when he saw the two of us. I wondered how Edward knew he was coming, but I felt thankful nonetheless. We must've looked guilty, because the coach narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Class if over, guys. You should've hit the showers by now. Let's go."

Edward awkwardly turned around and tried to hide his arousal as he headed into the locker room. I blushed and felt sorry for him. Right before he disappeared into the lock room, he gave me a reassuring smile that dazzled me.

As I got into the shower, my mind tried to process what had just happened. I made out with Edward Cullen in the gym on the first day of school. It was the most exciting and erotic thing I'd ever done.

I had a million questions racing through my mind. Would Edward answer them? For starters, what did this kiss mean? I didn't know if Edward would even want to talk about it. No matter what he did, I knew I wouldn't regret it. Even if he spread rumors about me later, I wouldn't trade it for anything. It had felt too good.

I hurried through my shower. The sooner I could see him, the better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review if you want to see Chap 3; I don't care if it's only one word! XOXO! **

**Oh, and I apologize profusely for any typos! I can only edit so much. I am literally seeing double right now, haha.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They're why I got this chapter out as quickly as I could! If I get even more reviews, I will be motivated to keep updating quickly. Please drop me a line if you want more! You don't have to say much; just say hi! ;) I am such a review whore, I know... **

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Twilight, but I don't, so hmmph. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV  
**

I sat impatiently in Humanities, checking my cell phone every ten seconds. My mind was still racing with thoughts of Bella, and I was fully expecting a call or text from Alice at any moment. I was sure that Alice would be looking out for my first day back to high school. Even though she was in Europe, wouldn't my psychic sibling see this unexpected turn of events? I had PE with Bella in a matter of minutes, and I was nervous beyond belief. I needed Alice's assurance that everything would be okay.

I was closest to Alice out of all of my siblings. Between Alice's ability to see the future and my ability to read minds, we were the most intrusive of our family members. Because of this, we learned early on to stick together. She was the most likely member of my family to offer any worthwhile advice, and I wanted to speak with her before anyone else.

She and Jasper, her mate and my other sibling, were traveling abroad indefinitely. They'd been in high school for twenty years and decided to take a well-deserved break from the monotony. I insisted that they go despite Alice's reservations, but I had to admit that I missed her right now. And, as much as I missed her, I wanted to slaughter her for going missing in my hour of need.

I would see Bella in approximately nine minutes. I tapped my fingers against the desk, causing the girl sitting next to me to look over and smile questioningly. I smiled back, but the smile didn't reach my eyes. The tension was rolling off of me. I needed to release it somehow, and tapping my fingers seemed like the best way. I couldn't exactly throw a desk through a window, although that would've been much more satisfying. I felt so, so _human_ acting like this.

Speaking of humans…my mind traveled back to Bella. The thought of my temptress as a mere human was hilarious. I barked out an uncontrollable laugh, and then ducked my head when people turned to stare. Bella was from another planet, smelling and looking the way that she did. Her scent still lingered on my tongue, causing me to almost moan aloud. The mere thought of her body threatened another arousal. If I didn't get my shit together, I would combust.

I listened to the thoughts around me, gauging reactions to my agitated behavior. Some people hadn't noticed, while a few suspected I was on drugs, a product of my faux LA life. In their defense, I _was_ high, but not in the way they thought; I was high from Bella.

What was it about Bella that did this to me? In over a hundred years, I had never felt anything other than bloodlust for humans. Why was this human different? How did she alter me so entirely in the course of one encounter?

I tried to pinpoint her maddening allure. Without question, her scent was a key part of it. Bella's sweet blood and soft skin exuded an aroma that destroyed any rational thought. As embarrassing as it was to admit, I could smell her sex, too. It was sweeter than her skin and even more tempting than her blood. It had been that smell, mixed with the rest of her essence, which had unraveled my mind this morning.

And yet, it was even more than her smell, her sex. Her beauty also called to me. Bella's cascading hair, ivory skin, pouty lips, subtle curves, chocolate eyes….I wanted it all. I wanted to worship and lick every inch of her. No, I _needed_ to do those things, to gain access to every piece of her. Drinking her blood wasn't even a temptation; if I killed her, I wouldn't have her around to quench this new thirst that burned me alive.

It was too simplistic to say that I wanted to fuck Bella. I wanted to do so much more than that. I wanted to worship and stroke every part of her. I wanted to revel in the taste and silkiness of her skin. I wanted to make her whole body blush. Shuddering in pleasure, I tried to focus again.

So, what did this mean? I didn't think it would be so simple to get what I wanted. Would I kill Bella if I had my way with her? I knew female vampires had sex with human males all of the time. Could male vampires have sex with female women? And, was I completely deranged for wanting to know? Carlisle was already upset with me for hunting humans. What would he do, now that I wanted to have sex with one? I'm sure he'd find me repulsive. Maybe I was.

Unfortunately, it didn't matter what my family thought; I was already in too deep. Bella's scent brought out a new side of my predatory nature. Normally, I hunted blood, but my erection was a clear indication of a different primal need that needed satisfying. Bella had awakened a dormant desire from within me, and it couldn't be put back to sleep. I needed to satiate that desire, and Bella was the only one who could help me.

How could I get Bella to give me what I wanted? Hunting tactics wouldn't work. This wasn't feeding; this was seduction. I would need finesse. I would have to convince Bella to give herself to me; well, convince her or force her, and rape wasn't an option I was willing to resort to just yet. Bella deserved more than that, and I wanted her to do this consensually. It would be so much sweeter that way.

I thought about ditching school to confront Carlisle and solicit his advice, but I decided that I wanted to see Bella too badly to leave. Plus, I'd have to explain my leaving to Rosalie, who would definitely torment me mercilessly. It would be hard enough to hide my emotions from her in PE. She would never believe a normal excuse for ditching school.

The bell finally rang to dismiss class, and I jumped out of my seat. I raced to the PE locker rooms in an effort to avoid both Rosalie and Bella. I didn't want to say to either of them, and I was afraid of being around Bella's scent again. I needed more time to compose myself.

To my dismay, Rosalie was already standing in front of the locker rooms, examining her nails critically. Shit. I was normally a good liar, but it was harder with my own family. They knew me too well, and it turned out that Rosalie had heard about my behavior in Biology. Someone had asked her in 3rd hour if we knew Bella Swan. Rosalie feigned ignorance and decided to confront me about it immediately.

Rosalie smelled me coming and didn't bother to look up when she spoke aloud. No one else was around yet. "How's your plan coming along to become Mr. Popularity? It seems to be working, although I don't get your angle. Faking an illness isn't exactly the most orthodox way to get attention."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I wouldn't admit anything to her.

"Of course you don't. Who is Bella Swan, then?" I answered with an innocent stare.

She huffed angrily when I clearly wasn't going to say more. "I'm not stupid, Edward. You may think I am, but I'm not. I listen out for our interests, too. Who is she?"

I would have to say something. I decided to be partially honest. "Just a girl that smelled…appetizing. I have it under control now."

"Damn it, Edward! You promised you wouldn't ruin this. I'm actually excited for this year," she whined and stuck out her lower lip. I hated when she pouted; it amplified her annoying egocentricity and made me want to kick her. Alice would never act this way.

"Don't worry, precious Rosalie. I won't tear this asunder for you," I said dramatically, waving my hands around. "God forbid if you're not the queen of Forks High."

"You need to stay away from her." Rosalie made her tone severe.

"That isn't possible. Besides, I told you, I can handle this."

"Edward, you were hunting humans just a few months ago," she hissed. "This isn't exactly the ideal time to test your self control. Think of the rest of us! Think of _Esme_! This isn't just about me, or you."

"Rose, it isn't... like that."

"Well, how is it, then? Please, tell me." She put her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation.

I decided to tell her. It would come out soon enough. Secrets weren't exactly feasible in our family, and she wasn't going to let this go. "I want her body, Rose, not her blood. Okay?," I said tersely. Rosalie looked confused, so I tried to emphasize my point. "I fucking want _her_." I knew I sounded like an idiot, so I ran a hand through my hair, trying to pull it out in exasperation.

Rosalie stared at me, still confused, and I saw the exact moment reality sunk in. I was expecting a lot of reactions from her to my 'crush' on Bella, but jealousy wasn't one of them. I knew she didn't want me, but it pissed me off that she was shallow enough to feel jealous at a time like this.

"Really, Rosalie? I'm fucking falling apart over here, wanting a _human_ of all things, and that's all you can think about? Jesus. Thanks for the support," I said sourly.

Anger immediately replaced her jealousy. "It won't work. A human, Edward? Why can't you be normal for once? Do you have to do everything the hard way?"

"I didn't exactly ask for this," I said honestly. Didn't Rosalie realize how badly I wished that I'd met my mate by now? Did she think I lived alone by choice, or that I wanted Bella's seduction?

"Listen, Rose, just trust me. I won't hurt her. I'll talk to Carlisle tonight and we'll sort this out."

Before she could answer me, I saw Bella coming down the hall, and her scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and turned to meet Bella. I could see that she found Bella pretty but fairly plain. She had been expecting an entirely different type of girl. I introduced them, and Rosalie put on a fake smile, growing more condescending by the second.

"Bella, so nice to meet you," she said insincerely. Rosalie was about to make a rude comment about my taste in women, so I cut her off. It would have embarrassed Bella, and I could see Rosalie's derision growing.

"We should hurry up and change. Bella, see you inside?"

"Sure, of course," Bella said politely. "See you." She gave me a heartbreaking smile and left me with Rosalie.

Rose started snickering, but I grabbed her harm with force and spun her to face me. Fury clouded my eyes, and I spoke as compellingly as I knew how.

"I swear to God, Rosalie, I will fucking _kill_ you if you say a goddamn word to her. Emmett, Carlisle and the Volturi themselves won't be able to stop me." She winced from the pressure I was putting on her arm, so I let up a little. "Try being my sister for once, instead of a jealous bitch. You have no idea how hard this is for me. Keep your comments to yourself."

I dropped her arm and stormed off, feeling the hurt and anger swimming in her thoughts. I felt a little badly for being forceful with her, but I meant every word. If the tables were turned, I would never be so hateful to her.

I hurried and changed, making small talk with some guys in the locker room. I had abandoned my plan to become involved with the school social scene, but I still needed to fit in if I was going to get Bella to want me. The last time I checked, outcasts weren't very desirable to women.

I went into the gym and saw Rosalie on the other side of the gym, ignoring me. That was good. I didn't want to be around her, either. A few people tried to call me over, but I politely declined and made my way to a less populated side of the gym. People wondered what I was doing, but I tried to tune their thoughts out and wait for my silent temptress.

When she walked into the gym, I thought I might take her right there in front of everyone. I had hoped that plain gym clothes would be less appealing than that little dress of hers, but I'd hoped in vain. She looked even better in a t-shirt and shorts. The yellow t-shirt skimmed over her breasts, and I could see the outline of her thin sports bra underneath it. Her shorts clung to every delicious curve and were shorter than the dress, revealing even more of her beautiful legs. She had tied back her hair, and her neck looked long and elegant. I said a silent prayer for self-control and called her over.

She looked surprised and didn't respond. Maybe she didn't want to talk to me. I decided to try again, and she finally started walking my way. Relief washed over me. If she chose to ignore me, I didn't know what I'd do.

"Do you want to be gym partners?," I asked. "I wanted to snag you before someone else did." Mike Newton had just walked in, fully intending to apologize to Bella for something that had happened earlier. I didn't want to give him the chance. I envisioned myself slamming him into a wall. I would love to do that.

She looked hesitant before she answered. "Edward, sure, but I'm…horrible." She smiled and sent my hormones into overdrive. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

I resisted laughter. If only she knew how much those words worked both ways. I was far more dangerous to her than she could ever be to me. "Bella, that's hardly a problem. I happen to be pretty good at sports, so we'll balance each other out." I couldn't resist getting closer to her, so I leaned in and smelled. "We're a perfect match." I winked, and she looked a little dazed. I hoped her reaction was a good thing.

"Hmm, yes," she said throatily. "But don't say you weren't warned."

"We'll see, Bella. You look pretty harmless to me." I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. Although it was true that she was fragile, she had completely wrecked me.

We played dodgeball and partners weren't required, but I could resist staying by Bella. Bella running around was a vision, and I had a hard time remaining calm as her body swayed and bobbed to avoid the balls. Her scent grew stronger when she started to sweat, and I had to bite my lip to keep from licking her radiant skin. To distract myself, I made small talk, but all I could think about was how beautiful she was.

Everyone in the class watched us, but I didn't care. The others thought Bella was pretty, but they didn't get why I would like her. How blind they were! I was the luckiest creature in existence because she was even talking to me. Only Mike and Rosalie were downright hostile, but that was to be expected.

Suddenly, Mike threw a ball at Bella with too much force, and she tripped trying to escape from it. Not only did the ball hit her, but it also knocked her down. I was seething and decided to _definitely_ slam Mike into a wall after this.

I couldn't let her fall, so I reached out and caught her. This was my first time actually touching Bella, and electricity rocketed through me as I encircled her small waist. Some of her shirt had ridden up, exposing her stunning mid-drift. My arm grazed her stomach, and I ground my teeth together, trying to avoid pulling her up against my groin. She smelled mouthwatering and enveloped me in her sweetness. I needed to let go before I took off her clothes and ravaged her on the dirty gym floor.

Bella looked at me appreciatively, and the blush of her cheeks tempted me even more. I had been doing so well, and now I was about to attack her in front of everyone! I couldn't speak, so instead of answering her, I stalked off to the locker rooms. Class was over, and if I stood there a moment longer, I would surely harass her.

I went into a bathroom stall and shut the door. My breathing was erratic, and my arm still tingled from where Bella's skin had touched it. My erection was threatening to return at the thought of Bella's breasts and mid-drift. Leaning against the stall door for support, I reached down into my shorts and touched my cock, lightly stroking the underside of it for a brief moment. My abdominal muscles clenched in anticipation of release, but I didn't want to do this right now. I had bigger problems to worry about.

For one, I had touched Bella's bare skin, which meant that Bella had touched me. I knew how cold we felt to humans. We avoided direct human contact, but when it had to happen, we'd make up excuses to explain our temperature. Most of the time, people didn't get suspicious and it worked. However, I didn't know what Bella was thinking. Had I repulsed her? The fact that I couldn't know her reaction was a threat for my family. What if she suspected something?

More importantly, I had left the gym without saying a word to her. And things had been going so well! Had I undone our progress from this morning? She was probably upset, and rightly so. She didn't know why I was acting like such a freak. To her, I was immature and rude.

I decided to find Bella during lunch and try to make amends, but first I would call Alice again. Maybe I could get through this time. If nothing else, I could leave her a scathing voicemail. I decided to call from the seclusion of the now-empty gym.

As I stepped into the gym, Bella's scent washed over me. She was sitting on the bleachers with her head between her knees. Her hair had fallen out of it ponytail and currently draped her arms. Was she sick? I felt worried.

"Bella," I said softly. She sucked in a breath and looked up, her eyes brimming with emotion. She looked…exhausted. I felt horrible for being such an asshole. I wished I wasn't a complete idiot. I didn't know what else to say.

She put her head back down. "It's okay, Edward. I just need a minute. Go ahead and go to lunch. I'm fine."

I didn't want to go anywhere, especially not when she was upset. "No, I don't want to. I'll wait for you."

"Why?," she asked bitingly, keeping her head down. There was no question now: she had interpreted my behavior in the gym to mean that I didn't like her. She couldn't have been farther from the truth. I was obsessed with her. I didn't want her to feel this way, and I wanted to tell her the truth, but I knew it was impossible. I balled my fists and tried to think of a solution, but her very presence jumbled all rational thought.

When I didn't answer, she looked up at me again and sat up straight, causing her breasts to strain against her shirt. And then she did the unthinkable. She bit her lip and slightly parted her legs, putting her hands on her knees. My eyes were locked on her thighs. "You're clearly annoyed with me, or something. Please, just go. I—"

I had been fighting restraint all day, and before I could stop myself, I was on top of her. I roughly pushed her up against one of the bleachers, pressing her soft breasts up against my chest. All of my apprehension was gone, dissipated by her intoxicating presence. I kept my hands on either side of her body, holding my body back from crushing her small frame. I felt her heat permeating my skin. My arousal was back, and it strained against my shorts. I didn't even have the common sense to be embarrassed.

I put my mouth against her ear, enjoying how close she was to me now. "Bella," I breathed with desire. "I don't want to go anywhere."

She was frozen in shock, and I anxiously awaited her reaction. If she pushed me away and screamed, I would probably silence her with my hand and continue to have my way with her. The consequences of that were almost as horrifying as the thought of walking away from her right now. If I forced myself on her, I would hurt the only creature that I'd ever desired. I would be no better than the men I'd hunted and killed.

So instead of forcing her, I waited for her reaction and tried to gather the courage to leave when she rejected me. _Please, Bella. Please give me permission._

Suddenly, she moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. It was more than I could've ever asked for. She wanted me to continue.

I sighed in the back of my throat and swallowed my venom before bringing my lips right below her ear. I started kissing down the column of her luscious neck. It tasted even better than I'd fantasized about, and her blood flooded into the spots where I kissed, begging me to continue. I moved to her cheek and started kissing its heat, wanting to set her whole body on fire. Her hot breath came out fast and quick against my face, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

She pulled me tighter to her body, and I couldn't keep my hands off of her anymore. I needed more skin. I slipped my hands underneath her sheet, hearing her gasp at how cold they were. I rubbed them up and down the length of her torso, trying to warm them with the friction from her scorching body. I let my thumbs skim her rib cage, but I avoided her ample breasts. I wanted to save those for later. She ran her fingers through my hair and massaged my scalp, breathing even heavier under my touch. If it were possible, my erection grew bigger, and I thought I might explode. I needed to speak, to explain myself.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I murmured. "I tried not to do this, but I couldn't help it. Your skin is fucking unreal." It wasn't very gentlemanly of me to swear, but at least I was being honest with her.

"Mmm," she said against the side of my face. In an aggressive move that turned me on, she grabbed my chin and tried to bring my mouth to hers. I resisted, afraid that tasting her mouth might become too much. What if venom came and I didn't swallow it fast enough? Out of fear, I refused her and kept sucking and kissing at her neck.

When I didn't give her what she wanted, she pushed her hips against me and wrapped a leg around my waist. She ground into my erection, and I forgot how to breathe. The heat between her legs was calling to me. Would it be too forward to slip my finger into her and taste her arousal? My hands convulsed against her bare skin.

"Kiss me," she begged, lightly grinding against my erection. "Please."

I never imagined Bella begging for me to do anything to her, and it was a good thing I hadn't. If I would've known she was capable of this, I would've ravaged her in Biology. With a groan, I brought my lips to hers. I promised myself to be careful, but I wouldn't deny her. She opened her mouth, wanting more. Kissing her lips was as much as I could ask of my self control. She moved hungrily against my closed mouth, eventually taking in my lower lip. She nipped at it lightly.

"Bella, you need to stop doing that," I panted. In a completely hypocritical act, I moved my hands to the small of her back and pressed her small frame harder against the length of my body. I wanted no space between us. My cock twitched, trying to seek out the wetness pooling between her legs.

"Why?," she asked defiantly. She kept sucking and biting at my lip, saturating my mouth with her breath. She brought up her other leg and locked onto me, grinding mercilessly into my erection. She won. I needed to taste more of her, so I opened my mouth, ready to taste her tongue…

_I'm so hungry. Damned Coach Malinski should clean up the gym. I should've made the kids put the balls away. Next time…_

"Someone's coming," I said against her mouth, pulling away with vampiric speed. _Shit, Edward_. What else would I reveal to her? I needed to be careful if I was going to keep this up.

"What?," she asked in a daze. I fought back a smirk. She was clearly as aroused as I was. I felt overjoyed and wanted to lie back on top of her, making her blush again…

I saw her eyes travel down my body and pop open at my shorts. I realized what she was looking at, and I wanted to die from humiliation. "Shit," I muttered. "God, Bella, I am so sorry. You must think I'm a pervert." I couldn't look at her. I felt too ashamed. I was so fucking pathetic. Every time I'd seen her today, I'd acted like a hormonal teenager, and now my dick was practically in her face.

"No, actually, I don't think you're a pervert," she said with honesty. "If anything, I'm the pervert." She blushed and turned away. Bella had nothing to feel embarrassed about. She could lose control with me any day. If only she knew that it had been the single most erotic event of my existence.

The coach walked in and did a double take when he saw the two of us standing apart awkwardly. He immediately assumed that we'd been making out, and it made his bad mood even worse. He didn't want to deal with this right now. "Class if over, guys. You should've hit the showers by now. Let's go."

I tried to hide my arousal as I went into the locker room. Bella was right behind me, blushing. Thankfully, the coach was busy picking up balls, so he didn't notice my massive erection. Right before I went into the locker room, I gave Bella a sheepish grin, trying to memorize every detail of her lovely face. She smiled back guiltily, and I chuckled. I was completely smitten with her.

No one was left in the locker rooms by now, and my erection was still uncomfortably hard. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower, letting the hot water soothe my tension. The cold temperature of my skin mixed with the water steamed up the room, and I used the privacy of the fog to my advantage. I could still taste Bella and feel her skin underneath my fingertips. Thinking of Bella, I wrapped a hand around my erection and began exploring its length, propping my other hand up against the shower wall for leverage. I needed to come, or else I was going to jump Bella in the lunchroom in front of the whole school.

I remembered the friction that my hands created against the sides of her slender body. Stroking myself, I pretended that Bella was grinding into me again. I pumped harder, taking my other hand off the wall to work my tip separately. With both hands tightening around my length, I came all over the wall while moaning Bella's name. It had taken me less than a minute to climax. That was a record, considering that I'd only even done it a few times before.

I felt a little better as I dried off and dressed, but I was nowhere near satisfied. I didn't know how I was going to get through the rest of the day without touching Bella. I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt amazing. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't stay away from Bella. I grabbed my bag and headed out to find Bella, anxious to see her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where's Alice? What will Carlisle do? OMG!? I wish I knew. If you review, then I'll write it with vampiric speed. ;) **

**XOXO!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chap! The one after this will bring Carlisle, etc. This chap is more ExB! **

**Based on reviews, I decided to keep switching perspectives, so we're back to Bella. I am not going to retell full chapters again from both perspectives for the sake of moving the story along, but key moments will be told in both! Your wish is my command. **

**Please review! The reviews are why I keep writing this! It is a new story for me, and if I don't think you're reading, I'll just do more homework like a good girl and give it a rest. To those of you that have started reading this (Nayley, Emma, Topaz etc) but who normally read Avenge, THANK YOU! I love seeing you on here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

BPOV

I stared at myself in the mirror critically. My cheeks were still flushed from my kissing session with Edward, and my heart was racing. I hurriedly applied some mascara and lip gloss; I rarely cared enough to do either, but today was different. I also uncharacteristically seized my breasts and pulled them up into my bra, trying to give myself more cleavage. I wanted to look my best when I saw Edward again.

I wondered if he was already in the lunch room and sitting with people. If he was, I definitely wouldn't approach him. That would be mortifying, especially if he decided to act like nothing had happened between us. For all I knew, nothing had. Edward Cullen was the kind of guy who probably did things like that whenever he felt like it, and I couldn't imagine any girl refusing him.

Even the thought of Edward ignoring me made my heart sink. Although I'd only known him a few hours, I'd never had this kind of reaction to a guy before. If this turned out to be nothing, or if this was just a game to him, I wouldn't recover easily. I knew myself better than that. Making out with Edward became not only the most exciting act of my life, but also the most dangerous.

I grabbed my bag and made a beeline for the lunchroom. There was only twenty minutes left before the period ended, and while I wasn't hungry, I needed to find Angela. I needed to tell someone about the most significant thing that had ever happened to me, or else I was likely to burst. I could hardly believe it, and I needed to tell her to make it real.

As soon as I raced out of the locker room, I stopped abruptly. Edward was leaning against a wall across the hall from me, smiling crookedly. His hair was still wet from his shower, and the water darkened his bronze color. It was messy and wild, completely irresistible. His eyes were amused, and he had his hands casually in his pockets. I stared at his perfect lips, remembering the way they'd felt against mine. I started blushing furiously.

"Bella," he said smoothly as his eyes raked over me, "Where are you running to in such a hurry?" I didn't think he could help but sound sexy.

"Er, the lunchroom. What are you doing?," I said lamely.

He chuckled. "Waiting for you. Shall we?" He took his hands from his pockets and gestured down the hall. We started walking side by side, and I felt the electricity humming between us. Maybe it was just me and my raging hormones, but he _did_ put his hands back in his pockets and step a few feet away from me. Maybe he felt it, too. I hoped he did.

"So, do we have to eat lunch in the cafeteria, or are students allowed to go off campus?"

"We have to stay," I said. "There used to be an open campus policy, but some kids took advantage of it a few years back and ruined it for everyone else."

He frowned. "That's too bad." He looked at me with a grin. "I would've liked to get you some real lunch." His eyes smoldered, and I looked away quickly. Was it my imagination, or was there sexual innuendo in his words? I remembered back to how I'd ground my hips into his erection just minutes earlier; I doubted he would just want lunch if we left campus together. I groaned inwardly. I had definitely given him the wrong idea. He probably thought I was a total slut.

"Edward, listen. I need to say something. It's important." I needed to clear the air. I was too terrified about what his intentions were, and I had to be honest about mine.

"Of course. Anything." Genuine concern graced his beautiful features as he looked at me earnestly.

"I've never done anything like that before." Heat flooded my cheeks, revealing just how prude I truly was. God, I couldn't even refer to making out without acting like a five-year old. "I just, um, wanted you to know that I don't normally make out with boys after gym class. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me or anything." I couldn't look at him and waited for his response.

He stopped walking, so I stopped a few paces ahead of him and looked back, still embarrassed.

He appeared just as embarrassed as I was. "God, I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I've never done anything like that before, either."

I eyed him skeptically, and he became immediately offended. "I haven't!" He started pacing the hallway, talking to himself as much as he was to me. "I'm so stupid. You must think I'm a total womanizer. I just…couldn't help it." He turned his topaz eyes on me, pleading for me to believe him. "Please don't think less of me."

"Edward, I don't think less of you," I said shyly. "I just don't want _you_ to think less of _me_. To be honest, I thought it was amazing…" I trailed off and cast my eyes down to the linoleum.

In a matter of seconds, he was just a few inches away from me. My body instinctively leaned in to breathe in his captivating scent. He smelled like the finest cologne and sunflowers all mixed into one potent fragrance. I remembered how his lips had tasted…

"Bella, please look at me," he said huskily.

I obeyed, and I saw tender emotion swimming in his eyes before he spoke. "I thought it was beyond amazing, too. Frankly, it was magic. Please don't doubt that." He licked his lips and leaned in closer to me. I was almost undone at the sight of his moisttongue. "You have no idea what you do to me, Bella. When I first saw you, I almost attacked you in class. I don't know how I waited as long as I did to touch you."

I wanted him to kiss me again. My body was already on fire, and I lifted up on my tiptoes to reach his face. He gently wrapped his arms around my back and knotted one of his hands into my hair. He kissed the tip of my nose, washing his breath over me, and then bent down to my lips. After a gentle, lingering kiss, he pulled away remorsefully.

"I can't do this, Bella. I'm getting turned on just looking at you," he said, stroking my cheek while our bodies were a safe distance apart. At his comment, my eyes automatically went down to his pants, and he grinned. I was expecting another sight of him, but I didn't see anything… yet.

He dropped his hand from my cheek, laughing. "Don't tease me. I still have to get through the rest of today. You need to stop seducing me," he reprimanded. "It doesn't help things when you look at me like that."

I gawked at him, dumbfounded. "Me, seduce _you_?" I scoffed. "You're the one doing all of the seducing, Edward Cullen."

With a smirk, he gently shoved me towards the lunchroom with his cold hands. "Let's get you some food, Bella."

I had another question that I was embarrassed to ask. "Um, Edward, can I ask you something? I don't want to offend you."

"You've seen me hard, Bella," he said teasingly. "I think we're past the point of formalities. Just ask."

"Why are you so cold?"

He furrowed his brow and then answered cautiously. "I have a hereditary condition called Dermafrigitis. It's very rare, but both my sister and I were born with it. Our blood doesn't circulate as well as other people's does. It's harmless, but I suppose it's pretty repulsive. I'm sorry…" He put his hands in his pockets again.

"No, no. It's not disgusting at all!" I didn't want him to have any excuse not to touch me. "I was just surprised, especially after gym when I was so hot. I'm sorry if I was rude. I think you feel terrific." I gave him a warm smile.

He seemed to feel better at my reassurance. "Don't apologize," he said. "I should've mentioned it before. I just don't like to talk about it, and I normally keep my hands to myself because of it. You're the exception." He wiggled his eyebrows.

We stood in front of the lunchroom entrance, and I took a deep breath. The first day of school didn't disappoint. Most of the school was crammed into the cafeteria, while others had spilled into the outdoor foyer. It was cloudy but not quite raining, so the back doors were open. I tried to find Angela and Ben while I surveyed the crowd. I felt Edward softly tug on my arm.

"Let's get some food."

"I'm not hungry," I said. I wasn't. I was too nervous. I hated being the center of attention, and it seemed to be inevitable when hanging out with Edward.

He gave me a shrewd look. "Don't make me force you to eat, Bella."

"You couldn't."

"Try me," he said seriously. "I bet I could make you."

"How do you plan to do that?," I asked incredulously.

He bent down to my ear, hands still in his pockets. "If you don't eat, I'll kiss you right here in the cafeteria, in front of everyone." He dropped his voice gruffly, sending goose bumps up my arms. "I won't be polite about it, either. I bet you'd love that," he said evilly. "I've noticed how much you love the attention."

I glared at him, trying to mask the effect he had on me. He didn't play fair. "Fine, Edward. Let's get some food."

He laughed, and we began walking over to the lunch line. I grimaced at the unappetizing options and chose string cheese and an apple.

"That's it? Shouldn't you eat more than that?"

"Where's your food?" He hadn't picked up anything yet.

"I had a power bar when I was waiting for you after gym. I also had a huge breakfast." He grinned, flashing me his perfect teeth. I wanted to run my tongue over them, but I tucked my hair behind my ear instead.

"Well, stop trying to make me eat, then. I had a big breakfast, too." He didn't listen to me and grabbed a sandwich, adding it to my tray.

By now, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. As we went to find Angela and Ben, I whispered to him. "You know, no one understands why you're talking to me. You should be at one of those tables over there." I nodded my head over to his sister, who was sitting with a popular group of kids. Mike Newton and Casey were at that table, and Mike was staring at me angrily.

"That's ridiculous," he replied. "No one can figure out why you're with me." I knew he was lying and gave him a doubtful look over my shoulder. In front of everyone, he unexpectedly put his hands on my hips and leaned down to my ear. "You're too hard on yourself. I want to be at _your_ table." He let me go, and I heard the whispers increase. Edward just looked smug, and I wished I could disappear into the floor.

When we found Angela and Ben, they were in a deep discussion about a recent movie. I cleared my throat, and Angela looked up. "Bella, where have you been? I thought you like, died in gym! You know, you should text me when…" She stopped talking as soon as she noticed Edward standing next to me, grinning.

"Um, sorry Angela. This is Edward. He's new to Forks. He actually already knows Ben. Edward, this is my best friend, Angela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Angela," Edward said sweetly. A small smile played on his lips as he looked between her and Ben. "Ben mentioned you in Biology. It's nice to put a name with a face."

Ben looked like he was going to fall out of his chair, and Angela looked thrilled. "Oh, that's nice that Ben mentioned me." I could've sworn Edward winked at Ben, but I couldn't be sure.

"Edward's going to sit with us," I narrowed my eyes in his direction, "although apparently, he isn't hungry." He smirked at me.

We all sat down, and I felt myself breathe deeply for the first time since before gym class. I ignored the stares being thrown our way and joined in on Ben and Angela's discussion. Edward leaned back in his chair and watched me intently, looking inhuman in his beauty. Occasionally, I would get distracted by the curve of his jaw or the way his sweater hung off his chest. He was entirely gorgeous.

Edward had seen the movie, which pleased me. It was an independent movie that I'd seen while back in Phoenix, and I didn't think too many people had bothered to see it. We disagreed about the main antagonist's motives and got into a heated discussion about it, all but ignoring Ben and Angela.

"Clearly, he loved her, as well. You're being far too cynical," I said.

"He didn't love her, Bella," Edward said in disbelief. "He was a psychopath who didn't know how he felt about anything! That's hardly _love_. I think the director made that clear when he had the guy mutilating himself to her photographs." Angela shuddered at the memory. It had been pretty graphic.

"Love doesn't come in a neat package, Edward. It's completely irrational at times. I think the director meant to show _that_."

He huffed. "I didn't say love was a neat package, but c'mon, Bella! There has to be some discriminating criteria. We have to draw a line somewhere."

"Well," I said haughtily, "you draw your lines and let me know how that works out for you." I angrily bit off a piece of my apple and chewed.

Angela and Ben stared at us and then started talking about something else. Edward and I glared at each other for another moment, and then both started smiling. It was fun to fight with him, and I liked that we didn't agree. Where's the fun in that, anyway?

The bell rang and everyone began heading to their next class. "What's your next class?," he asked.

"Humanities, and then I have Economics. We have History together at the end of the day."

He grimaced. "I know we do. That's a long time from now." A thrill shot through me. Edward was going to miss me. I was glad I wasn't the only one.

When we were in front of my next class, Edward stopped and smiled at me, not moving.

"You better go to your next class," I warned him.

He deepened his smile and, almost as if listening to something I couldn't hear, took my hand in his with a smirk. He played with my fingers for a moment, feeling their texture, and then looked down at me slyly. I held my breath as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, his smile hanging on his lips. He never broke our gaze, and I forgot that we were in the hallway at school. It was just Edward and me, lost in our crippling desire.

"See you after a few classes," he breathed. He dropped my hand and walked away backwards, still smiling. I let out a breath and gave a halfhearted wave as I stumbled into class.

I nearly walked right into Jessica Stanley, who was staring at me angrily. Actually, to say she was angry was an understatement. She was livid.

"Hey, _Bella_," she spat. "How was lunch?"

I blinked at her animosity, but then recovered quickly. "Fantastic, _Jessica_. Thanks for asking."

I breezed past her and found a seat. I started unpacking my bag and searching for some gum when she spoke again. A few other girls were sneering with her. "So, you and Edward are friends, huh?"

"Yeah," I said simply, still searching through my bag. "Seems so."

"That's interesting. Hmm."

I didn't know what she was fishing for, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let her ruin the high I was riding from my time with Edward, so I hit below the belt. "Hey, Jess," I said casually, "will you tell Mike that I want to speak to him? He was really upset this morning with me for blowing him off. I don't want him to take it personally. He's so nice, you know?"

I couldn't give a shit about Mike and knew she wouldn't relay the message, so there was no harm in saying it. I knew it would piss her off, though, and that was my goal.

She seethed and didn't answer me. Instead, she mumbled something I couldn't hear and flipped her hair. I went back to searching for my gum and waited for class to start.

Suddenly, I felt someone standing over me. To my surprise, it was Rosalie, looking breathtaking in a tight lace top. I felt self conscious, as I'm sure every other girl in the room did, at the sight of her. Casey walked by and dropped his mouth as he stared at her ass and fanned himself. God, he was annoying.

"Hey, Bella." She gave me a sheepish grin. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," I breathed, totally in shock. I had gotten the distinct impression that she didn't like me. Why was she talking to me now?

She sat down fluidly and took out her book for the class. I decided to fight through my intimidation and make polite conversation.

"How is your first day going?"

"Alright," she sighed. "It's all a little boring." Her perfect mouth turned down a little as she thought of something.

"Hmm. I know what you mean." Although I said it, I couldn't agree. My day had been anything but boring.

"How's yours?" She studied my face before I answered, making me feel intimidated again.

"It's been…okay. I suppose I can't complain."

She smiled to herself and was about to say something else, but the last bell rang. This wasn't the first time I'd missed out on Rosalie's musings. Edward had cut her off earlier today, and now this. I had a feeling that she was going to say something about Edward, and I was disappointed that she didn't get to finish her thought.

I tried to focus on my book while the teacher spoke, but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his sister. They were the most interesting and mysterious people I'd ever met. I wondered what the rest of their family was like. I tried to focus on that and not fantasize about Edward too much, seeing as I was sitting next to his sister. It felt dirty.

Once class was over, Rosalie stood up and stretched her arms out in front of her, causing her perfect breasts to swell up over her top. She then bent down to stretch, and the row of guys sitting behind us stared shamelessly. I had been wrong before; she was definitely hotter than a supermodel. What _was _it about her and her brother? They practically dripped sex in everything they did. Did they have any idea how alluring they were? Judging by Rosalie's smug expression, I had a feeling she knew, even if Edward didn't seem to realize it sometimes.

I went to my next class without seeing Edward, although I searched the halls for him, hoping for a glance. I wasn't so lucky. The next class went by quickly and, to my delight, I hardly knew anyone. The only person I wanted to see besides Edward was Angela, and she wasn't taking Economics this year. There were mainly sophomores in the class, which meant that it would be easy. That was good. I could use another slacker class.

By the time the bell rang, I jumped out of my chair and hurried into the already bustling hallways. I had a feeling that I would spend the rest of the school year counting down the minutes until the end of Economics. It meant I would see Edward.

I reapplied some lip gloss as I walked down the hallway. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. I smiled, already knowing it was Edward. I could smell his sweet fragrance.

"Hey, Bella. How was class?" His head was resting on top of mine, breathing in my hair. He was getting more and more public with his affection, but I didn't care.

I resisted the urge to turn around and see his exquisite face. "Long," I complained.

"Me, too." He let me go and started walking by my side. "Oh, your sister sat next to me today in Humanities. That was nice."

His eyes tightened, but he kept smiling. Why did that bother him?

"Oh really?," he replied.

"It was nice of her. I kind of got the impression she didn't like me." He didn't respond and steered me into our last class of the day.

I started to head to the back of the classroom, but Edward grabbed my bag and kept me from moving forward. "No way," he murmured so that only I could hear, "I can't afford to be in the back row with you. We need to sit in the front, or else I'm going to get expelled for indecent behavior."

I blushed and found a seat in the front. "Better?," I asked sweetly.

"No," he sighed, "but it's going to have to be."

He sat down and scooted as far away from me as possible. I could feel the tension between us and knew the distance was for the better; I was still disappointed.

As usual, people stared, but no one talked to us. We resumed our conversation about movies since it seemed to be a safe topic. He had seen a lot of older movies that I'd never even heard of. When I asked how he had developed an affinity for older movies, he just shrugged. "I love the classics," he said with a smile.

Class began, and I couldn't relax my body. I had spent so much of day thinking about Edward, it was a completely unraveling experience to have to sit next to him now. I saw him shift uncomfortably in his chair and ball his fists on the table occasionally. His muscles were taut, and I wanted to trace their flawlessness.

Before I could stop myself, I imagined raking my fingernails down his bare back as he held me against his chest. I settled my eyes on his thigh when I saw him fidget again. I wanted to straddle it while he explored my breasts, teasing me. I felt myself becoming aroused as I remembered grinding against him…

Suddenly, he kicked my chair and shot me a beseeching look. _Did he know what I was thinking?_ I flushed and went back to doodling on my paper, feeling flustered. I didn't know where we were in the textbook. He saw me searching for where our place, and he reached over and flipped me to the right page, pointing to the relevant passage. His hand grazed my doodling hand, and he quickly yanked it away, putting it under the desk. He looked pained.

Class finally ended, and we both took our time collecting our things, waiting for the classroom to empty. We didn't speak for a while, until he finally said, "My sister is waiting for me. She has somewhere to be right after school, and we drove together." He sounded sad.

"Okay," I said dejectedly. I knew the end of the day would come, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said with a smile. We were the last ones walking out.

Right before I was out of the room, he grabbed my arm and spun me around effortlessly. Normally, I would've fallen down from a move like that, but instead I found myself pressed against the whiteboard. "Not so fast," Edward breathed.

He had one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder. He moved his hand off my shoulder and down my arm, wrapping his long hand around my wrist. Suddenly, he pinned my arm above my head, causing me to gasp.

"What were you thinking about in class, Bella? You were driving me insane."

I tried to answer, but he moaned and silenced me with his lips. This time, he was the one to suck on _my_ bottom lip. It was maddening, and I tried to beg for more. He then lapped gently at my top lip while pushing his body into mine, kissing me with more urgency.

His hand at my waist moved down the front of my dress, over my stomach and grazed my hip. As we kissed feverishly, his hand finally reached the hem of my dress and started inching up my bare thigh. His hand splayed out over the front of my thigh and continued searching higher. My breath hitched as he hooked his finger in the waist of my panties and stretched the fabric, pulling me closer to him. With a mischievous smile, he snapped them back. If anyone walked in, they would get a full side view of me in my underwear. The possibility of getting caught only made my blood race quicker.

A group of students were loudly heading down the hallway, so with a loud groan, he took his hand out from underneath my dress and let my arm go. With one last kiss on my jaw, he moved away and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. I stayed against the wall, panting like a lunatic.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I need to get better at that."

"Ahh" was all I managed to say. I adjusted my dress and tried to find my balance as I picked my bag up off of the floor. By the time I stood back up, Rosalie was leaning in the frame of the doorway, watching us.

"Hey, guys," she said casually. "Hey, sis," Edward responded. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." She gave me another look, and then smiled. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

I tried not to act as jittery as I felt as I grasped my bag. "You, too, Rosalie. Bye, Edward." I looked at his gorgeous face and looked away hastily.

"Bye, Bella," he said in his velvet voice. "Tomorrow," he said.

His promise lingered in the air long after they'd left. I stood there for a moment longer, still unable to process my dreamlike day. Finally, I started walking out to my truck in a daze. I needed to take a shower, cook dinner and call Angela immediately. Homework would definitely have to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review for more!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviewing!!I love responding to reviews, but I decided to get this chapter out first! I hope you don't mind. Look for me to respond in a few hours during my class today, hehe.**

**Speaking of reviews... I'm getting a lot of Alerts and such, which rocks (don't stop), but please do review! I never realized how important they were until I started writing, and believe me, they are important. SO, BE COOL AND REVIEW! (You all know by now that I'm a total whore for them...) ;P**

**Don't own Twilight, but I do love it and Edward Cullen, the most effing gorgeous anti-hero to ever grace literature. Sigh. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**EPOV**

I reeked of Bella, which made me smile uncontrollably. This fact wasn't overlooked by Rosalie, who was screaming at me in her mind while we walked to the Volvo. I didn't care what she thought. I was still completely intoxicated by Bella's presence, and not even Rosalie could ruin that for me. I leaned down to discreetly breathe in Bella's lingering scent on my sweater. I was completely beside myself, utterly possessed, and yet I felt wonderful.

I had acted liked a total idiot all day, and even that didn't bother me. Normally, I'd be horrified by my behavior. I had invaded Bella's personal space repeatedly, nearly fingered her in a classroom, and masturbated in a shower. Well, to be fair, Bella was partly responsible for the classroom incident. I could smell her arousal, and I finally had to kick her chair to get her to focus. I had barely restrained myself. She was lucky I didn't put her up against the whiteboard during class in front of everybody.

I'd heard the thoughts of those around me throughout the day, and I knew I was out of line. I was being too intimate with Bella too quickly, and everyone was formulating scandalous theories to explain my behavior. Did I know Bella before high school? Was I sleeping with her? If so, how did that happen? Thankfully, Bella couldn't hear these thoughts and didn't seem to mind when I touched her. Frankly, I only cared about what she thought; fuck everybody else.

When we got to the Volvo, I noticed the dent from earlier this morning. How different I'd felt just hours ago! Thanks to Bella, my whole outlook had changed. Instead of being miserable, I was…alive. School didn't seem so boring anymore. It had become a riveting play, and I was waiting anxiously for the next act.

Once we were in the car, Rosalie spoke aloud. I could pretend to ignore her thoughts, but not her screaming. "So, what do you have to say for yourself? Don't tell me you honestly think Carlisle is going to be okay with this?"

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will see. That poor girl," she said dramatically, "has no idea what she's up against. She's actually nice, Edward. Do you know that? If you keep this up, she'll be dead by the end of the week." _And then we'll have to move, and you'll throw another fucking tantrum and upset Esme…_

"I'm not going to kill her."

"You don't know that," she retorted.

Although it wasn't necessary, I gripped the steering wheel and kept my eyes on the road. Was Rosalie right? Could I kill Bella? This wasn't the first time today I'd worried about that. When I was with her, though, the amount of restraint I possessed was impressive. Sure, I acted like a horny school boy, but my vampire nature felt completely under control. No, I wouldn't kill her.

My chief concern was exposing us, and unfortunately, that seemed to be a real possibility. Bella had immediately picked up on my cold skin. Although she seemed to believe my explanation, I couldn't be certain, since I couldn't read her mind. More than once I'd moved unnaturally around her; luckily, she'd been too preoccupied to notice, but what about the next time I fucked up? The more comfortable I became with her, the more likely I was to expose us. Our exposure presented a risk in more ways than one. It would uproot my family, and it could possibly require Bella's death. I shuddered.

We pulled up to the house, and Emmett was already parked out front, leaning against his jeep. He looked the part of a college frat boy. His enormous muscles strained against his polo shirt, and he wore his usual, cheeky grin. Rosalie jumped out of the Volvo and ran straight into his arms. I averted my eyes from their passionate embrace and tried to close my mind from their lustful thoughts.

"Hey, Rosie," he cooed after a long kiss, "How's my little high schooler?"

"Wonderful. I missed you." She squeezed his waist tighter.

"You have no idea, baby." After nuzzling Rosalie's hair and playfully nipping at her ear, Emmett looked over her shoulder.

"How was your day, bro? Kill anybody?," he said teasingly.

"Nope," I smiled easily.

"Good job."

Rosalie looked back to me with her usual spitefulness. "Yeah, Edward had a _great_ day."

I didn't respond, and Emmett gave us both a questioning look.

"Why don't you tell Emmett about it, Edward?," she continued. "Or I could, if you'd prefer."

"What happened?," Emmett asked. I could see in his thoughts that he was starting to worry, and I felt guilty. This wasn't the first time I'd made my family worry about my behavior. His anxiety was an all too familiar feeling.

With a sigh, I met his curious gaze and tried my best to give a clear answer. "Rosalie is right. I did have a great day. It was great, because I spent a large portion of it making out with a girl. A human girl," I added for clarification.

Emmett took a moment to process my words, but his response didn't surprise me. A huge smile broke out on his face, and he started laughing hysterically. Rosalie let go of him and looked pissed while he doubled over in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh a little, too. The idea of me making out with a human was pretty funny, especially filtered through Emmett's goofy mind.

He finally managed a few words through his fit of laughter. "Dude…this is…fucking…unreal. Good for you, man, although I gotta admit, it's a little strange. A _human_? You never cease to amaze me." He took a breath and laughed more. "I mean, I knew you were a little out there, but Jesus." He tried to calm down as Rosalie stormed into the house, muttering obscenities under her breath.

He gave me an exasperated look, still chuckling, and then went after Rosalie. "C'mon baby," he called sweetly. "You have to admit it's funny. Edward and a _human_? Did you expect anything less? Tanya's gonna freak out."

They disappeared into the house, but I stayed outside. I could hear Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes making its turn onto the private drive that led to our home. I was so attuned to their thoughts that I could already hear them from a half mile away. Carlisle was starting work tomorrow, and he and Esme had just met with the hospital's board of directors. The meeting had gone well, and Carlisle was looking forward to working with them. Both he and Esme were worrying about how my first day had gone, which was to be expected. Carlisle was especially worried. I was his first son, and I was also his biggest pain in the ass.

They pulled up, surprised to see me standing outside. Carlisle got out of the car and spoke aloud for Esme's benefit. When it was just him and me, he usually just spoke to me through his thoughts. After decades together, it was just more convenient that way.

"Edward? How was school?" _Are you okay, son?_

"School was fine. I'm okay," I assured him. "I'd like to speak to you and Esme privately, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind." Esme put her arm around my waist as we walked into the house. Love emanated from her thoughts. She was too good to me, and I hugged her back appreciatively. I hoped that she would still feel so fondly of me after my latest development.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch in each other's arms, and they watched us walk by in silence. Carlisle and Esme immediately realized that Emmett and Rosalie already knew whatever I was about to tell them. This worried Carlisle, and he grew more anxious as we climbed the stairs to his study.

I closed the study doors behind us as both of them took seats. Closing the doors was pointless; Rose and Emmett would still hear every word. As usual, Carlisle sat behind his massive mahogany desk, and Esme sat on the arm of his chair. He put his hand on her knee, and they waited for me to speak.

I let my words rush out. "Something happened to me today, something completely unexpected. I met a girl in school who I am _extremely_ attracted to…physically." I ran a hand through my disheveled hair, a nervous habit. "The attraction is unbearably strong. In fact, I kissed her today, more than once." Seeing their concern, I hurriedly added, "The kissing was consensual, don't worry."

I started pacing the length of the study, continuing with my confession. "I can't seem to stay away from her. Her beauty and scent drive me insane. I don't want to harm her, and I don't have any trouble resisting her blood, although it does smell delicious. I just can't resist _her_."

I let my words sink in before I continued. "I tried to contact Alice all day, to see if she saw this coming, but she won't answer her phone. I'm completely unhinged and don't know what to do."

I kept pacing, and they said nothing. I wasn't done yet. "The girl, Bella, asked about my cold skin, but I told her I have a rare condition. I'm pretty sure she believed me…"

Carlisle finally interjected, picking up on my words. "What do you mean, you _think_ she believes you?"

"I can't be certain, because I can't…hear her. She's completely silent." I raised my voice in exasperation. "I don't understand it! I can hear everyone else just fine, except for _her_."

So far, only surprise registered in their minds, so I continued. "Rosalie thinks I should stay away from her. She thinks my being involved with her is a risk to us." I hung my head in shame. "But I can't stay away from her. I don't want to."

Finally, Esme's thoughts formed, and I gaped at her with an open mouth. "Esme, _seriously_?"

"What?," Carlisle asked, looking at Esme.

I spoke in disbelief. "Esme is wondering if I was a good kisser, seeing as I've never done it before. She was wondering if I _enjoyed_ it." I shouldn't be so surprised. I'd just announced that I kissed a human, and Esme worried about my feelings above all else. It was so like her.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, "This is a first for you. I just wondered if it was…awkward or scary."

She was such a mom sometimes. I suppressed a smile. "Well, for your information, it was better than enjoyable, and it definitely wasn't _scary_. It was amazing." I stared at them helplessly. "What do I do?"

I searched their minds for anger or disappointment, but they didn't seem to feel either. Esme was…pleased, and Carlisle was thinking a mile a minute about all of the potential ramifications. He was mainly happy that I hadn't killed anyone, and he shared Emmett's amusement at my bizarre preference for a human girl.

"Do you think she likes you?," Carlisle asked.

"Well, she let me kiss her. I'm pretty sure that means she likes me, but of course, I've never done this before." I tried to curb my sarcasm.

"And you feel in control when you're with her? Really?"

"Well, I'm in control of my _hunting_ urge, if that's what you're asking." If I could blush, I would have. I didn't want to discuss my sex drive with my father.

I gasped as he reached a conclusion in his mind.

"Edward, I think this relationship is fine, but only on one condition." I already knew the condition, but he said it aloud for Esme's sake.

"You can…date the girl, but you have to protect our anonymity. If she suspects what we are, you have to promise to end it. Well, either end it or change her," he said sadly. "We can't be jeopardized. The risk is simply too great." He paused. "Have you given her any reason, besides your skin temperature, to suspect what we are?"

"No, not at all," I said sincerely. In actuality, I was lying through my teeth. I decided not to mention how I'd moved with vampiric speed in her presence.

Esme started beaming. "When do we get to meet her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Well, we do live in town, and Carlisle works at the hospital now. If she's your girlfriend, it would be odd if you _didn't_ introduce her to your family."

Was Bella my girlfriend? I guess it would only be appropriate, especially if I planned to keep up our physical relationship in public. Would Bella want such a commitment with me? I would definitely commit to her. That way, I could touch her as much as I wanted.

"I suppose you're right," I answered. "She's hardly my girlfriend, though. I guess I should ask her to go steady." I frowned; I hadn't heard the term 'steady' used in anyone's thoughts for a while. I wasn't sure it was still popular. "Do you think tomorrow would be too soon to ask her?"

"_I_ think it would be okay…," she said uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow. Esme just wanted me to bring her home already.

"I'll think about it." I turned to Carlisle. "And I agree to your condition. Thank you, both of you, for being so understanding." I decided to ask Carlisle about sex later. This conversation had been awkward enough, and I didn't want to talk about sex with my mother in the room.

"Have you heard from Alice and Jasper?" Besides wanting to change the subject, I was legitimately worried.

"No," Carlisle said, "but I know they'd planned on visiting some fairly secluded locations. It is unusual, though, for Alice not to be watching out for you. I'll try to contact them, but I don't think we have any real cause to worry yet. She may be distracted, or perhaps she didn't think this was that big of a deal. Maybe it's a sign that this is going to work out." He smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back, appreciative of his support. I hoped he was right.

I went downstairs with a self-righteous grin on my face, flaunting my victory in front of Rosalie. She had heard everything, and she was fuming on the couch. Emmett was holding back his laughter.

"You better not fuck this up," she muttered.

I kept on grinning.

"And if you're going to make Bella your girlfriend, she can't just be your sexual play toy. You're going to have to take her to dances, and football games, and all of those things that make high school fun. She's not like you. She can't go to high school forever and be a misfit asshole," she said angrily.

Rosalie was right. If I wanted Bella's body exclusively for myself, I would have to play by the rules. I had already realized that I would need to use seduction and finesse with her. Now, I would have to accomplish that within the context of high school. Ugh.

I thought back to Bella's creamy thighs, which had felt like silk under my fingertips. I shuddered in pleasure and got over my trepidation immediately. Yes, it was definitely worth it to play Mr. High School if meant being able to touch her exquisite body, and luscious lips, and long hair...

"Edward, do you hear me? Don't ignore me!"

I broke out of my reverie and nodded. "Yes, you're right. Absolutely."

"You should start by asking her to go to Casey's with you this weekend. He's having a huge party at his parents' lodge, and everyone will be there. It's perfect. And, it will be my unveiling of Emmett." She got really excited, reminding me of Alice for a moment. "It can be your first date, and we can double! We can all drive together!"

I had heard about the party in the thoughts of some of the students. In fact, a girl in Humanities had asked if I planned to go. I would take Bella, then. It was settled.

I left Emmett and Rosalie alone, and I spent the rest of the night composing music and thinking about Bella. I also texted Tanya and told her that this weekend wouldn't work for us to get together. I didn't feel like explaining myself to her, so I ignored her phone calls. In the early morning, I went hunting to prepare for school. I'd promised I wouldn't take any chances, and I planned to keep that promise by staying well fed.

There just weren't enough things to do at night, and I found myself yearning to see Bella around 4:00am. I almost left to find her, but I thought better of it. If I saw her in bed, I would probably ravage her, and then I would have to explain how I'd gotten into her window. _Be careful_, I reminded myself. _Have patience._

After what felt like an eternity, it was time for school. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a button-down white shirt. I fussed with my hair for a while, and then started laughing at myself. I had never spent more than a second in front of the mirror, and here I was, fretting about my outfit and hair. God, high school was officially getting to me. I needed to get my shit together.

Rosalie stayed the night at Emmett's and had driven her BMW, so I rode to school alone, blasting The Fall of Troy. I was eager to see Bella, and I needed to distract myself with some good angst music. Thanks to my speeding, I was at school by the time just one of their songs finished playing.

The parking lot was already filling up with hordes of people. I got out of my car, scanning the crowds for Bella. Most everyone stared at me, but I pretended not to notice. Instead, I listened to their thoughts, trying to see how I looked to them. The general consensus was that I looked incredibly sexy, and I smiled in satisfaction. I hoped Bella would think so, too. People wondered if I would be hanging out with her again. My public displays of affection had definitely fueled a healthy amount of gossip about Bella and me.

I watched as a loud, decrepit truck rumbled into the parking lot. It looked like it was going fall apart or explode at any moment. To my surprise, the driver was none other than Bella. She parked the monster and hopped down from its cabin, looking comically unstable as her boots hit the pavement.

My eyes took in her form greedily, and I chewed on my lip in anticipation. It had been too long. Her shapely legs were covered up by jeans, but somehow, the jeans were just as appealing as the dress had been. The fabric hugged her thighs and calves sensually. She was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and black jacket. Her hair hung down in loose curls, and the ends of her curls brushed the peaks of her breasts, drawing my eyes there hungrily. My stomach churned with venom; she was so soft and tempting.

I watched her fumble with her bag and begin walking to our first class. Trying to be stealthy, I walked across the parking lot and snuck up behind her with a wicked grin on my face. People watched me, realizing that I was after her, but I didn't acknowledge them. Her smell assaulted me as I walked in her path. She shook out her hair, and I almost reached out to grab a handful of it. _Not yet, Edward. Use finesse._

She stopped abruptly and started to put her iPod away. I had my moment. I slid my hands around her waist and picked her up into an embarrassing hug, enjoying her gasp. I knew this wasn't the subtlest of moves, but I had to feel her against my body again. I would use finesse later.

"I missed you, gorgeous," I murmured against her ear. I let her go and grabbed her iPod, trying to tone it down a bit. I also took her bag, carrying it for her.

"You have to stop doing that," she breathed. "You scared me half to death."

I smiled crookedly at her warm cheeks and liquid eyes. "You look alive and well to me."

She turned an ever deeper scarlet, and I scanned through her iPod. She had some good music, including the song I had been listening to this morning.

"Edward, I think we're starting a few rumors," she said nervously.

I sighed and looked around at the students staring at us. Bella may not be able to hear their thoughts, but she wasn't stupid. I felt badly for drawing this kind of attention to her when it clearly made her so uncomfortable. I needed to move my plan along and make our relationship official for appearance's sake.

"Bella, do you want to hang out after school today?"

She looked at me with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"I think we need to talk," I said matter-of-factly. "Rosalie drove separately, so I can drive us somewhere."

"I, I don't know," she stuttered.

"Why not?"

"Well, my dad is a little, er, overprotective of me. I should probably ask him, but it should be fine."

"What do you mean by overprotective?" I hadn't heard anything about her dad yet, although I hadn't been listening out for him.

"He's the chief of police." She knew I wouldn't need any further explanation.

I groaned. Bella was the daughter of a public official. I needed to charm him if I was going to monopolize his daughter's time. I laughed silently. I fully intended to monopolize her in more ways than one, but he didn't need to know that. "Well, I think I should meet him. Can I come over tonight?"

"Um, I'm not sure. What about tomorrow? That'll give me tonight to ask." She seemed surprised that I wanted to meet her father. Wasn't that customary?

"Okay," I conceded, "but find out about after school today. I won't keep you long."

"I will," she smiled.

As we walked down the halls, I asked Bella about her night, dying to know her routine. She had cooked dinner for her dad and then worked on homework. I listened intently, hanging on her every word. God, her voice was so sexy. And those lips... I told her I did the same and asked her some more questions, wanting to hear more of her voice.

Eventually, I had to stuff my hands in my pockets to resist from touching her. She must've noticed my frustration, because she smiled seductively and touched my arm. "What's the matter?"

Bella knew why I was acting like this. She was such a tease. "I want to kiss you right now," I said gruffly, "and I can't."

"Oh." She sounded surprised by the forcefulness of my words.

"It isn't fair," I complained. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm thinking."

We were in front of Biology now, and she looked around discreetly. When she thought no one was looking, she reached up and lightly pressed her lips to mine. I felt heat flood her cheeks, and she quickly stepped back, embarrassed.

"There." Some of her hair had fallen into her face, and she tried to brush it away.

Lust clouded my eyes, and I stepped into her body. Bella was so hot when she was embarrassed. "Let me do that for you." I moved her hair, stroking her cheek in the process. She closed her eyes and sighed. I ran my fingers over her lips, tracing the fullness of them. She breathed against my hand, and I wanted to lean down and kiss her sultry lips, just for a second…

"Hey, guys," Ben mumbled. "Uhh, I just gotta sneak by you here…" We were blocking the door to the classroom, and a line had formed. Several students in our Biology class gawked at us. I had been so lost in Bella's lips, I didn't even notice them. _God, I'd done it again!_ I was so irresponsible when it came to Bella.

I gave my best, cheesy smile to everyone staring at us and grabbed a startled Bella, moving our bodies out of the way. "Sorry, Bella," I said quietly.

"Edward," she said in a daze, "don't apologize. It's too late for us to save ourselves now."

That's all I needed to hear. "Well, if that's the case…" I brought her lips roughly to mine, taking her lower lip into my mouth. I deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of her taste. More people watched, but I decided to let them enjoy the show. Bella was _mine_. After a few moments, I found the strength to pull away. This wasn't part of my plan, but I wasn't going to squander an opportunity to kiss Bella.

"Let's go to class," I said dryly, taking her hand. Her lips were a little swollen, and she stumbled for a second.

I decided to take advantage of Bella's thrown state. After kissing her like that in public, I couldn't wait any longer to ask her to go steady. "Bella, is it too soon to ask if you'll be my girlfriend?" I dropped my head, feeling suddenly shy. "I wanted to ask you under better circumstances. You deserve it, but…"

"Are you serious?," she asked.

"Of course I am. I know we've only known each other for a day, but I clearly can't restrain myself when I'm with you. I think we should be official." I walked her to her seat. Thankfully, Mike wasn't there yet. I still wanted to push him into a wall for throwing that ball at Bella in PE.

"I didn't think you would want that…from me," she finally said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to take _everything_ from you," I said suggestively. I spoke the words before I could stop them, and she looked up, shocked. _Way to be subtle, Edward. Shit!_ I'd just inadvertently told Bella I wanted to take her virginity in Biology, assuming that she was a virgin. I was pretty sure she was.

"I see." She looked a little sad and didn't answer my question.

I was officially a prick and felt mortified. I was failing miserably at suave. Thank God, the bell rang and saved me. I went to the back of the room and sat next to Ben, putting my face in my hands.

"What's the matter?," he asked.

"I'm fucking retarded."

"Oh."

Class started, and I stared at Bella the entire time, wondering how I could fix what I'd said. She probably felt horrible and assumed I wanted to be her boyfriend just so I could fuck her. Although it was mainly true, I would definitely have to apologize and convince her otherwise. I didn't have any right to speak to her that way.

I needed to calm down, so I tried to listen to the teacher. Unfortunately, my thoughts would frequently drift to Bella's ass, which looked phenomenal sitting in her chair. I rubbed my face. I used to be a good guy, or at least I thought I used to be. What had happened? I needed to be the old Edward for a second and figure this out. If I wanted to keep Bella, I would need to show her that I cared about more than her body. The answer became clear. I would try not to touch her for the rest of the day and instead focus on just getting to know her. I owed her that much, didn't I?

I looked at her ass again and groaned. This was going to be a difficult day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where's Alice and Jasper? Will Edward be able to hide his abilities from Bella? So many questions... omg omg. _REVIEW. _xoxo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! This is a super long chapter, so enjoy. We have some exciting events in our future! Personally, I'm looking forward to Casey's party. ;) I was in Vegas until late last night, though, so maybe I'm still in party mode. Haha. **

**_THANK YOU_ for reviewing the last chap!! I am entirely overwhelmed by the amount of support I received! Please keep the reviews coming. They keep me motivated to continue with the story. Also, I really do incorporate your thoughts.  
**

**I do not own Twilight; S Meyer does! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**EPOV**

Class continued to drag on, and I continued to stare at Bella. I thought about passing her a note and apologizing, but the teacher was keeping a watchful eye on me today, and I couldn't trust my classmates to be stealthy enough to get it to her. I tried to adjust my body language and look more attentive, but I wasn't fooling him. My mind was spinning with thoughts of Bella.

"Mr. Cullen," the teacher boomed, "why don't you tell us about the properties of organic compounds?" _This kid is not going to slack off in my class. He should be paying attention, damn it. I doubt he even knows what class this is. _

Everyone turned around to look at me, Bella included. I wouldn't miss out on the chance to gaze at her beautiful face, so I looked directly at her as I answered the teacher. "What do you want to know?," I said. The class snickered.

I could see exactly what he wanted, but I didn't like his attitude. I _had_ done the reading, despite what he thought. What else was there to do at night? I did everything I possibly could to distract myself from thoughts of Bella.

"Well, I don't know, Mr. Cullen," he replied sarcastically. "Why don't you tell us about the stability of organic carbon compounds?" I had pissed him off, and he was trying to stump me. I picked the answer out of his mind and delivered it flawlessly.

After I politely gave him his textbook answer, I decided to show off a little. I had taken an advanced course at Dartmouth on this very topic. "In fact," I continued, "each carbon atom can share pairs of electrons with as many as four other carbon accounts for carbon's versatility and characterizes its bonding behavior as an organic compound. Our book didn't discuss that, but I found it relevant."

The teacher was speechless, and I smiled in satisfaction. He thought that perhaps I'd received private schooling in LA, and that maybe I wasn't as stupid as he'd originally assumed. Hopefully, he'd leave me alone for a while.

Biology finally ended, and I raced to walk Bella to her next class. Mike's face fell, and he cursed me in his mind. I glared at him. He could go to hell.

Bella smiled at me, but her eyes were reserved. "Good job in there," she said. I didn't know you were a bio whiz."

"Hardly. I've taken some of this before."

We walked in silence, and I kicked myself for the millionth time for being such a prick. I decided to begin groveling. I kept my voice low and tried to look at her persuasively as we walked down the hallway together.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what I said before class. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, really. I—"

"Edward, stop. It's okay. You don't have to say this. I get it."

"No, you don't! I feel like shit, Bella." I looked around before continuing, making sure no one could overhear me. "Yes, I admit that I _want_ you. I won't deny that." My eyes swept over her body as I spoke, and her scent floored me. I wanted to lick her collarbone, and then keep licking right down the v-neck of her white shirt… _Get it under control, Edward_. _Remember your plan to get to know her first._

I moved back to her eyes and spoke my next words deliberately. "But… I want to…slow…down. I think we should… get to know one another better." I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, waiting for her to respond. In reality, I wanted to drag her to the backseat of my car and rip her clothes off, but that would have to wait.

"Really?," she asked. She sounded surprised. Did this revelation make her happy? I wanted to read her mind so badly.

"Yes. I think we should slow down." I said it again, so that I would believe it.

The relief in her voice was evident, and her words started rushing out. "Edward, I'm so happy that you feel that way. I mean, I want you too, so much, but that's the problem. I don't have any self control when I'm with you. I'm afraid…" She cast her eyes down and rethought her words. "I just want us to get to know each other better, too."

"I'm so glad, Bella," I said in a strained voice. "But I have to honest. This isn't going to be easy for me. I've never felt like this before," I admitted, rubbing my jaw out of frustration. "I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself when I'm around you."

She touched my arm in reassurance. "I know what you mean; I feel it, too," she confessed with an adorable smile. "But we can figure this out. I mean, you are my _boyfriend_ now…," she said teasingly.

I just stared at her, and she flushed a deep scarlet. "Unless you've changed your mind about the offer," she added quickly. "Maybe it's too soon. We definitely shouldn't rush into…."

"No, Bella," I interrupted her this time. "I haven't changed my mind. Of course I haven't!" In fact, I couldn't control the grin on my face.

Her chocolate eyes were full of happiness. I briefly touched her ivory cheek, but just for a moment. I wanted to kiss her, but that would have to wait. The bell was about to ring, and I was taking things slow.

"Have a nice class, Bella. See you in PE."

As she walked away, I stared after her, completely annihilated. The bell rang, but I went into the men's bathroom instead of my class. I stared at my reflection, trying to get a hold of myself. I barely even noticed my bloodlust anymore. I was too fixated on my sexual lust. After 100 years, Bella had sparked a physiological change in me that overshadowed all other desires. Is this what it felt like for _everyone_? If it did, then I had a new empathy for all of the humans that I'd judged so harshly throughout the years.

I needed to control my sexual urges with the same discipline I used to control my bloodlust. It would take everything I had, but Bella was worth it. Besides, one bout of sex with Bella wouldn't satiate me; I knew that much by now. Unless I planned to kidnap her and make her my sex slave, I would have to do things properly. Rosalie was right; Bella would only have these experiences once. I needed to make them special, for her sake.

I walked into my class late and took my seat, hardly paying attention to the teacher's warning that I'd go to detention the next time I walked in late without a pass. I spent the hour thinking of activities Bella and I could do together that would allow me to be a normal boyfriend and not a horny creep. I got a brilliant idea and texted Esme under the table.

_Can we invite Chief Swan and his daughter over for dinner some night this week? _

My phone buzzed a few moments later. _Of course! Does this have to do with Bella?_

_Yes. Chief Swan is her father. _

Another buzz. _Tell them any night, and I'll make sure Carlisle can attend. We'll have Italiano! _

I sighed. I wouldn't enjoy throwing that up later, but I'd have to eat in front of Bella eventually. I hoped her father would accept our invitation. It would be impolite of him to decline.

Class finally ended, and I hurried to the locker room. Rosalie caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey, Romeo. How's your day?" _In a hurry, I see. How's Bella?_

"Fine, to both of your questions." I smiled, pleased that she wasn't berating me at the moment.

"Any updates?"

"Well, Bella agreed to go steady, right after we agreed to slow down our physical relationship." I frowned.

"Don't look too excited, Edward." She rolled her eyes but said more through her thoughts. _The physical relationship will come sooner than you think. You've barely known her a day. I know it's hard, but you're doing the right thing. Oh, and don't forget to ask her about Casey's party._

I pushed her playfully before disappearing into the locker room. I didn't mind Rosalie when she wasn't shouting profanities at me. I could see that she was coming to terms with the Bella situation and just felt happy that I wasn't acting like a miserable recluse.

As I changed into my PE clothes, I tried to disregard the jealous thoughts of the males around me. I felt badly that I made them feel inadequate. If only they knew why I looked like this, then perhaps they would stop comparing themselves to me. I doubted they would trade their humanity for perfect abs. I knew I wouldn't.

Their thoughts were centered on more than my body. Several of them fantasized about Rosalie, which made me want to vomit, and others wondered about my relationship with Bella. Mike was especially curious and jealous about Bella, and one of his friends finally worked up the courage to ask me about it; I pretended not to notice him walking over.

"Edward, right?" The guy was polite, but I could see that he was kind of afraid of me. He had better instincts that some of his other classmates.

"Yeah." I gave him a big smile as I put my bag in my locker and began tying my tennis shoes.

"I'm Steve, by the way." Mike stood behind him and kept a wary eye on me. "So how're you holding up in this hellhole? I bet Forks must be fucking lame compared to LA." A few guys laughed in agreement, and even those pretending not to pay attention strained to hear the conversation.

"I'm holding up alright."

"That's cool," he answered.

I didn't say anything and waited for him to ask his next question. Trying to be casual, he finally brought up Bella. "Dude, I was wondering. What's up with you and Bella? She seems pretty into you." _I think Bella's hot, but why is this guy interested in her? He could bang a chick like Jessica or someone hotter, no problem. I mean, Jessica has bigger tits than Bella. Mike is stupid for not tapping that…_

I tried to ignore his thoughts and focus on his question. "Yeah, I guess she is. We're dating."

"Dude, that was fast! How'd you manage that?"

"Lucky, I guess." I decided to keep it short and simple.

"You gotta teach me your skills!" _I bet he's fucking her. I guess Bella is more superficial than I thought. I mean, he's really good looking, but_ _after_ _just_ _one day, they're suddenly together? _

I tried to keep a smile on my lips, but I was getting angry. Bella was neither superficial nor slutty. She didn't deserve this. "Yeah," I said, "I could try, but some things can't be taught, man. Bella and I just connected. Like I said, I got lucky."

"Yeah, I guess," he said in amazement.

After my open admission to liking Bella, she became the focus of many of the guys' thoughts. Some of the guys, who had never given Bella a second thought, suddenly realized that she was hot. Some of them were thinking about her body in vulgar ways. A few of them were actually imagining her having sex with me. They were envisioning her naked body, hearing her moan, watching her bounce up and down as I thrust into her…

I cringed and ducked into a bathroom stall, waiting impatiently for them to leave the locker room. I needed silence from their thoughts before I saw Bella again. Their thoughts were incredibly suggestive, and I was getting worked up. I now had a naked Bella in my mind, writhing on top of me. I remembered how her exposed thigh and hip had felt under my hand yesterday afternoon. Her skin was so hot and smooth; it set my loins on fire just thinking about it.

I didn't have time to masturbate, so I willed myself to calm down. I couldn't afford to be late to another class today. As I stood in the stall, I closed my eyes and played one of my recent piano compositions in my head. I took myself through the complex melody until I felt relatively peaceful and then left for the gym.

I jogged over to Bella right as the coach started talking. We were playing dodgeball again, and I took out some of my frustration on the game. It was too hard to restrain myself from sex, from blood, and then from this, too. Rosalie shot me a few warning glances, especially when I pelted Mike with a ball so hard he fell down and screamed like a girl. Fuck it; it was payback for Bella.

"Sorry, Mike," I said with an asshole grin. "Guess I didn't know my own strength there. You alright?"

A few of his friends helped him up. "What the hell, Cullen?," he whined. He looked like he was about to cry, and I laughed.

"Don't cry, Mike. I said I was sorry. Coach, I think Mike needs to go see the nurse." A few people chuckled, and I tried to look concerned.

"Edward," Bella scolded under her breath, "that wasn't very nice."

"Payback's a bitch, Bella. He shouldn't have hit my girlfriend." I gave her a slow smile, and she blushed.

Once PE was over, I showered and left the locker room as quickly as possible. I didn't want to keep Bella waiting, so I pushed all thoughts of her out of my mind – well, as much as I could – and tried to think of soothing music again.

I dutifully waited against the wall for her to emerge. When she walked out, she looked stunning with her hair slightly damp and knotted. She was running her fingers through it as she approached me with a cute frown.

"I hate PE," she said with a sigh. "I am so glad I only have to take it for one semester. Having wet hair in the middle of the day is a nightmare."

"Here, let me help." I started running my fingers through her hair as she faced my chest. I tried to work mechanically, although its thick texture and sweet smell was making me dizzy. _I can do this, I can do this,_ I chanted.

As I combed my fingers through her hair, Bella started absentmindedly playing with a button on my shirt. She unbuttoned it, buttoned it, and then unbuttoned it again. Her fingers brushed my bare skin in the process. I untangled my fingers from her hair and stepped away.

"Bella…," I began reproachfully.

"What?"

"You're undressing me."

"I'm hardly undressing you. That's an exaggeration."

"You have no idea, Bella, how much I'm _exaggerating_ in my mind right now." I looked at her meaningfully, and she laughed. "Let's go before I decide to unbutton something on you, shall we?"

We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, and Bella had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?," I asked.

"How unbelievable this is," she said, squeezing my hand. "I never thought I'd be in a relationship like this in high school, and not only do I have one, but it's only the second day of school. I just didn't expect to find this." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "It's overwhelming, but definitely nice."

I was confused. Most women Bella's age seemed to desire nothing more than male attention and companionship. Why was Bella different? "What do you mean?," I asked. "You didn't want a boyfriend?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I didn't! At least, not while I was in high school. I mean, don't get me wrong, this is amazing, but I definitely wasn't looking for it."

"What were you looking for?"

"I suppose just to get through school, get into a good college, you know. The usual."

"Oh," I said. That would explain why Bella hadn't dated anyone since moving to Forks. Had she always been like this?

"How many relationships have you had?," I asked.

She blushed. "You answer first." Why was she embarrassed?

"Okay, fine. You're my first," I said simply.

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around her body. "Edward, if you don't want to tell me, then just say so."

"Bella, I'm being serious! I haven't dated anyone before you. I meant what I said yesterday. I've never done anything like this before, either."

"How is that possible?," she asked in disbelief.

"Why? How many boyfriends have you had?" I felt myself getting jealous for no good reason.

"None," she said shyly. "You're my first relationship, too."

I smiled and grabbed her hand back, feeling relieved. "Well, there you go. We're perfect for each other. We both have no idea what we're doing." I laughed. She was right; we would figure this out together, and I would try my damndest not to attack her in the process.

"Bella, I meant to ask you something. Rosalie wanted to know if you and I would go to Casey's party with her on Friday. She has a date, a guy she met at the supermarket, and she really wanted us to go with her. As her brother, it's my duty to keep an eye on her."

"Um, sure. I'll ask my dad. I wasn't planning on going, but Angela did mention something about it. If you're going, I'll go with you."

I decided to wait to ask about dinner with her father. If I asked now, Bella would probably wonder how my mom knew about her. Bella and I had just become official today, after all.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said, "I texted my dad during second hour. I can hang out for a little while after school, but I have to stay close to campus." She grinned apologetically. "He doesn't want me driving with you yet. I should warn you; he'll probably do a background check before he lets me in a car with you."

"No problem. My record's squeaky clean." It actually was, but only because Carlisle paid massive amounts of money to keep it that way.

Teasing her a little, I grabbed both of her hands with a grave look. "Bella, I have just one more question to ask you. I think we're ready for it, but please let me know if I'm being too forward," I said with a crooked grin as she held her breath. "I think it's time… you give me your phone number." She let out her breath and hit me jokingly. We both laughed as we walked into the cafeteria.

Lunch was bearable, although I got carried away with fantasizing about Bella a few times. When I wasn't staring at Bella, I managed to talk with Angela and Ben. They didn't have to ask whether Bella and I were together; it was pretty clear based on our intimacy. I couldn't go very long in Bella's presence without touching some part of her, however briefly.

The real tension at the table came from Ben and Angela. I could see how much they liked each other, but Ben was too shy to show his true feelings. Towards the end of lunch, I couldn't take it any longer. I wouldn't be able to listen to this bullshit all year. "Ben," I said nonchalantly, "you're going to Casey's party, right?"

His brow scrunched up, and he shot a furtive glance at Angela. "Oh, uh, maybe. I …"

"You and Angela should go with Bella and me. Meet at my house on Saturday at 7:30PM. I'll give you directions later. We'll drive with Rosalie and her date. It'll be fun," I added with a confident grin.

All three of them stared at me incredulously. I ignored them, and Bella finally brought up a book she wanted to read. I went back to staring at Bella for the rest of the lunch hour.

I walked Bella to her next class, and we held hands again. Although it was completely childish and innocent, it was enough to drive me crazy. Electricity buzzed through me, and I could feel her pulse beating in her wrist. The warmth of her hand turned my mind into mush.

"So, Bella, what should we do after school? What do you have time for?"

"Hmm, we could take my truck to this park that's nearby for a little bit."

"Sounds great." I grimaced at the thought of sitting in her clunky truck, but it would have to do until I met Chief Swan and got permission to take Bella in the Volvo. I didn't like Bella in that deathtrap.

"Alright," she said brightly, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I can't wait." Unlike yesterday, I didn't kiss her hand. I just smiled goodbye, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and frowned all the way to my next class. I hadn't kissed Bella since this morning, and I was already fiending for more.

Classes inched by, and finally, it was time for History with Bella. I found her in the halls like I had yesterday, and I stepped in stride with her, reaching for her hand again. I clenched my jaw from her touch but recovered quickly.

"Miss me?," I said flirtatiously. _Keep it light, Edward._

"It was hardly bearable without you," she said dramatically. She gave me a dazzling smile and swung our hands back and forth playfully.

Just then, a girl named Jessica walked up and greeted Bella. Her thoughts were rude, and she was flanked by a group of girls. She looked me up and down before speaking.

"So, Bella. Is this Edward? We haven't met yet. I'm Jessica." She was syrupy sweet, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for her act. I realized that this was the Jessica who Steve must've been referring to earlier in the locker room. This was Mike's Jessica.

"Hey," I said without interest. I was too busy paying attention to Bella's reaction. She didn't like this girl, and I didn't blame her.

"Yeah," Bella said, "this is Edward, but I'm fairly certain you knew that." She gave Jessica a hateful glower and waited for her to continue. I'd never seen Bella act so harshly. It was kind of hot.

"So, are you two an item now, huh?" Jessica thought she was putting Bella on the spot and embarrassing her. I wouldn't let that happen.

I offered an alluring smile, causing Jessica to blink a few times. I'm glad she found me attractive. I wanted to rub it in her face that I was with Bella.

"Bella, are we an item?" I turned to her with as much sexuality as I possessed, causing her to blush. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," I murmured. "Will you be an item with me?" I pulled her up against my chest and stroked her back, looking deeply into her eyes. The group of girls stared at us in stunned silence.

I turned back to Jessica when Bella didn't answer. "I'm working on it, Jessica. I'll let you know when I can convince Bella to have me. I feel optimistic, though," I said with amusement. I kissed Bella's hand and smiled, pulling her down the hall with a laugh.

When we got to our next class, Bella found her voice. "Wow. Jessica is probably freaking out after that."

"That girl was vile. I didn't like her. I don't care what she thinks about us."

"Well, alright then. Good to know." Bella looked a little taken aback.

"Are you angry with me? Was I out of line? I'm sor—"

"No, no. I'm not angry. You just never cease to amaze me. I just wish I wasn't so lame. I could've played along better."

I grabbed the end of one of her curls and twirled it. "You're not lame, and I wasn't 'playing' anything. I really do think you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." I softly tugged on her hair. "Now, let's go learn some history!" She laughed at my enthusiasm and followed me into the classroom.

We played History Jeopardy in class, so thankfully, there weren't too many awkward moments between Bella and me. After class, we headed to her truck and chatted about the night's homework assignment.

"Are you sure your truck can make it to the park?" I eyed it skeptically.

She pretended to be offended and patted its rusted side. "Do not speak about him like that! He can hear you." I laughed at her expression. "Besides, we can't all be shiny Volvo owners. Just get in and enjoy the ride, Edward."

I followed Bella over to her car door and opened it. "What are you doing?," she asked.

"I'm opening the door for you. It's polite, Bella. Don't act shocked."

She rolled her eyes. "It isn't necessary."

"Well, get used to it. Besides, my mother would kill me if I didn't do it. It's ingrained into my very psyche." I hoisted her up, putting my hands right below her perfect ass for a moment. God, she was glorious. "Besides," I choked out, "I like doing it."

We arrived at the park in a matter of seconds; we probably could've walked there just as fast as we drove. We found a spot underneath a tree and sat across from each other. I took a moment to process her beauty before speaking.

"So, Bella. Tell me everything about you there is to know. I have your entire life to catch up on." I gave her a teasing grin, but she looked uncomfortable.

"There's not much to tell. Why can't you start?"

"No way, Bella." I shook my head. "I made the first move in this relationship when I jumped you in gym. It's your turn for a first. Let's start with the basics. When and where were you born?"

We talked for a few hours about everything. She was born in Phoenix, and she had lived there for most of her life. Despite the fact that Bella missed the big city and hated it here, she had moved to Forks to give her mother time to travel with her new husband. She loved her parents, and she was very protective of her mother. She wanted both of their happiness above everything else.

After a while, I really started paying attention to her. Yes, I would still stare at her breasts and daydream about her naked body occasionally, but I also listened. I thought she was selfless and incredibly mature for a seventeen-year old. Although I had lived over a hundred years, Bella was more mature than I was in some respects. She was captivating. I couldn't hear her mind, and I became as hungry for her answers as I was for her delicious scent.

She gave me a mournful expression after a few hours and sighed. "I have to go. It's getting late." It looked like it was about to rain, and I didn't want Bella driving in the rain, anyway.

"Alright, let's go." I got off the grass and pulled her to her feet.

My car was the only one left in the lot, and she parked next to it, turning to face me. "Well, that was really fun. I feel like I monopolized the conversation, though. Next time, I want to hear about you."

"Will you call me tonight?," I asked a little too eagerly. I was so transparent and pathetic.

She laughed. "Sure."

"Alright. And Bella, you didn't monopolize the conversation. I love hearing about you. I have a million more questions, so get used to talking about yourself."

I wanted to kiss her, especially after being in this small, enclosed space with her, but I fought the urge. Her scent swirled around me, and her soft skin was so tempting, but I didn't want to ruin this. I had gone the whole afternoon without doing anything physical, and I was proud of myself. I started to get out of the car when she grabbed my arm.

"Edward?" I curiously looked at her chocolate eyes as she bit her tantalizing lip. "Thank you for everything. Thanks for being patient with me. I really love spending time with you." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at them.

"I love spending time with you, too."

"Really?," she asked. She seemed nervous.

Was she insane? "Yes, really. It's all I seem to want to do," I admitted with a frown.

She looked up again and, biting her lip, began moving slowly towards me. Bella was going to kiss me, and she was clearly nervous about being the one to initiate it. My dead heart soared as I waited for her approach. I stared at her lips eagerly as she closed her eyes.

When our lips touched, I felt on fire. I tried to keep it tender and light, but I couldn't resist deepening the kiss when she moaned. I reveled in the feel of her tongue caressing my lip; I didn't let my tongue touch hers, though, not yet. I kept my hands firmly at my sides, knowing I might lose control if I put my hands on her body.

Bella wasn't content with our kiss, so she grabbed my neck, pulling herself closer to me. I could smell her getting aroused, and I finally couldn't resist dragging her across the stick shift of her truck and into my lap. As we kissed, she fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, straddling me on her knees as she undid them.

"I wanted to do this all day," she panted against my lips, her sweet breath intoxicating me. "I can't help it."

"Jesus, Bella," was all I managed to say as we kissed urgently. She opened my shirt and ran her hands down my chest and over my abs. I shuddered in pleasure, and she started kissing and licking my chest as I stared at her in shocked pleasure. With an evil grin, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of my pants and skimmed my hip bone, continuing to kiss my chest. It was her payback for the whiteboard.

Mimicking her action, I put my fingers in the waistband of her jeans and pulled her closer to me. "Bella, I can't take this," I said with raw lust in my voice.

"Yes, you can," she murmured.

Just like I had envisioned earlier, I carefully kissed her collar bone and begin licking down the v-neck of her shirt. With my free hand, I slipped it under her shirt, and she gasped. I ran my hand across her ribcage and pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her stomach. She went back to kissing my mouth, and her hair fell like a curtain around my face. I was completely enveloped in her scent. I pushed her hot stomach up against my cold one and felt heaven.

By now, my erection was painfully straining against my jeans, and I moaned involuntarily. I wanted to have sex with her more than I'd ever wanted anything, and I lightly grinded against her center. I knew she was wet, and I wanted to unbutton her pants and taste it. I needed to stop this before I went too far…

"Bella, we need to slow down." I was breathing erratically, and my words came out ragged.

She kept kissing me, moving her stomach against mine, and I tried again. "Bella, I'm going to take you in this truck, so help me God, if we don't stop." I pushed my arousal against her again, driving my point home.

We both knew we shouldn't be doing this, that it was too soon, but it was for that very reason that we didn't want to stop. Even still, I knew we couldn't have sex. I hadn't even spoken to Carlisle, and Bella deserved better than the school parking lot in her old truck. I was committed to doing this right.

"Please," I said desperately.

She pulled away and looked down at me, flushed and beautiful. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said guiltily. "I guess I jumped _you _this time."

"Bella, please feel free to jump me anytime. I swear, _anytime_." It was painful to let her pull away, and I adjusted my pants.

It was good that we stopped, because a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot just as Bella was pulling her shirt down. "Shit," she muttered. "It's my dad." I frantically buttoned up my shirt while Bella climbed back over to the driver's seat. "He must've been wondering why I wasn't home yet." She smoothed down her hair and looked at her face in the mirror.

I was going to meet her father sooner than I'd anticipated and felt anxious. She glanced at my erection. "Can you take care of that?," she cried.

"I'm trying, Bella. Fuck." I tried to smooth down my own hair and look somewhat normal while Chief Swan got out of the cruiser and walked over to Bella's truck. I grabbed a notepad from my bag and covered my erection, pretending to review class notes. I probably wouldn't fool him, but I was going to try, anyway.

I couldn't hear Chief Swan's thoughts very clearly; it was almost as if they were muffled. That was interesting. Bella's mental silence must run in the family.

Bella rolled down her window, and her dad peered across his daughter at me.

"Dad," Bella said a little too excitedly, "this is my friend, Edward Cullen! He's new in town. We were discussing Biology."

I smiled confidently and used my most polite voice. "Hello, Chief Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for allowing Bella to stay after school with me. I've been trying to catch up with the class, and she's been a tremendous help."

"Nice to meet you, too, Edwin. Why don't you two get out of the truck?"

"Dad!," Bella screamed. "Why do we need to get out of the truck? And it's Edward, not Edwin."

"I just want to meet him, Bells. Besides, it's time for Edward to go home."

"No problem," I said reassuringly. I grabbed my bag and got out of Bella's truck. Bella got out, too, and I walked over to her side of the truck to meet Chief Swan properly. Thankfully, my erection was long gone by now.

"Again, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

"Mhmm. Didn't your father take a job at the hospital?"

"Yes, he's the new head of surgery."

"That's nice. Your family bought the old Madison residence, right?"

"I believe so. We're right outside of town on Hillshire."

"Well, please tell your family that I said welcome to Forks." He eyed me skeptically and immediately didn't trust me. I couldn't hear him completely, but his suspicions that I wanted his daughter for sex were clear. Although he was partially right, I was actually becoming interested in more than just Bella's body. I felt a little defensive.

"Bella, head on home. Edward, I'll be seeing you."

"Yes, I very much hope so," I said sincerely. He frowned, not liking the idea of seeing me around his daughter. I decided it would be best to wait before inviting him over for dinner. "Bye, Bella. See you at school tomorrow."

She waved goodbye, thoroughly embarrassed, and mouthed that she would call me later. I winked and got into my Volvo.

I drove home and blasted music with the windows down, anxious to talk to Bella as soon as I could. When my cell phone vibrated, I pulled it out of my pocket and turned down the music. I almost dropped it when I saw who was calling. It was Alice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and let me know what you think! When you review, I update faster! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is really more half of a chapter, but if I didn't post this, then the next chap was going to be massive. Enjoy this 'teaser,' and I'll post the next chap ASAP (48 hours tops). **

**I'm super busy with school right now, but your reviews make writing worth it, so _THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING CHAP 6!_ I love you all! (Also, excuse typos, as always. I try to catch them all, but some inevitably slip through the cracks)  
**

**OH, I HAVE A REQUEST: Since this is a half chapter and I'm feeling crazy, let's do something different. If you review this chap (which I hope you do), post one of your fav songs at the end of your review. I need new music. It can be anything, even if it's just something you're into right now. I would appreciate you sharing w/ me.  
**

**I don't own Twilight. S Meyer owns it, and she rocks. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

EPOV

I'd been trying to contact Alice since yesterday, and she was finally calling me. It was a good that I was a vampire, or else I might have driven off the road in shock. I had been so worried about her, and furthermore, she had left me alone in my time of need. Bella had been the single most significant occurrence of my existence, and Alice hadn't been there to warn me. My shock quickly faded into anger.

"Alice, what the _fuck_? Where are you?"

"Wow, Edward, good to talk to you, too. Is this a good time?" She laughed.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what's happened to me? I was so worried…"

"I know, I'm sorry. Trust me, it wasn't easy not to call, but you should have known better than to worry. Just calm down."

I reeled at Alice's words. "What do you mean, it wasn't easy _not_ to call? Why couldn't you call?"

"Because if I had called to warn you about this, you would've screwed it up. You wouldn't have even gone to school that first day. I know you. How is Bella, by the way?"

Alice's abandonment had been intentional. She knew about my torment, about Bella. I wasn't going to play games with her. "What have you seen, Alice?," I said threateningly. "Tell me now."

She sighed, hearing how close I was to losing it. "I saw Bella a month ago. That's why Jasper and I left. Didn't you think it was odd when Jasper and I left so suddenly?"

"No," I said honestly. "It made sense that you'd want a break. I saw how much you and Jasper wanted a vacation." I shuffled through my memories of Alice and Jasper before they'd left. I couldn't recall seeing anything unusual.

"It wasn't hard to hide it from you. You've been distracted lately," she said quietly.

"Tell me what you saw!," I demanded again. I didn't need to hear about how distracted and miserable I was from Alice, too. Rosalie did that enough for the whole family.

"No." Her voice was firm.

"What?"

Alice spoke her next words carefully. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to interfere with this. Sometimes, it's better not to know the future. This is fate, and I won't tamper with it."

She knew me better than anybody. She knew that I was too distraught to speak.

"I know you're upset about this," she said gently, "but you'll be okay; trust me, I _know_. I hate doing this to you, but it's necessary. I promise that you'll thank me one day."

She had to see how dangerous this was! "I need you here," I insisted. "And what if I kill her, or expose our family? Will you let me hurt her, Alice? She's an innocent girl! You can't know for certain that this will be okay! The future can change, and I have no idea what I'm doing." I dropped my voice in desperation. "You can't leave me. I need you."

"Edward, I'm not leaving you. Everyone will be…fine. I already explained myself to Carlisle and Esme, and they're supportive of my decision to stay out of this. You need to figure this out without me there. I've never given you any reason to doubt me in the past." Her voice rang with conviction.

"I guess I can't persuade you to be rational." Alice was officially abandoning me.

Another sigh. "I'll be traveling abroad with Jazz indefinitely. I love you, despite what you may feel about my decision. Jazz does, too. I'll call again soon.

Without another word, Alice hung up the phone, leaving me alone in stunned silence. She didn't tell me that I _wouldn't_ harm Bella or expose my family; she only told me that I needed to trust her. There was a difference, and I was aware of it.

I felt incredibly alone as I pulled onto our long drive. If I could've slept, I would have gone straight to bed and stayed there forever. I was pitiful.

Everyone was out, so I had the house to myself. Instead of bed, I went to the piano and started playing. For once, I couldn't hear anything but the piano, and I used the time to think. I knew that I wouldn't stay away from Bella, despite the uncertainty of our future. I could worry all that I wanted, but ultimately, I had no choice but to trust Alice. I would have to do my best to keep my wits about me and take things as slow as possible.

After spending just a few hours talking to Bella earlier tonight, I had found myself genuinely enthralled by her thoughts. She was intelligent, caring and strong. When she had kissed me in the truck, looking so sexy and vulnerable, I'd been floored with desire. Bella was utterly irresistible in every way. I had to face that reality.

I realized that it had gotten late, and I wondered if I should text her. I had asked her to call me, though. Did that mean that I shouldn't text until she called? What if she forgot to call? Maybe she had already gone to bed. I was being ridiculous and decided to wait a little longer.

Ten minutes later, my phone buzzed with a text message. I eagerly opened it and smiled at the sight of Bella's name.

_Edward, are you still up? Sorry about earlier! I told you my dad was overprotective. :( _

I texted back furiously and clicked send. I needed a faster phone. _Yes, I'm up. Don't worry about your father. I like him. Are you okay? _

After a few moments, my phone buzzed. _I'm alright, thanks. Kind of tired. I had to finish an Art project for tomorrow. What are you doing? How late do you normally stay up? _

I laughed and texted back. I could never tell her that I stayed up forever. _I'm not doing anything interesting. I stay up really late, but you should definitely get some rest. _I may not need sleep, but she did.

She texted back quickly. _Are you sure? I wanted to talk…_

As much as I wanted to talk to her, it was almost 11:00PM. _Yes, I'm sure._ _I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep!_

She texted back. _I guess you're right. Can barely keep my eyes open. Good night. _

_Sweet Dreams, Bella._

My phone buzzed again, and I opened it, assuming it was Bella. Instead, it was a text from Alice.

_I forgot to mention…it's going to be sunny tomorrow and the next day. You can't go to school until Friday. Sorry. It should be cloudy for the rest of the month. _

I threw my phone down like a child, almost breaking it. Could this night get any worse!? Now, on top of everything else, I couldn't see Bella. I didn't know if I could take two days without her. If I hadn't just told her to sleep, I would've called her after all.

Carlisle and Esme got home a few minutes later, and they came to talk to me. Alice had warned them that I'd be unstable. They had supported Alice's asinine decision, so I was angry at them for that. I was also angry that sunlight would deprive me of Bella. I was listening to music loudly in my room as they approached my doorway.

"I'm okay. Don't worry," I assured them as I turned down the music. "I just hope _you're_ okay. Alice has abandoned you, too. Now, you have no one to trust but me, the human killer. Let's hope I don't screw this up with my human girlfriend, huh?" My voice was harsh.

Esme started to speak, but I cut her off; I wasn't done with my tirade. "By the way, Carlisle, before I forget - I wanted to ask you about _sex_. I was thinking about doing it tomorrow. What do you think? Oh wait, I guess I can't tomorrow, what with the sun and all. Maybe Friday would be a good day?" I sounded a little high pitched.

They both sat down on my couch unnecessarily and watched me. They wouldn't be deterred by my tantrum. "Edward," Esme began cautiously, "You know that we trust you, but you need to trust yourself. This isn't easy for Alice, but I do believe this is for the best. Don't be angry at your sister. This wasn't an easy decision for her."

I snorted in response. I could see that Alice hadn't told them anything she hadn't told me. She knew better, because I would pick it from their minds immediately.

"I mean it, Edward," she said sternly. She didn't appreciate my disrespectful sneer.

I knew this wasn't Esme's fault. I was angry, but they weren't to blame. I reached over for her hand. "I know, Esme. I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out."

Carlisle talked to me in his head. _Are you really contemplating sex, son? If you are, I think it's possible, but you must be incredibly careful. You will need to…_

I cut him off quickly. "No, no. I'm not. I mean, I _am_, but not right now. I'd rather not know." I shot him a pleading look. "Please think about something else." This was too embarrassing. Besides, if I knew, I might do it sooner. As long as Bella's safety remained a concern, I would have some incentive to keep her virtue intact.

"Alright, son. Later, then."

I asked them how they were doing, trying to calm myself down. Carlisle's job was going well and Esme was adjusting nicely. Everyone seemed to really like Forks, which pleased me. It didn't take long for the conversation to come back to me, though.

"So, what is Bella like?," Esme asked eagerly.

I rolled my eyes, but my adoration for Bella was obvious. "She's really great. Different than anyone else I've ever met. It doesn't help that I can't read her mind." I smiled despite myself. "I can't stop thinking about her. Oh, I met her father. That was awkward."

"What happened?," they asked curiously.

I told them an edited version of the story, and how Chief Swan didn't like me.

"That's ridiculous!," Esme scoffed. "You're any parent's dream, Edward Cullen. I'll invite him over for dinner myself. A nice night with your family will change his opinion of you."

"Esme, I'm a vampire. I don't think I'm any human's ideal sweetheart. Thanks, though."

"You told him that Bella's been helping you with Biology," she continued adamantly. "I'll invite them over as a thank you. Besides, it's customary to invite people over for dinner in a small town like this. Now that Carlisle works at the hospital, it would be rude _not_ to invite them!"

"Just don't embarrass me…please."

She ruffled my hair. "You know me better than that, darling." With a laugh, she and Carlisle left me by myself for the rest of the night.

I called Bella before school to tell her that I wouldn't be there. She picked up the phone on the second ring, and I delivered my excuse.

"Bella, I won't be in school until Friday. Something's come up, and I have to leave for LA this morning. We have a family member, my uncle, who's really sick." It wasn't hard to sound upset, because I genuinely was upset. I wouldn't see Bella for two days.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! What's the matter, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Brain tumor. The whole family is heading back to be with him. Carlisle has to be back in Forks by Friday, though."

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry."

"It's alright. We've been expecting it, but it took a turn for the worse last night. I'm going to miss you, Bella," I said sincerely.

"Edward, I'll miss you, too," she admitted shyly. "Call me when you can, okay? I want to know that you've landed safely."

"Of course. I can't wait for Friday."

She laughed at my forlorn tone. "The feeling is mutual, that's for sure."

We said goodbye again, and I headed downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room, fawning over one another as usual.

Emmett saw me and started making kissing noises, having just heard my phone conversation with Bella. "Aw, Edward, you must be pissed," he said. "You can't get any play today. We can play Halo instead. I know it's not nearly as fun…"

I hit his arm and ducked his punch. It drove him crazy that he could never hit me; I always saw it coming in his thoughts. "Cheater," he mumbled.

I chuckled as Rosalie patted his arm in consolation. "I don't like video games, Emmett," I said. I don't know why you play them."

"We'll find shit to do. We always do." Esme walked in and gave him a warning look to watch his mouth. She didn't like us to curse, but we did it, anyway. Emmett gave her a puppy dog look as an apology and she forgave him instantly.

We played chess and hung out for a while, but I got sick of Emmett's incessant teasing and questions about Bella. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading.

Around 7:00PM, I texted Bella that I had landed safely and could talk. She called me right away.

"How was the flight? I missed you today."

"It was fine Kind of long." I hated lying to her, but it was necessary. "I missed you, too." I walked around my room and turned on some soft music. I wished I could tell her the truth and invite her over. "How was your day without me?"

"It was miserable. Boring." She quickly followed up her admission; I could almost see her blush. "I hope that's not too needy or pathetic to admit."

"I feel the same way about you, so I guess we're both pathetic. And I imagine it _was_ boring without me there to harass you. No one made out with you in your truck, right? If so, then I'm going to have to kill him, especially if it was Newton…"

She laughed. "No truck make-out sessions today. Newton _was_ happy you weren't around, though. He is so annoying. He sat with us at lunch."

I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted to be with Bella. "Yeah, he is annoying. Hey," I began tentatively, "you went out with him before, right?" I remembered something in his mind about a date last year. I had meant to ask Bella about it. The thought of them together upset me, but Bella was with me now. Even still, I couldn't resist asking about it.

"How did you hear about that? Oh my God, Edward, it was nothing! We went on one horrible date, and only because he was so persistent. We have nothing in common. I told him last year that I only wanted to be friends, but he insists on trying to make something more happen. I don't understand his interest at all. I don't encourage it."

"You don't have to explain yourself. And Bella, I understand his interest. You're utterly breathtaking, but that doesn't make him any less annoying."

"Utterly breathtaking, huh?," she joked. "You're one to talk. I can hardly look at you without losing my mind, Edward Cullen."

We talked for a few hours about everything. She asked me about my life with Carlisle and Esme, and I gave her my usual answers. I told her how I had been adopted when I was a young child and that they were the only parents I knew. I told her that I'd grown up in LA until now, but that I didn't miss the big city.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?," she asked at one point.

"Well, I read a lot, play music, hmm…that's about it." Nothing else was appropriate to share.

"What do you play?"

"Quite a few instruments, but I'm best at piano."

"It figures you're a musician. I have a weakness for musicians, you know."

"That's good. I'll play for you every day, if you want," I said teasingly.

"Would you really play for me sometime?"

"Of course! Anytime you want."

When we finally said goodnight, it was after 1:00AM. I had insisted that she hang up and get some sleep. It was amazing how much we had to talk about, and I hardly even thought about her body. It occurred to me that this time apart may be one of the best things that could've happened to our relationship. It was giving me the opportunity to really get to know Bella without all of the distractions.

The next day flew by, and after another late-night conversation with Bella, I went hunting and exploring around Forks. I followed a herd of elk into the most beautiful clearing I'd ever seen. It was a meadow with wildflowers and a nearby brook. I spent the rest of the night in the meadow, watching the clouds roll in and the stars disappear. Each new cloud and disappearing star brought me closer to Bella, and my thoughts centered on her as the night faded into dawn.

I had never wanted to go to high school so badly in all of my life. In a few hours, I would get to see Bella. We would have all day at school and all night at Casey's party. I couldn't wait and headed home to get ready for school.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**What did Alice see?! Is Alice' behavior believable to you? I think this is something Alice would do, but who knows? Only Alice could tell us for sure.  
**

**Next chap will be in Bella's perspective, unless any of you strongly oppose! I love Edward's POV, but I think it will be better if told thru B's eyes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Hello! I would've posted this sooner as promised, but as I'm sure you know, fan fic was DOWN! It was horrible! ;( **

**Anyway, here is the next installment. It is super long (over 6k words), so if you don't like long chaps, sorry. PM me and let me know. Also, no lemons in this chap, but I'm building up to one... I'm sure you feel it.**

**The next chap will be exclusively Edward POV. There's a little bit of Bella POV at the end of this chap, but it's mainly Edward, despite what I said before. He is louder in my head. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE MUSIC SUGGESTIONS! If you recommended, I listened, and I loved it all. From Cowboy Junkies to so much more, I really found some good, twilight-y stuff to add to my playlist. I love you all. **

**I Don't own Twilight.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

EPOV

I waited impatiently for Bella against the side of the Science building. I had a perfect view of the parking lot, so I would know the exact moment she arrived. I could hear her truck from a mile away, anyway, and it was wheezing up the road.

I wore my best jeans and a black sweater. I had tried to look nice for Bella, and I felt a little nervous. People smiled at me, and a few even attempted to make conversation, but I was too distracted to really engage them. I rejected a senior girl who thought I was hot as hell but arrogant.

Rosalie parked her BMW and walked over to me. I hardly acknowledged her and continued to stare at the road. "You look nice," she said approvingly. "Anxious to be back, huh?" She was enjoying my nervousness over seeing Bella again.

"Yes, clearly."

"I have something to ask you, so please give me a moment of your attention."

I flitted my eyes to her amused ones. "Yeah?" I asked a little too intolerantly. She could have already asked me in her mind and saved us both this conversation.

"Would you mind if I invited Bella and Angela over to get ready for the party?"

"Why?" Although her thoughts seemed innocent enough, I was suspicious of her motives.

"I miss Alice," she said earnestly, "and I don't want to get ready alone."

"Sure. You can ask them. If they want to come over, I don't care." Actually, I very much liked the idea of Bella in my house.

"Thanks, brother!" She gave me a quick peck on my cheek and walked off, already thinking about her outfit for tonight. Her thoughts were so predictable. I couldn't help but smile.

After what felt like a million years, Bella's truck turned into the parking lot. I tried to act casual, but my eagerness was evident. God, I had missed the hell out of her, and it had only been two days. After spending so much time talking on the phone, I felt a little shy seeing her today. I decided to stay against the wall and watch her from a distance.

I sucked in an involuntary gasp and gripped the wall for support when I saw her. Her gorgeous legs peeked out from her truck, and she began slowly climbing out. Her hair was curling at the ends; it was even more beautiful and luscious after my two days of deprivation. Her creamy skin glowed in its perfection, and her lips were full and glossy. As if to torture me, she was wearing a lower-cut, gray sweater with dark skinny jeans. A cashmere scarf finished off her look. It was not a typical Bella outfit, and I was getting hard just looking at her.

Bella grabbed her bag from the bed of her truck and straightened her sweater, drawing my eyes to her full breasts. Yes, Bella was torturing me. She must know how stunning she looked. I couldn't move and just stared. I realized my mouth was hanging open, so I closed it.

I watched her walk, greedily taking in her beauty. I would wait for her to get closer to the building before I made my move. She hadn't seen me yet and was fidgeting with her bag. A guy walked by and checked her out, clearly impressed by what he saw. He could go to hell, and his attraction put me even more on edge. I wanted her all to myself…

When she was a few feet away, Bella looked up and saw me against the wall. As soon as our eyes met, she froze. I was staring at her stupidly, and I realized that she was probably waiting for me to say something.

"Hey," I said lamely.

"Hey," she said back, her brown eyes smiling.

Without another word, I pushed off the wall and walked over to her. I grabbed her hand; it felt so soft and warm. She sucked in a breath at our touch, and I immediately walked us around the Science building, trying to move as casually as I could muster. When we were off the trodden path and out of plain view, I turned around to face her.

"Bella," I began gruffly as my eyes raked over her body, "I missed you." I looked at her breasts and tried to control myself. I didn't want to undo our progress, so I focused on her chocolate eyes.

She looked pleased by my suffering and bit back a smile. It was official; she was the most dangerous creature I'd ever met. I would burn alive for her.

"I missed you, too," she said meekly. "You look nice today."

"You look…" There weren't words. _Sexy. Stunning. Fucking mind-blowing._ "I missed you," I said again instead of picking an inadequate adjective. I was afraid to touch her, and my hands were balled up at my sides.

The bell rang, and Bella's face fell. We only had five minutes before class began. "Well, let's get going," she said with a sad smile. "But after today, it's the weekend! Do you have plans besides the party?"

I couldn't resist anymore, and the bell ringing intensified my urgency. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me. Her eyes widened, and I caressed her cheek, watching it flush. My face was just inches from hers, and her scent crippled my thoughts. "Not so fast," I breathed.

I brought my lips to hers, and we both moaned instantly. Her moan was the only encouragement I needed to continue; she wanted it as badly as I did. I grabbed hungrily at her waist and dropped one of my hands down to her ass. She moaned again, so I cupped it as we kissed, frantically kneading it. It was perfect.

"Edward," she panted, "we have to go to class…"

"We could ditch." I smiled against her lips, breathing into her mouth as I spoke.

She licked my upper lip and she spoke. "My dad. He'll find out, and then I won't be allowed to hang out."

I groaned. "Okay. We'll go to class." I kept kissing her and roaming my hands up and down her back.

She laughed huskily. "That's going to be hard to do if we keep kissing."

"Fine, you're right." Her nose was red and her lips were swollen. "You look like you've been making out with someone, Ms. Swan," I said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I would never do that, Mr. Cullen. I'm offended." She gave me a dazzling smile as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to class.

We walked in right as the bell rang. I took my seat, and my good mood was obvious.

"Edward, good to see you back. I hope your family is okay," Ben said genuinely.

"Thanks, Ben. Everything is okay." I smiled. "Oh, before I forget. Let me see a piece of paper. I'm going to give you directions to my house for tonight."

"Okay, uh…" He was plagued by nervousness and thoughts of Angela as he handed me his notebook.

I sighed. "Ben, you have no reason to be nervous, trust me. I know women." Really, I just knew how to read their minds, but whatever. "Stick with me, and Angela will be yours in a week."

"Oh, man, I don't know about that. Angela is out of my league and…"

"Ben," I said sternly, "Trust me." I finished writing down the directions and then spent the rest of class admiring Bella. I could spend all day looking at her backside.

With the exception of PE where I got to see Bella, the rest of the morning went by boringly. Finally, the lunch hour was upon us. When Bella emerged from the locker room, she bounded into my arms. I was taken aback for a second, but a smile quickly broke out across my face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I said into her hair.

"I'm just happy you're here today. Can't I show my boyfriend a little affection?"

"Always, Bella, but you must be prepared to deal with the consequences," I said with mock severity. I playfully attacked her neck with kisses and nipped at her ear. She giggled, and a group of freshman walked by, staring at us. We weren't exactly subtle in our affection. All I wanted to do was chase the high I felt when I was with her, so I didn't care.

At lunch, we all talked about the party, and everyone caught me up on what I had missed, which wasn't much. Rosalie sat with us for a while, and both Angela and Bella accepted her invitation to come over and get ready after school. Angela was shocked that Rosalie wanted to hang out with her, and it appeared as if Bella was, too.

Mike glared at me from across the room. He had hoped that my plane would crash; little did he know that it would take a lot more than an airplane crash to kill me. I hugged Bella and enjoyed his jealousy.

After lunch, I waited through the day until I would get to see her again. I made small talk with a few people to keep myself from wondering into dangerous Bella territory, but it barely helped. Why, for the love of God, did she have to own low-cut sweaters?

I found Bella in the hallway before History, and she beamed as I took her hand. "So, I was thinking," she began, "remember how we were talking about sci-fi movies the other night? I was wondering if you'd ever seen Solaris. They're playing the original in Port Angeles this weekend." She gave me a sideways glance. "Personally, I liked the remake with George Clooney, but I've never seen the original, so I should at least give it a chance…"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Bella?," I asked, my eyes full of amusement.

"Yeah, maybe I am."

"Well, then I accept. I would love to see it with you, but only one condition. You let me drive."

She frowned. "Fine, I'll beg my dad, but only for you."

We were still playing Jeopardy in History class, and I whispered to Bella in annoyance. "Seriously? We're not done with this game yet?"

"Nope," she whispered back. "Ms. Fontaine is a real fan of the show, so get used to it. I heard from a senior that we'll play it all year." I rolled my eyes and put my head on the desk dramatically.

About halfway through class, I put my hand on her knee to get her attention, and she jumped. I chuckled and moved my hand away.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just wanted to ask you something." The class was finishing up a final round, and the rest of us were supposed to be watching.

"What?," she asked with embarrassment.

"When do you think you'll get to my house tonight?"

"Um, Angie and I were going to drive together. Rosalie said around 6:30PM, right?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Will you be there?," she whispered.

"Probably, but I promised Rose I would leave you all alone while you get ready. Girl time or something like that."

"Oh, okay." Bella didn't look excited at the mention of 'girl time.' I didn't blame her.

Class finally let out, and I walked Bella to her truck with a dejected expression. "I'll see you in a few hours." I was already anxious to see her again.

"Mmhmm." She looked up at me expectantly, so I bent down and kissed her gently.

I reluctantly pulled away and ran a hand through my hair, giving her an exasperated look. "Is it bad that I already miss you?"

She grinned. "No." With a smile lingering on her lips, she turned around and let me boost her up into her truck. I grabbed her ass without hesitation, causing her to gasp.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I said sheepishly. "When you put it out there like that…," I trailed off.

She sat in her truck and lifted an eyebrow, scolding me. "Hmm. I'll keep that in mind. I guess chivalry is dead."

"Ha ha," I said jokingly. Really, I felt horrible. I had molested her while helping her get into her truck. I needed to back off and remember to be a gentleman, or else I would definitely kill chivalry.

When I got home, Rosalie was already there. She was going through her closet with Esme. "Can I borrow that Marc Jacobs cocktail dress of yours, Esme? I think it would look really good on Bella."

"Sure! When is she coming over? I picked up some baked goods. Do you think that's okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure that's fine. Edward, what do you think?"

"I don't know," I answered from downstairs. "I'm not an expert on human food."

"Well, you better become one," Rosalie said seriously, "now that you have one to feed." She and Esme laughed.

I frowned; I knew so little about humans. I would need to pay careful attention to Bella's likes and dislikes, including her food preferences.

"Are you sure you should be dressing up for this party?," I asked. "This is a high school party, not a red carpet event."

"Yes, I'm sure! I know what everyone else is planning on wearing better than you do. Seriously Edward, I want you to go out and let us have the house to ourselves. Just us girls! Ben won't be here until 8:00PM, and you'll just try to steal Bella away if you stay."

"What am I supposed to do?" I complained. Besides, I wanted to steal Bella away, or at least be in the house with her.

"Go buy music, see a movie, paint pottery, cure world hunger, I don't really care you do! Just do it away from here."

"Fine," I muttered. I got the point.

I spent some time driving around, and I did end up going to the nearest music store. I picked out a few CDs, but I mainly purchased music online. Every now and then, a CD was nice to have, though. I came across something that I thought Bella might like, and I decided to buy it. I would give it to her tomorrow.

_There he is. He is unreal. Wow. Why am I so in love with him? I'm pathetic. Bella is so lucky. I wish I could be her, just for one hour. Someone like him would never talk to me… Oh my God, he just looked at me. Calm down, Calm down. Act normal. _

I recognized the girl from school. She was a sophomore and attractive for a human, but the males her age had yet to realize it. I heard her adoration for me frequently. It was unavoidable, really. She always managed to find me in between classes and linger a few steps behind me, watching me walk. A few girls exhibited similar behavior, but this particular girl was especially obsessed.

Her name was Ally, and I decided to talk to her. Maybe, I could make her my friend instead of my stalker. Now that I was so head over heels with Bella, I had a newfound empathy for the girl's interest in me.

I casually walked over to the row of music where she was standing and started browsing a few feet away. She was panicking in her mind, and her pulse beat wildly.

_Edward Cullen is right here. What do I do? He definitely hasn't noticed me. Should I sneak away? He smells so good. _

As nonchalantly as I could, I looked over to her and smiled. "Ally, right?," I asked. "You go to Forks High?"

She just nodded, her thoughts incoherent. If I had been a different kind of vampire, she would've been the easiest pray I'd ever had. Her blood did smell appetizing, but I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on acting human.

I gave her another smile when she said nothing. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she choked out.

"What are you shopping for?," I asked politely.

_Edward freaking Cullen is talking to me. Me!! Is this a dream? Say something, Ally. Don't blow it._ "Um, music. What about you?"

"I am also shopping for music," I said, teasing her. She blushed, feeling like an idiot for stating the obvious. I felt like that all of the time with Bella. "If you're looking for any particular music, you should check out the new Muse CD; it's pretty good," I commented.

"Definitely," she said, shaking her head in agreement. "I like them a lot."

"Well, I have to get going, but I'll see you at school. Bye, Ally."

"O-okay," she stuttered. "Bye, Edward."

I paid for my CDs and headed out to my car, laughing to myself. If I could have even a fraction of that kind of effect on Bella, I'd be a happy man forever. I decided to go buy flowers for Ben and me to give to the girls. It would help Ben out, and it would help me apologize to Bella for groping her ass in the parking lot.

Emmett was already at the house when I got back, and Ben was just pulling up. I could smell Bella on the property, and my stomach churned in anticipation. I groaned a little, wanting to go find her. _No!_ I had to wait.

"Hey, Ben," I said with the flowers in my hand. I handed him one of the bouquets.

"What are these for?" _Why is Edward giving me flowers? I mean, I like him, but that's weird…_

"They're for Angela, Ben," I said dryly, "not you." I rolled my eyes at his cluelessness. "Let's go."

He turned red and trailed behind me. "I knew that," he laughed weakly. "Thanks a lot. By the way, you have a really nice house, Edward. Like, _really nice_." He looked around in awe as we entered the foyer.

"My mother got a hold of it a few months before we moved in," I explained. "She loves restoration and all of that." I waved my hand, dismissing it. I enjoyed the fruits of her labors, but it wasn't interesting to me.

Emmett was in the kitchen, so I led Ben in there. I could hear Emmett going through a checklist in his mind of human behaviors. Rosalie had warned him to be careful, and he didn't want to piss her off. I had to pretend not to know him that well, which was going to be awkward.

I walked in and shot him a glare, reminding him to play it cool. "Emmett, what's up?," I said warmly, "good to see you again."

Emmett smirked. He was such a smartass. "Yeah, it's Edward, right? Good to see you, too."

I gestured to Ben, who was having a minor heart attack. Seeing Emmett through his eyes was pretty amusing. Emmett intimidated vampires, so of course he would scare the shit out of humans. Ironically enough, for all of his brawn, Emmett was really a big teddy bear. I had never met a more innocent and sincere person in all of my existence; well, except for maybe Alice and Esme.

"Emmett, this is Ben. Ben, Emmett. He's Rosalie's date," I said to Ben.

"Dude!," Emmett said in a booming voice, "Are you ready to party?"

Ben looked afraid for his life, but I had to give it to the guy; he was determined to hold his own. "Er, yeah. For sure."

Emmett laughed, and my jaw tightened as he hit my arm as hard as he could. _Fucking bastard,_ I thought_._ He knew I couldn't duck in front of Ben. With a shit-eating grin, he grabbed my arm and squeezed with all of his strength, causing me to cringe.

"Edward likes to party, too, Ben. Look at him!," he said, shaking me as hard as he could. "He's a fucking party animal." I was going to kill Emmett later. I rubbed my arm when he finally released me.

"Hey, do you play Halo?," Emmett asked Ben.

"Yeah, I love it," Ben said animatedly. They started talking about Master Chief, and I tried to zone out. Thank God Emmett and Ben had found some common ground. Ben's fear was subsiding, which made me feel better.

Just then, Esme drifted down the stairs, causing Ben to blink several times. In his mind, Esme looked like a classic Hollywood actress, timeless and graceful. To me, she was just my mom, but I wasn't stupid; I knew she was beautiful. Ben thought so, too, and he marveled over our family. _How were we all so attractive?_, he wondered. _Because we're immortal,_ I answered in my head.

Esme introduced herself to Ben and insisted that he eat a fresh-baked cookie. She complimented us for getting the girls flowers and shot Emmett a death stare for not getting Rosalie any. All the while, she spoke to me in her thoughts.

_I absolutely love Bella, Edward!! She's unbelievable and so beautiful. I always knew you'd find someone. She's such a sweetheart… _

I gave Esme a feeble smile and felt guilty. Esme was right about how great Bella was. How would Esme feel if she knew how ungentlemanly I'd been acting? Further, if Esme knew my other inappropriate thoughts, she definitely wouldn't be happy with me.

_Oh, and go change, Edward. You should wear that nice button-down shirt that I bought you last week. _

"Fine," I said under my breath. "Ben, I'll be right back."

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Ben was in deep conversation with Emmett. Clearly, he would be fine.

I climbed the stairs and could hear the girls in Rosalie's room. Bella's scent permeated the hallway and made it difficult to think. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I wanted to take her into my room with me and forget the party. It would be so much more fun to watch movies with her all night, and listen to music, and hold her…

It occurred to me that I didn't have a bed and would need to get one immediately. Bella would be suspicious if I didn't have one, and I planned on showing her my room one day soon.

I changed and went back downstairs, passing Rosalie's room as quickly as I could.

Esme adjusted my deep blue shirt and fussed over my hair. I groaned while Ben and Emmett laughed. "Seriously, mom?," I said.

"I just want my son to look nice."

"Well, thanks," I said in irritation. She considered this my first real date, and she wanted it to be special. Although I appreciated her concern, I couldn't believe that she was doing this to me. Technically, I was older than her. This was ridiculous.

"Do you like the shirt?" she asked.

"It's fine, but why are we dressing up so much?" It did fit me pretty well, but most of my clothes did. Esme insisted that we have our clothes tailored. This shirt was particularly nicer than something I'd wear to school.

"You're hardly dressed up," she said in a disapproving tone.

I heard Rosalie's door open, and all of the vampires looked to the stairs. Ben caught on and did the same, feeling kind of confused about what we heard.

Rosalie came down first, feeling smug. She really wanted to show her dress off, and she had saved it for the party. It was a mandarin-colored Gucci wrap dress that she wore with gold, spiked heels. It was inappropriate for school, anyway. Emmett's jaw dropped, and she was pleased. She started imagining Emmett taking her out of the dress later, and I cleared my throat as a hint for her to stop. I didn't want to hear that.

Angela and Bella were right behind her, but I couldn't even focus on Angela. As soon as I saw Bella, I sucked in a sharp breath. Rosalie laughed when she saw my reaction, but I couldn't respond to her. I was too fixated on Bella.

"Fuck me," I muttered to myself. Emmett snickered. Thankfully, non-vampires couldn't hear me.

Esme hit the back of my head, and I gulped, still staring at Bella. "Sorry, but _Jesus Christ_."

"Edward," Esme hissed, "Be a gentleman."

I barely listened to her. Bella looked beyond sexy. Her hair was blown out and curled, and her pouty lips were a soft, glistening pink. Rosalie had put her in a black halter dress that hugged her curves and matching stiletto heels. If it were possible, Bella was even more beautiful than usual. No, I take that back; she was just as beautiful as always, but more _tempting_. It was as if the devil himself had gotten her ready for the party. Rosalie was practically the devil, so I suppose I wasn't too far off the mark. I wanted to get lost in Bella's face, her body, her everything, forever.

Bella reached the bottom of the stairs and blushed, making my knees weak. "Hello," she said demurely.

"You look exquisite," I said. My throat felt dryer than normal.

"Give her the flowers," Esme prompted.

"Bella, these are for you." I handed her the flowers and grinned.

"Thanks. I don't have anywhere to put them, though." She turned to Esme. "May I leave them here until later on tonight?," she asked politely.

"Of course, dear. I'll put them in some water. Angela, may I do the same for you?"

"Sure, thank you." Angela looked nice, too; Ben was beyond impressed and freaking out again. He really needed to calm down, although I was hardly any calmer than he was.

Rosalie introduced Emmett to Bella and Angela, who both stared at his massive frame with wide eyes. We helped the girls into their jackets and headed out to Emmett's Land Rover. Really, it was Carlisle's vehicle, but we all shared cars, so it didn't matter. I kept my hand on the small of Bella's back, unable to resist touching her.

"Your mom is wonderful," she whispered to me. "I really like her."

"She likes you, too. I'm glad you feel that way. I want you to like my family."

"Really?," she asked from underneath her long lashes. She seemed happy by my comment.

"Yes, of course I do. It's too bad my dad wasn't home, or my other sister and her fiancé." At the mention of Alice and Jasper, I sounded a little gloomy. Bella picked up on it.

"Your mom mentioned your sister a few times. It's Alice, right?"

"Yeah. She's older than Rose and I by a year. I'm really close to her." At least, I used to be.

"I hope I get to meet her."

"I do, too." Hopefully, she'd come to her senses and return home soon.

We all piled into the Land Rover, and Bella pressed herself up against me. I put my hand on her leg and looked out the window, trying not to think about her bare, creamy thigh. I listened to Emmett and Rosalie telling everyone their fake story about meeting in a grocery store. Everyone was captivated, which made Rosalie happy.

Nelly Furtado came on the radio, and Rosalie turned the song up, dancing in her seat. Her energy was infectious, and after a few moments, everyone was singing 'Promiscuous' at the top of their lungs. Even Ben was into it. It was likely to be the most cliché high school moment of my existence, so I let go and enjoyed myself. All of the girls screamed the female part, while the guys sung the male part.

"_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me. You know what I want, and I got what you need…" _

Bella was laughing and moving around, distracting me. I grabbed her around the waist and tried to keep her from moving so much. _Keep it together, Edward. _That would be my mantra for the night, and I repeated it in my head as we pulled into the lodge.

Casey's lodge was set on a small hillside, and the back of it dropped straight down about 300 feet to a small river. There was a dock around the whole building, giving panoramic views of the town. Besides the fact that I could see perfectly in the dark, I had checked it out the night before when I was bored out of my mind.

The lodge was already brimming with Forks youth. Music was blasting, and there were people dancing inside, swaying awkwardly to the beat. I could hear in the thoughts of several people that there was alcohol. Casey had gotten some kegs with the help of his older brother. I decided to keep a close eye on Bella; drunken teenagers meant trouble, and Bella seemed to attract trouble. After all, she did have a vampire for a boyfriend.

The police would probably break up the party soon enough, so hopefully I wouldn't have to worry about it for too long. The entire Olympic Peninsula's teenage population was here tonight, and there was no way local law enforcement would overlook that. If the party was broken up, maybe I could sneak off with Bella and spend some one-on-one time with her.

I held Bella's hand, and she stumbled for a moment on the rocks. I caught her fall, and she looked up at me and rolled her eyes. It was adorable and I laughed, lost in her faint blush and exultant face. I wanted to kiss her, and I sighed. This was going to be a long night of resisting Bella.

**BPOV **

As we walked up to the lodge, I predictably fell, almost twisting my ankle. Rosalie had insisted that I wear heels, which I knew would be a mistake. Thankfully, Edward caught me in his cold grasp and helped me stand up straight. I gave him a grateful expression and rolled my eyes, looking away quickly. I was such a klutz. He laughed a velvety, throaty laugh next to me, making my skin tingle.

I stole another glance at him and felt my heart race at the sight of his gorgeous features. I didn't understand why he liked me, but I had promised myself a few days ago to stop questioning it. I would enjoy my time with him to the fullest extent possible. As long as he wanted me, I would be here.

I ran my fingers over his toned forearm and felt him shudder a little. My ability to affect him shocked me even more than his interest in me. He looked at me like I am the only person alive, the only person that mattered. And when he touched me…I smiled to myself, blissful just thinking about it.

All I seemed to want anymore was for Edward to touch me. It was frightening. I had never been a sexual person, and now it was all I could think about. The more I got to know him, the more my lust mounted. He was intelligent, charming, well-read, musical, and a fantastic listener. I tried to curb my desire for him, but his eagerness made it difficult for me to exercise any self control.

I was certain that I'd never feel this strongly about anyone else for the rest of my life. If I didn't get myself in check, I would probably force him to sleep with me by the end of the weekend, and then he would finally realize I wasn't worth it. He'd get a real girlfriend and move on, finally coming to his senses. There was no way I belonged with him.

I sighed. A piece of me knew that this couldn't end well, and that I was being reckless, but the immediate payoff was too high. I would deal with the consequences later and bask in his company. I didn't see any other option. I'd rather die than stay away from him.

I was reflecting on my obsession for Edward as we walked into the lodge. All eyes turned to watch our entrance, and I gazed at the ceiling and waited for it to be over. I was with the three most beautiful people to ever step foot in Forks, so the staring was to be expected. I was almost used to it, but not quite.

I glanced at my breathtaking companions in awe. Emmett was masculine but yet boyish with his dimples and silly grin. Although he and Rosalie had just met, it seemed like they had known each other for years. Rosalie was stunning, as usual, and Edward…it was hard to believe he was real at all. Bizarrely enough, all of them had the same eye color, even Esme and Emmett. I found that odd and decided to ask Edward about it later. It was such a unique, burning topaz...

Edward's brooding eyes surveyed the crowd, setting off the bronze color of his hair. His tall and lean body was in a slightly combative stance as he held onto my hand. I bit my lip, almost forgetting where I was. I wanted to kiss his lips and explore his body, making him loosen up his muscles. Sometimes, like now, he looked so pensive, and I didn't understand why. It was almost as if he was hearing something that was lost on me.

Allegedly, he'd never had a girlfriend before me. I didn't believe it, but Rosalie had insisted tonight when we were getting ready that it was true. I still thought that it was impossible. Girls threw themselves at him constantly. Even now, I could see all of the girls in the room assess him hungrily. I couldn't blame them. How had he never dated even one of them?

We made our way through the crowd, and I stayed close to Edward, trying to look like I belonged there. Casey came up to us, flanked by a few guys I didn't know.

"Hey, welcome! Glad you could make it. Ladies, you look fantastic." Edward narrowed his eyes a little.

Rosalie jumped in. "Casey, thanks for having us! This party is awesome. By the way, this is Emmett, my date."

I could see Casey's demeanor change; he looked saddened by the knowledge of Rosalie's date. Edward chuckled next to me, and Emmett spoke up. "Yeah, thanks for having us, dude. Where's the keg? Ben and I need a drink."

Edward rolled his eyes and started dragging me away while Emmett took a shocked Ben to find the alcohol. I was glad to be breaking off from them. Casey was beyond obnoxious, and I wasn't interested in drinking.

We made our way out onto the back deck and found a place to sit down next to each other.

"Do you want anything, Bella?" Edward looked at me appreciatively, making me melt. "You don't want a beer, do you?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"No, I'm okay," I said rolling my eyes. "_You_ can get some if you want, though."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I'm not a big drinker."

Another positive attribute to add to my list: Edward didn't drink.

The amusement left his eyes, and he absentmindedly stroked my leg. As he looked around, his jaw tightened.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked.

"No," he said surprised, "why? I'm with you, so I couldn't be happier." He gave me a crooked grin, dazzling me.

I took a breath and continued. "You looked a little distracted for a moment, like maybe you were upset."

"I just don't like parties very much." He frowned.

"Well, let's go! I'm only here because you invited me."

"Do you want to take a walk?" His hand was cold as it played with mine, but I didn't care. I was getting used to it.

"Sure, but you'll have to help me. I'm wearing death traps on my feet."

"I'll help you, Bella. Don't worry."

I ignored everyone's stares as we walked around the deck and off of the porch. Edward was holding my hand, and nothing else mattered.

Although it was overcast, some of the glow from the party illuminated his angelic face as we walked towards the forest. I was breathless from his beauty and reached up to touch his face. He stopped walking and turned to me, smoldering me with his eyes.

"Bella, did I tell how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes."

Right before he kissed me, a booming voice called my name and ran down the stairs of the lodge. "Bella! What's up!"

It was Jacob Black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! I appreciate it! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I am a bad person, and here's why: 1) Instead of learning about hate speech in Con Law II, I wrote this chapter; 2) I haven't responded to reviews since Chap 6; 3) I still expect reviews and beg for them, despite neglecting to respond; and 4) I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I will say this, though - when you review, it makes my day. U know that.  
**

**I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter. Am I losing readers? Are you angry that I'm not responding to reviews? I'M SORRY! I HATE SCHOOL BUT LOVE U!**

**It's late. Gnight. Sweet Dreams of Edward!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella stepped away from me, and I pulled her back protectively. I was pissed. I was pissed about the interruption of our kiss, and I was really pissed by this guy's thoughts. He definitely liked Bella…Also, he smelled like shit.

"Jake! What's up!" Bella said affectionately. She wriggled out of my grasp and walked over to him, watching her step. I followed behind her with a frown on my face.

The guy named 'Jake' was huge, and we sized one another up immediately. He definitely didn't go to Forks High. In his thoughts, he already didn't like me. Well, I didn't like him, either.

"Jacob, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jacob Black. Jake's a good friend of mine. He lives down in La Push," she said eagerly. I froze as his name registered with me. This was a descendant of Ephraim Black. I groaned. Leave it to Bella to have a member of the Black family as a friend. She really was a magnet for trouble.

Jacob pretended I wasn't there and went back to smiling at Bella. He didn't seem to recognize my name, which was good. Maybe the Quiletes had stopped their legends after we'd left so long ago.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" he said enthusiastically. "This isn't really your scene." His eyes looked to me quickly, as if maybe I was the explanation for Bella being out of her element.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd check it out. Turns out there's a reason I don't come to these things. They're lame."

"Well, we could get out of here," he said, pretending I wasn't there. "Let's go get some ice cream or something." He wagged his eyebrows and touched her shoulder affectionately. Bella laughed, and I clenched my fists.

"I'm here with Edward, Jake. But we should definitely hang out soon." Why didn't she tell him I was her boyfriend?

Jealousy gripped me, and I stared at Jacob with animosity. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her backwards into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her hair, all the while looking at Jacob.

"Bella is busy, Jacob. It was nice to meet you, though." Fuck you.

Jacob's eyes went pitch black. I had pissed him off and, for a fleeting moment, he thought about hitting me. If he touched me, I would kill him. With a glare, he looked at me but spoke to Bella. "Can I talk to you…_alone_?"

Jacob assumed that I was some asshole taking advantage of Bella, and that she was making a huge mistake by being with me. He judged me by my looks and assumed that I only wanted his _friend_ for sex. It's not like his thoughts were any more virtuous. He also sensed that I was…off somehow. He had no idea what he was dealing with; I was the mortal enemy of his tribe, and I would gladly kill him if he gave me a reason.

Bella stuttered. "O-okay." She turned to me apologetically. "I'll be right back."

They walked off toward the lodge and spoke in hushed voices, but of course I could still hear their every word.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? That guy is an asshole. I think I should take you home."

"Jacob, I can take care of myself. Charlie knows where I am, and he's met Edward. Thanks for your concern, but…"

"No, Bella. You don't get it." He pulled at his long hair and ran a hand over his face, trying to phrase what he wanted to say correctly. "He's after sex, Bella," he blurted out. "You're smart enough to see that. Look at him!" He gestured at me in frustration.

Bella was angry when she spoke. "You've never even met him, and yet magically you can read his thoughts, huh?! I'm glad you're so perceptive." She rolled her eyes. "I'm _smart_ enough to make decisions for myself, and I don't need your approval."

"Seriously, Bella? You're going to go along with this douche bag?"

"I _like_ him, Jacob. And his name is Edward. I'm not 'going along' with anything. In fact, I'm fully participating," she huffed.

"Fine, enjoy _fucking_ him," Jacob said bitingly. "See if I care. I hope you enjoy being a conquest. Call me in a few days after he dumps you." He turned on his heel and stormed into the lodge.

Bella stood there, hurt and reeling from his harsh words. I was definitely going to kill him for speaking to her like that. No one talked to Bella like that.

I marched towards the lodge as quickly as I could without blowing my human cover. Bella yelled behind me. "Edward, where are you going? Don't! Please, listen to me!"

Instead of listening to her, I pictured his demise. I decided to drag him out of the lodge and throw him off the dock. It would be painful but quick. He deserved worse, so I considered my plan humane.

"Edward _freaking_ Cullen, I swear to God. I will never talk to you again if you don't STOP right now!"

Her words sank in, and I stopped. There was only one thing I wanted more than to kill Jacob Black, and that was Bella. Clearly, if I killed him, I would upset her, and that would hurt my chances with her. Also, I would have to leave Forks and go into hiding. That would be a problem.

I turned around and looked at her, trying to calm my brutal thoughts. She was stumbling through the rocks towards me, her face flushed from yelling. She held back her hair with one of her delicate hands and gripped her jacket closed with the other.

I instantly felt like an asshole. I had made her even more distraught. Also, I had broken my promise. Earlier in the night, I'd told her that I'd help her with her shoes, and Jacob Black had made me break that promise.

I quickly walked back to her and swept her up in my arms, enveloping myself with her scent. She was the best antidote for my temper. "Bella, I'm sorry," I murmured. "I just got so _angry_. No one should talk to you like that," I fumed.

She turned her face into my jacket and steadied herself. After a deep breath, she encircled her arms around my waist. "It's okay. I'm surprised you heard that. And I'm sorry to _you_. He was rude."

"How do you know him?" I asked indignantly.

"He's a family friend. His dad is best friends with my dad, so I've known him since I was really young."

"Well, I don't like him."

Bella pulled away from me and looked up with an exasperated expression. "Yeah, I picked up on that," she rolled her eyes. "Edward, I know he acted like a jerk, but you don't even know him. He's actually been a good friend to me. With the exception of his behavior a moment ago, what reason could you possibly have to hate him?"

Because his family and mine are mortal enemies. Because he wants you. Instead of saying any of that, I tried another angle. "Why didn't you tell him that I'm your boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?" When I didn't answer and kept my jaw clenched, she smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see. You're jealous." An uncontrollable giggle escaped from her perfect lips, and she doubled over in laughter.

I felt a little offended. "Maybe I am jealous. Why is that so funny?"

"You," she emphasized, waving at me, "feeling jealous? Over me?" She laughed more. "It's so unnecessary. I don't get it."

"What do you mean?," I asked honestly. "I think it's wholly necessary. What's not to get?"

"Edward," she said with another chuckle, "if anyone should be jealous, it's _me_. I keep waiting for you to wake up and realize that you should be with someone like Jessica and not me. You have _nothing_ to be jealous about. I'm the one who has to walk around school as girls stare daggers at me and wonder why you're with me. Every time I'm in public with you, I'm reminded about how I'm not good enough for you."

I was stunned as she finished her speech. Bella thought that I was too good for _her_. She had no idea the kind of hold she had on me, or how desirable she was to those around her. It was unbelievable.

I stared at her, and she bit her lip, her eyes still sparkling from her laughter. She was glorious and completely oblivious. As her laughter faded, she looked up and waited for me to say something.

I needed her. _Now_. I needed to show her what she did to me, and I was sick of controlling myself. There was nothing left to say. There was only action.

I picked her up bridal style, and she gasped in shock. "Edward, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"No."

"Where are we going?" She looked a little afraid, but I didn't care. She should be scared.

"On our walk." The one we were going to take before we were rudely interrupted…

"Well, shouldn't I _walk_ then?"

"No."

Within seconds, we were in the protection of the woods. The music from the lodge played in the distance, but besides that, the only other sounds within earshot were Bella's breathing and the forest. I could hear the river down below in the valley, and a small animal scurried away from us, undetected by Bella.

Before she could protest, I laid her down on a patch of grass and lowered myself on top of her. Her heart started racing, and I didn't know if it was from fear or desire. I opened her jacket and ran my hand along her side, speaking softly.

"Bella, there's _nothing_ funny about me being jealous. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you have any idea how irresistible you are?"

Her breathing was erratic now. I bent down and kissed her neck, pushing aside the strap of her halter dress. "Are you afraid?" I breathed. "I'll stop. Just tell me."

I didn't wait for her to answer before I began untying the straps of her dress, all the while hungrily kissing her neck.

"No," she said quietly, her voice a little shaky. "I don't want you to stop."

I let go of the straps and willed myself to do this slowly. She was stiff underneath me and unsure of herself. I wanted her to be comfortable.

I kissed her deeply, taking her tongue gently into my mouth. I wanted to taste her saliva; it was sweeter than all of the human blood I'd ever had combined. After a few moments of carefully massaging and tasting her tongue, she began softening underneath me. She made the sweetest sound and wrapped her hands around my neck, finally participating.

We kissed passionately until she suddenly pulled away. I almost forced her lips back to mine, but she caught me off guard and moved her lips to my neck. Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth and tasted my skin. I wanted her lips all over my body, and I trembled as she continued her exploration. When I moaned and grabbed at her waist, I felt her smile against my cold skin.

"Do you like that?" she asked seductively. I was too overcome with desire to answer. With another smile, she stuck out the full length of her tongue and ran it up my neck. It was hot as hell, and I gasped involuntarily.

I didn't think it could get any hotter until she lightly bit my neck. The soft pressure of her mouth was too much, and I dragged her face back to mine, needing her tongue again. I slid my hands up her thighs and hiked up her dress in the process, frantically running my hands over her legs. She was wearing a thong, and I thanked God for the gift of skimpy underwear. I settled my hands on her waist, but not before I caressed the bare, hot skin of her ass and hips.

I could smell her arousal, and I was dying to taste it. I wanted it more than anything. She had to let me.

"Bella, you're so fucking wet. I can smell it," I said hoarsely.

She gasped and stopped kissing me. Her body flushed, and she tried to get away from me.

"I'm sorry," she murmured with embarrassment.

"Why?" I said, completely confused. I didn't want to let her away from me, so I kept her pinned underneath me until she gave me an explanation.

"I'm so embarrassed. Let me up, Edward."

It took me a second to figure it out, and then it dawned on me. "Are you embarrassed…that I can smell you?"

She cringed and blushed an even darker shade of red. "Yes."

I was so stupid. I had made her feel self conscious. I had to redeem myself. "No, Bella, listen. You smell amazing," I promised. "I have a great sense of smell, that's all. Please don't be offended. I love it." _Please don't_ _make me stop touching you._

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly. She stopped trying to escape from underneath me, so that was a good sign.

My eyes were filled with lust as I gazed into her brown ones, persuading her to believe me. "Bella, I've never smelled anything better in all of my existence." I kissed her and was cautious of the venom pooling in the back of throat. I tried to show her how much I meant it by making the kiss linger. "Everything about you blows my mind." I breathed against her hot skin, and she shuddered.

I moved one of my hands around her waist and played with the thin strap of her thong. My hand was so close to her center, the primary source of her delicious heat. She moaned as I inched my hand farther and farther down. Her arousal was all but pulsing into my hand, and I wanted to slip my fingers in so badly and taste her. I was going mad.

"Bella, I want to taste you. Can I please?" My voice was rough and desperate, and my hand hovered above her, teasing her intentionally.

"Okay." Her breathing was ragged, and she clutched my back.

Without another word, I kissed her and simultaneously pushed aside her thong. I held my breath and gently traced her slick folds, memorizing her perfect form. She bucked underneath my hand, and I nearly lost my mind. Very slowly, I placed a finger on her swollen clit and pressed down softly, eliciting a moan from her beautiful lips. I parted her legs even more and plunged a single finger into her center.

I had studied enough medicine to understand the female anatomy, but I had never dreamed it would feel like this. I recalled everything I knew about the g-spot and hooked my finger, steadily massaging until I felt her get wetter and moan louder. I slipped in another finger, eager to give her more, to feel more. She was so tight.

My hand was on fire when she sucked in a breath and said my name. "Edward…oh god…I can't…believe…" She couldn't speak and moaned loudly instead.

I wondered if Bella had ever had an orgasm. Had she even masturbated? I was on top of the world knowing that my hands were the first to touch her slick core. I wanted them to be the last, and I thrust in another finger, working faster in my ecstasy.

"Edward," she moaned again. She was moving against my hand now, caught up in her desire. She looked like a goddess in the faint light. Her dark hair was splayed out around her in the grass, and she was writhing with pleasure. I wanted to remember this forever.

"Do you like that, Bella?" I said seductively, borrowing her words from earlier. "You're so beautiful. You feel so good," I said almost incoherently in between kisses.

"Yes," she panted.

I took my free hand and roamed over her stomach and up to her chest. I was getting greedy, and I wanted to see her breasts in their splendor. Could I have that, too? I grazed my hand over one of her breasts, feeling her nipple harden under my hand.

My own erection was straining against my pants, and it was getting painful. I tried to ignore it and focus on Bella, but it was distracting me. Almost as if she could read my mind, Bella guided her hands down to my pants and started unbuttoning them, still rocking against my hand deliciously.

"I want to feel you, too," she said urgently.

"Fuck, Bella." She had unbuttoned me and was trying to push down my pants. "Wait," I begged. It was hard to deny her, but I knew I couldn't hold out if she touched me. I would cum right away and ruin this for the both of us. The mere _thought_ of her hand around my dick was almost enough to make me climax.

I pulled her halter down and moved my mouth to her breast, tweaking her nipple with my tongue through her bra. I wanted her to cum before I did, so I inserted a fourth finger and worked feverishly, making her squeal into my shoulder.

I could feel her heat intensify, and I knew she was close to her climax. It was primal and completely natural for me to touch her like this. Even if I had never studied it, I knew what was happening, and I knew how to accomplish it. I lived for this moment.

"Cum for me, Bella. Please, baby. Cum for me," I whispered in her ear, moving my mouth back down to her sheathed breast. I thrust my fingers in deeper and flicked her clit.

"Edward!," she cried. Before she could say another word, I felt her walls clench and spasm around my hand. Her juices covered me, and I could barely keep my hand in place to let her finish her orgasm. I wanted to taste her now.

I didn't know if it would be too forward at this point to lick her juices directly, so I gathered as much of her on my hand as I could and devoured it greedily. My eyes rolled back in my head as I tasted her. It was what I'd wanted since the first day I'd met her, and it was better than I'd dreamed. Before I could stop myself, the intensity of her flavor, so sweet and potent, had me cumming in my pants.

I rolled off of her and tried to catch my mess before I ruined my pants. "Shit," I groaned. I still licked my hand, trying to get every last drop. I had no shame.

Once I calmed down, I looked over to see Bella breathing heavily, still on her back. The whole experience had been frenzied and quick, and I started to worry that I hadn't made it last long enough. Maybe I'd been horrible as a lover. I didn't even get her bra off. Jesus, I'd wanted to see her exposed breasts… I wanted to do it all over again and do a more thorough job.

I wiped my orgasm on the grass and willed myself not to get another erection. I really wanted to lick her pussy, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. _Pace yourself, Edward._

Instead of ravaging her, I grabbed her hand, trying to be sweet. "Are you alright, Bella? I'm sorry it went so fast," I said shamefully. "I couldn't help it…"

She rolled onto my chest and put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Edward Cullen, you are a God. I didn't know it could feel like that. It was… amazing," she admitted shyly, searching for the right word. She was glowing from her orgasm. I was speechless for a moment as she gazed at me, looking other-worldly in her beauty.

"Bella, it was amazing for me, too. I could spend forever doing that with you."

"I was so caught up in all of it, I didn't even get to help you…"

"You helped me plenty," I said and raised my eyebrow, gesturing to the mess in the grass.

She laughed. "I suppose. Practice makes perfect, right?"

"God, yes," I said, pulling her into a hug. "Let's start an after school club. I'll host it at my house. You and me, every day, _practicing_ this."

She laughed again and ran a hand through my hair as she kissed my jaw. "Sounds like a plan."

We started adjusting our clothes to head back to the party, and I stared at Bella shamelessly as she re-tied her halter and pulled down her skirt.

"I like it better untied," I whined.

"I'm sure you do," she smirked.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, I know we're moving fast, but I want you to know that I really do care for you. This is more than lust for me, despite what people like Jacob may think. I want more than that from you."

She looked at me adoringly. "I care for you, too. It works both ways, you know. People think I like you because you're, well, _you_, but it's more than that. It's more than lust. I wouldn't do this with just anyone."

"I know that, Bella. Although, I am glad you're doing it with me. I'd be your slave if you wanted." I wagged my eyebrows, and she hit me playfully.

We walked out of the forest, and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket instantly. I pulled it out with a sigh. I didn't want my time with Bella interrupted. To my surprise, it was Alice.

"Hold on, Bella. I have to take this."

I stepped away and accepted the call. Before I could say hello, Alice was screaming at me.

"Edward, where have you BEEN? I've been trying to call you for almost an hour!"

"I guess I didn't have cell phone connection." My signal was even weak now. "Why? What's up?"

"You disappeared, that's why! All of you did. It's like your futures vanished – you, Rosalie Bella and Emmett. And no one is picking up their phones, so I've been freaking out! Carlisle is on his way over to the lodge now to check on you guys. I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh shit, Alice! We're all fine. I need to call Carlisle and tell him not to come." That was the last thing I needed right now – my father showing up here.

"I don't understand this at all. Have you actually seen Rosalie and Emmett? Let me talk to them!" She was truly frightened, so I softened my voice.

"Alice, I'll go get them right now. Calm down. Just let me call Carlisle."

"Tell me everything that's happened," she insisted. "Leave _nothing_ out. I don't know why I can't see you, and I have to figure it out. I'm freaking out right now."

I recounted everything I could at a pace too quickly and quietly for a human to hear. When I got to the part about Jacob Black, she interrupted me. "Wait, a descendant of Ephraim Black is there? At the party?"

"Yeah, why?" Even thinking about Jacob pissed me off. And then it all clicked. If I hadn't been so distracted by Bella, I would've picked up on it sooner.

"You can't see us because of Jacob."

"Probably. Edward, you need to get out of there. It's too risky when I can't see you like this."

"Well, what about before?" I said annoyed. "You were fine leaving me to fend for myself. What's the difference now?"

"I could see you at least. I could know that you'd be okay. I can't know anything right now, and I'm hundreds of miles away! Please!" There was genuine panic in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Let me go get everyone and we'll head out. Let me call Carlisle."

"Alright, but call me right back! Stay on the phone with me until I can see again."

"Fine. I'll call as soon as I can."

I hung up and called Carlisle, telling him we were fine and promising to head straight home. Bella asked me what was going on, and I made up an excuse about my uncle in LA. We went to round up the group.

The lodge was still packed, except there were more drunk people now. Immediately, I could smell Jacob and his vile friends in a far corner of the lodge. He had been drinking and was sneering at me. I sneered right back and followed my siblings' scent.

Emmett and Rosalie were slow dancing way too sexily while a group of wide-eyed sophomores stared at them. Ben was talking belligerently to some kid named Tyler, and Angela was pouting in a corner. _Great_. I would make Emmett pay for this. I could see that Angela was pissed with Ben, and that Ben was wasted thanks to Emmett's antics.

"I'm going to get Ben," I said to Bella. "You should talk to Angela. We're going to need to do damage control tomorrow. I think we should invite them to the movie with us."

"Yeah," she said, biting her lip. "Good plan."

"Ben, man, we gotta go." Tyler looked at me, impressed that I was Ben's friend.

Ben's face lit up when he saw me. He was completely drunk in his thoughts and hardly making sense. It would've been amusing if Alice weren't already calling me back, and if Jacob weren't contemplating punching me. I had been right. Drunken teenagers were a bad idea.

"Dude, Edward! I really love you, man! You're weird a lot, but still way cool." Ben grabbed my arm and fell. "Oh shit, it must be cold outside! You're freezing."

"Yeah, it is. C'mon. Let's head home." I started towing him towards the door and called to Rosalie and Emmett in a voice that I knew only they could hear.

Rosalie came up for air. "What?"

"Let's go," I said to her frigidly. I was angry at them for letting Ben get this drunk. Did they have no common sense at all?

Ben leaned over conspiratorially to whisper in my ear. Unfortunately, he wasn't being nearly as stealthy as he thought he was. "I think Angela is mad at me. What do you think, Edward? I totally need more flowers."

"We'll talk about it later, Ben. Ssh."

Alice was calling again, so I picked up the phone while I held up Ben. Everyone else was following behind me, and we definitely had an audience.

"Alice, I'll call you back in twenty seconds. I need to get everyone to the car. Ben is drunk."

"Just hand the phone to someone else and let me stay on!"

I looked at Rosalie and threw her the phone. "Talk to Alice," I demanded. I could see that Alice was filling Rosalie in on everything going on, and Rosalie was starting to freak out, too.

Jacob Black was seriously considering fighting me. He finally made up his mind when I got to the door, and he called my name loudly over the music. Emmett immediately turned around.

"Where do you think you're going with Bella? I'll get her home, man," he slurred. He walked over, pushing people out of the way.

I continued outside, trying to ignore him. Emmett wanted to kick his ass. At least I wasn't the only one who found him irritating.

We were halfway to the car when Jacob and some of his friends caught up with us. "Bells," he yelled. "Where'ya goin'? I'll take you home. Stay for a while longer."

She glared at him. "You're drunk. Seth, don't let him drive," she said to one of his friends.

"Hey, I wanna talk to Edward for a second. Come over here. Or are you scared?" He swayed a little and hiccupped. I wanted to kill him, but not when he was drunk.

We loaded everyone into the car. I put Bella in the front seat and decided to drive. I walked around the car and finally turned to Jacob, who was still taunting me like an idiot.

"Sleep it off, Jacob."

"Hey, fuck you. You sleep it off."

I suppressed my blinding wrath and got into the car. I sped off and purposely kicked up gravel in his face. Once we were a half mile out, Rosalie told me that Alice could see us again and hung up. At least that was good news.

Bella touched my face softly, and I turned to look at her. I was still seething as she spoke tenderly. "Edward, thank you."

I stared into her lovely face and felt instantly calm. I couldn't be angry when I had her by my side. Besides, I hadn't kill Jacob – yet – and all of us were safe for the time being. I smiled crookedly despite myself and lifted one of her hands to my lips. "Anytime, love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? Thanks for reading!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love you guys. There's nothing more to say, except enjoy the chap! And sorry for any annoying typos - they're always glaring after the fact.  
**

**Don't own Twilight - S Meyer does, and I love her, too. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV **

"I wish you could stay," I said for the millionth time.

"I know." Bella rubbed circles into my hand with her thumb, trying to prolong our last moment together until tomorrow. Her disappointed expression matched mine, and her full lips were fixed into an adorable pout. Unfortunately, Angela was impatiently waiting in Bella's truck to go home.

I sighed at Angela's agitated thoughts towards Ben. 'Project Ben and Angela' was not going according to plan, and I needed to fix it. After all, I was partially responsible for tonight. Emmett wasn't an easy guy to refuse. I should've been there to keep Emmett in check.

I walked Bella to her truck and pleaded with Angela across the seat.

"Angela, you're going to the movie tomorrow, right? Ben and I will pick you and Bella up around noon. We'll have a nice time," I promised.

"I don't know, Edward. I have a lot to do tomorrow." I could see in her thoughts that she wasn't actually that busy.

I unleashed all of my charm on her. "C'mon, Angela. _Please_? We'll have fun. Give Ben a chance to redeem himself. Emmett is an asshole. You can't blame Ben. Say yes."

She looked at me for a long moment while Bella bit her lip in anticipation, hoping for Angela to agree. Getting our friends together had quickly become Bella's and mine joint project. I saw in Angela's mind that I had won, and I smiled.

"Okay, fine. I'll go," she said begrudgingly.

I gave her a big smile. "Terrific! See you tomorrow, then."

I leaned into the truck until I was inches from Bella's face. She held her breath, and Angela stared at me from the passenger's seat.

"I had a great night, Ms. Swan. I can't wait until tomorrow." I slowly kissed her lips and barely contained my passion. Bella blushed under our contact, and I lifted up a hand to sweep away some of her hair, dropping it quickly.

"Good night, ladies," I chuckled, putting my hands in my pockets. "Bella, text me when you're home safe."

"Good night," she answered in a daze.

I watched her truck rumble down the drive with a forlorn look. I wanted to race to her bedroom and wait for her, but I knew we weren't ready for that yet. I'd give it a few more weeks before we progressed to sleepovers, although the thought of holding her all night made me giddy. I stood outside until her text and then ghosted back to the house.

As I walked into the living room, I gave Emmett and Rosalie another hateful stare.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?" Emmett grumbled. "I had no idea the kid was such a lightweight. He barely drank anything." Rosalie nodded in agreement next to him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Guys, eight beers is wholly excessive, especially for a teenager who doesn't drink _ever_. You should feel ashamed of yourselves," I chastised.

I glanced at Ben, who was snoring loudly on the couch. One of his legs was hanging off the edge, and his face was smushed into a couch cushion. It didn't look comfortable. I was glad we had the foresight to have him spend the night. His parents would've killed him if they saw him like this.

He emitted another loud snore, and I furrowed my brow. We couldn't leave him on the couch. "I should get him into a bed," I said. "I'm going to put him in Alice and Jasper's room."

Carlisle had gone back to the hospital to work a double shift, but Esme came downstairs and gave my siblings an equally scathing look. "Sorry, sorry," Emmett and Rosalie mumbled together.

When I picked Ben up to carry him upstairs, he twitched and talked in his sleep. "Mom, I'm not eating that," he asserted. "It's gross."

I froze until he started snoring again, and Emmett silently chortled. I wondered if Bella talked in her sleep. That would be interesting to hear.

Once I got Ben into bed, I spent the rest of the night reading. Bella had mentioned that she loved _Wuthering Heights_, a book that I'd detested. Even still, I wanted to figure out what she enjoyed about it, so I reread it. I also read a few more of her favorites, trying to get any insight into her intricate mind. By early morning, I had several questions for her, but I was far from unraveling the mysteries of her mind. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to do that, but I'd try for as long as she'd let me.

Although I tried to focus on reading, I couldn't prevent my thoughts from frequently drifting back to earlier in the night. I couldn't forget the way that Bella had felt and tasted. I fantasized about it several times, but then I'd get too carried away and force myself to think about something else. I wanted to keep my desire under as much control as possible. Besides, masturbating wouldn't help quench the desire I felt; I'd probably just rub myself raw, if that were possible. I shuddered; I didn't want to find out.

Ben woke up at around 9:00AM, and Esme had already prepared a huge breakfast for him. It was much more than one human would need; she had full omelets, fruit, French toast, pastries and breakfast meats galore. I wasn't surprised that Esme would take her role as hostess to an extreme degree. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but she just smiled sheepishly and started loading the dishwasher.

Ben stumbled down the stairs, looking pretty torn up and hung over. As soon as he saw the spread of food, his mood seemed to improve exponentially. When Esme told him to help himself, he ravenously picked out an omelet, a mound of French toast and some bacon.

"Thanks, Esme, Edward," he said in between mouthfuls. "This is amazing."

"It's all Esme," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh. Not great." He looked at Esme shyly. "I don't normally do that. I am so sorry."

"It's okay," she soothed. "It's a rite of passage, sweetheart. I'd rather you be here where we can take care of you than somewhere else."

I muffled a laugh at the irony. Technically, this was the most dangerous place in town. He was in a vampire lair.

Ben smiled gratefully and kept stuffing his face.

Suddenly, he thought of Angela, and pure terror spread across his face. He looked at me worriedly and dropped his bacon. "Oh, God, Edward. What happened with Angela?"

"She's not happy with you," I said honestly, "but it's nothing that can't be fixed. We have a date with them at noon. You can redeem yourself then."

"How am I going to do that? What do I say? I am such an idiot!" He hung his head and kept talking. "By the way, are Emmett and Rosalie okay? Where are they?"

"I imagine Emmett is at his apartment, but Rose is upstairs asleep." Really, she was upstairs reading Cosmo. Once she heard me mention her name, she bounded downstairs.

Ben's eyes popped open and he blushed upon seeing Rosalie in her nightgown. It was more lingerie than a nightgown. If not for Ben's reaction, I wouldn't have even noticed. I was used to her revealing wardrobe by now.

Rosalie smiled and enjoyed his obvious attraction. She had heard everything from her room and decided to participate in the conversation.

"Are we talking about Angela? Ben, the way to a girl's heart is through compliments and confidence. You do those two things, and you're set."

"Really?" I interjected skeptically. I figured there was a little more to it than that.

"No, that's it," she insisted. Girls can't resist a confident guy, and they need to feel desired. Every girl is at least a little insecure. You need to play off of that."

"Why would Angela ever feel insecure?" Ben was confused. In his mind, Angela was plenty confident and perfect.

"She's probably insecure because you refuse to make a move on her." I hated to agree with Rosalie on this one, but when it came to Ben and Angela, he did need to make more of an effort. He barely talked to her.

"She's way too good for me, though. I don't deserve her." Ben frowned and picked at his omelet.

Rosalie got an idea in her head and I hissed lowly, disapproving of it. Ignoring me, she sauntered over to Ben and ruffled his dirty blonde hair. He looked up at her, completely shocked. Although Ben was enamored with Angela, Rosalie was impossible to refuse, her beauty undeniable. His thoughts were jumbled as she fluttered her lashes.

"Ben," she purred, "you _do_ deserve Angela." She bent over the table, giving him an unobstructed view of her cleavage. "You're a great guy. If I wasn't with Emmett, I might date you." She laughed softly.

Ben was helpless against her persuasion. "Oh," he squeaked out. "That's nice."

Rosalie flipped her hair and smiled coyly. To my surprise, Ben did feel a little more confident after Rosalie's flirting. Maybe her plan wasn't so stupid.

She continued after perching herself on the table, now having his full attention. "You need to show Angela that you like her. That's what Emmett did to win me over. Don't be afraid to put yourself out there."

Rosalie got an idea, and her eyes lit up. "Let's set some goals for the day, things you'll do to show Angie you like her."

"I dunno about that…," Ben began nervously.

Rosalie brought one of her painted fingernails to her mouth and looked thoughtful, disregarding Ben's hesitation. "Hmm," she said after a contemplative moment, "First, put your arm around her in the movie. Oh, and touch her casually throughout the day, even if it's just a little arm stroke. That'll remind her that you're interested, and she'll get the message subtly. And third, kiss some part of her body before the date is over."

Ben blushed furiously, and Rosalie clarified quickly while I laughed at Ben's horror. "Like her _hand_, Ben! Or maybe her cheek. Just make contact between your lips and her skin at some point today."

Ben was about to object, but Rosalie cut him off. "Ben, I know for a fact that you've been after Angela for _years_. This has gone on long enough." Rosalie lowered her voice. "Don't make me blackmail you," she threatened menacingly.

"You wouldn't do that!" Ben looked distressed.

"Try me, Ben. Are you sure I wouldn't?"

I was enjoying this a little too much, so I decided to step in and put Ben at ease. "Ben, no one wants to force you to do anything" – I looked sternly at Rosalie - "but Rosalie _is_ right. You need to take the initiative."

He grumbled 'fine' under his breath and started stabbing at his omelet. Both Rosalie and I laughed, and Ben gave us an angry glare. We couldn't help it; an irritated Ben was hilarious.

I could hear that Rosalie wanted me to invite her along for the movie, but I thought it would be better if it were just the four of us. Ben needed a chance to work his magic without Emmett's boisterousness and Rosalie's incessant prodding.

As I got ready for my double date with Bella, I shook my head in amazement. I had a human friend spend the night, and now I was going on a date with my human girlfriend. How did this happen to me? I'd been killing murderers no more than a few months ago. I'd been thinking about sex with Tanya, of all things. I shuddered.

I was acting like a seventeen year old for the first time in over a hundred years, and I'd never been happier. I couldn't extinguish the constant fire in the back of my throat, but it was a small price to pay. I'd prefer to burn for eternity than be without Bella.

Ben and I got into my Volvo, and I tried to soothe his frazzled thoughts. "Ben, get excited! We're young and awesome, and we have two girls that like us. Life is good."

He smiled weakly. "Easy for you to say. I don't have your advantages." He was referring to my sculpted body and good looks.

"Besides that, Angela's pissed," he added.

"You have more advantages than you think," I said a little too sadly. At least he wouldn't accidentally kill Angela if he had sex with her. There was always a trade off; I had lived long enough to know that the grass wasn't always greener.

We headed to get the girls and played music the whole time, both lost in our own thoughts.

**BPOV **

I arrived to Angela's by 11:00AM and was uncharacteristically fussing with my hair. I bent closer to the mirror and scrutinized the pores on my face.

"Bella, you look fine. Stop obsessing! At least Edward will touch you," she mumbled from her bed. She hugged her favorite stuffed elephant and sulked.

I gave her an exasperated look and tried to reassure her for the thousandth time. "Ben is coming around, Angie. Don't give up on him. Plus, I have a good feeling about today." I lied. I was actually petrified for today.

"Besides, you didn't let Ben touch you last night…" I turned a dark shade of red and went back to staring in the mirror. Angie got my meaning almost instantly.

"What?!" she screeched. "_Isabella Swan_, tell me everything! I thought you and Edward were taking it slow! Oh my God," she sucked in a breath and lowered her voice, "Did you have sex with him?"

"No!" I hissed, even more embarrassed. "I didn't do that." _At least, not yet,_ I tacked on in my head.

"What exactly did you do? Tell me, Bella."

I gathered my courage before speaking. I needed a few moments; Angela knew me well enough to give me time and waited expectantly.

"I, uh, let him touch me…down there, and we kissed…a lot." I was mortified saying the words aloud. A part of me wondered if I should be allowed to do these things if I couldn't even talk about them.

"Did you have an orgasm?" Evidently, Angela was much more comfortable with the subject than I. She didn't blush at all, while I all but turned into a tomato.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Her amazement instantly faded into concern. "Are you okay? I mean, no wonder you're freaking out."

"I'm better than okay" I admitted. "It was amazing."

Angela shook her head in disbelief and then frowned.

"What?" I asked a little defensively. I didn't need her judgment. I knew I was moving fast with Edward, but it's not like I planned it that way…

"I'm jealous, Bella, that's all. Wow. I've been trying to date Ben for three years, and you get a boyfriend and an orgasm all in the same week!" She giggled uncontrollably when she witnessed my shocked expression.

I threw my brush at her and jumped onto the bed, joining in with her laughter.

When our laughing died down, she gave me a serious look. "But don't you think it is a little fast? I like Edward and all, but we barely know him."

I knew why she was worried. She was my best friend and didn't want to see me get hurt. Unfortunately, I was worried about the same thing and didn't have anything reassuring to say. What if he acted detached today? What if he realized he didn't like me after last night? All of these outcomes were possibilities in my head.

"I know, Angie. It _is_ fast. I guess all I can say is that I didn't expect it, either. When I'm with him, it just feels right. I've never felt so drawn to someone, and it's more than just his looks. He's the most wonderful guy I've ever met."

Angela gave me a doubtful look. "He's nice, but he's managed to get into your pants – no offense, Bella – in a matter of a week! How can you possibly know he's wonderful?"

It was a fair question, and I answered as best I could. "There are little things." I struggled with the words to explain it to her. "He loves books and wants to know what I read. He cares about meeting my father, and he wants me to meet his family, too. He seems serious about us, about getting to know me. He even wanted to be in a relationship. And yes, he's been pretty aggressive, but it isn't like I've discouraged it. I mean, I'm the one who attacked him in my truck this past week," I reminded her.

"True."

I sighed loudly and fell back onto her bed. "I don't know what I'm doing, Angie. I really don't, but I don't care. As long as Edward wants me, I'm his. I don't think I have a choice in the matter anymore. I'm completely head over heels." Even thinking about him made me smile.

Instead of arguing with me, she nodded in assent. "Yeah, he's pretty persuasive. Even last night when he looked at me and asked about the movie, I was like, _whoa_. I couldn't tell him no. Let's just hope he's not an asshole."

I gave her an agreeable smile and jumped off the bed.

As we finished getting ready, I thought about all of the things that I hadn't told Angela. Edward was special for a lot of reasons, some of which I couldn't pinpoint yet. I had never told her about his cold skin, and she didn't seem to notice the eye color coincidence between his family and Emmett. I was still confused by that, because he was adopted. It made sense for Rosalie and him to have such strikingly similar eyes, but what about the others? And then there were other odd things about him that nagged from the recesses of my mind…

I tried to push all of that aside and focus on what was relevant: Edward wanted to be with me, and I wanted to with him. Nothing else needed to matter.

Right before noon, I assessed my outfit and felt satisfied with my choice. I wore jeans, and I borrowed a crimson sweater from Angie that fit me pretty well. I wore my hair down and kept my makeup minimal. I gave up criticizing my face and tried to calm my nerves.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Angela's eight-year old sister ran to get the door. She opened the door and stared at my date with her mouth open.

Edward was leaning against the doorway in all of his splendor. He gave me a breathtaking grin and ran a hand through his tousled, bronze hair. He was a vision, and Angie's sister seemed to think so, too.

"Are you a model?" she asked unabashedly.

He smiled at her sweetly and bent down to her eye level. "No. I'd have to be as pretty as you to be a model, and you're much prettier than I am," he said seriously in his musical voice. She giggled and ran to find Angela. Edward chuckled softly.

"You're quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" I teased.

"No, I am only one lady's man." He stood up and looked at me meaningfully.

I searched his face for any reservations or reasons to be suspicious, but his eyes were warm and open. He looked equally thrilled to see me, and all of my fears dissipated.

Without another thought, I ran into his arms and buried my face into his chest, breathing deeply.

"Mmm." A light growl resonated from the back of his throat as he stroked my back. "If I didn't enjoy holding you so much, I'd let you go and ring the doorbell again. This is nice." He kissed the top of my head longingly, sending my heart racing.

"Hey, Bella," Ben said from behind Edward. I hadn't even noticed him.

I pulled away from Edward's chest and smiled. "Hey, Ben. How do you feel?"

He looked embarrassed and kicked a rock on the porch. "Fine. Sorry about that."

"No problem." I patted his arm and tried to comfort him. "Don't feel too badly."

Angela came out just then and looked at Ben with a guarded expression. "Hey, guys. Ben, how's the hang over?"

He winced at her words. "Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Fine," she said coolly.

I hit her arm discreetly and Edward frowned. She needed to give Ben a chance, or else this was going to be a long and awkward day.

We all packed into Edward's shiny car, and Edward held my hand lovingly. He brought it up to his face and kissed, a smile lingering on his sensuous lips.

"What?" I asked. He found something amusing; I was learning some of his expressions.

"Just you." He kissed my hand again and gazed at me until I blushed. He seemed to enjoy it when I blushed, which was unfair. I was so easy to read, and he was such a mystery.

"You look beautiful today, do you know that?" he asked.

Angela and Ben were skulking in the back seat, so I rolled my eyes and tried to downplay his affection. In reality, my heart was bursting with happiness. "Sure."

He got the point and laughed lightly, letting go of my hand. I didn't like that and frowned a little. After we were on the highway, I grabbed his cool hand back possessively. It felt like perfectly sculpted marble. He was unreal.

We played music all of the way into Port Angeles and tried to make small talk, but it was hard for Edward and me not to get caught up in our own discussion. I was just as captivated by his thoughts as I was his beautiful face and sexy voice. I loved watching him talk. It was going to be hard to sit next to him for an entire movie and not make out with him the whole time.

We parked valet at a nice restaurant, and I noticed Edward tip the runner generously. He planted a kiss on my neck and guided me to the front door. Ben and Angela trailed behind us, still acting unhappy.

Edward whispered to me. "This isn't going well. Angela is still mad. I think Ben needs to try a little harder."

"I agree."

Lunch was awkward, because Angie and Ben were still standoffish. I wished it was just Edward and me, and I tried without success to make conversation with our silent companions. Also, Edward barely ate and acted a little sullen.

It occurred to me that I almost never saw him eat. Judging by his perfect body, he must work out. I hoped that he was being healthy and not abusing his body or anything. I'd find out later.

We headed out to the car and suddenly Edward's mood perked up. He wouldn't tell me what was responsible for the change, and I stared at him curiously as we got into the car and headed to the movie theatre.

**EPOV**

Being with Bella was wonderful, and I was thoroughly annoyed at Ben and Angela. I immediately regretted inviting them along or even taking them on as a project. Bella looked so lovely today, and I wanted to be selfish and give her all of my attention. Especially after last night, I needed to hold her. I craved her touch now more than ever.

Ben and Angela's thoughts weren't helping my edginess. Both of them were frustrated, and neither one of them seemed prepared to do anything about it. I had tried to make encouraging comments to Ben, but he wasn't listening to me. He continually refused to put himself out there, and I was growing gloomier by the minute.

All of that changed after lunch.

We were walking to the car, and Ben finally had a breakthrough. Angela was rubbing her temple, feeling upset and looking particularly vulnerable, when it happened. Ben wanted to comfort her but couldn't. He remembered Rosalie's words from this morning, and he decided he would pick himself off the floor and put himself out there. If she rejected him, then fine. He was going to kiss her the first chance he got.

I needed to make that happen before he changed his mind.

I couldn't suppress my happiness as we sped to the theatre. Bella wanted to know why I was happy, but I couldn't tell her. Instead, I purchased all of our tickets, promising Ben that he could pay me back later. _Just kiss her, damn it. I'll buy the movie theatre if you kiss her. _

We took seats in the back of the theatre. Luckily, there weren't many people attending the mid-afternoon showing, so we spread out across most of the back row. I pulled Bella into my arms as the lights dimmed and waited for Ben to make his move.

I absentmindedly played with Bella's hair and watched Ben from the corner of my eye. Angela was sitting ramrod straight with her hands clutching the arm rests, and Ben was staring at her hopelessly. Finally, he got a look of determination and spoke softly.

"Angela?" He touched her arm.

"Yeah?" she asked annoyed.

"You look really pretty."

She was a little caught off guard. "Thanks."

Ben swallowed and tried again. "Angela, you always look pretty. Beautiful, in fact."

Surprise filled Angela's thoughts. "Okay," she said cautiously.

I smiled into Bella's hair; unfortunately, she couldn't hear the conversation.

"Look at me," Ben demanded. He was losing his nerve and getting impatient.

Angela obeyed and was completely caught off guard as Ben grabbed her face with both of his hands. He planted his lips on hers forcefully, and she stayed frozen underneath his kiss. After a moment, he softened; his urgency and nerves made the kiss rougher than he'd intended. After a minute or so, he pulled away, feeling equally terrified and satisfied.

Angela got over her initial shock, and a smile broke out across her face in the dark. She moved the armrest out of the way and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

Now, Ben was surprised. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered against her cheek. "I've wanted this for so long. I'm sorry I've been so dumb."

"You're forgiven," she said breathlessly.

I nudged Bella and pointed towards Ben and Angela. She almost squealed aloud at their kiss and gave me a silent high five.

We settled in for the movie, but I was jealous of Ben and Angela's make out session. I tried to ignore their thoughts, but being so close to an aroused couple was getting to me. Bella seemed equally unsettled.

Bella started rubbing my thigh while she watched the movie. It was driving me wild, and I was fighting a serious erection.

"Bella," I said in a strained voice, "do you want anything from the concession stand?" I needed to get up or else I was going to start my own make out session in the theatre, and I wasn't sure that I could keep it PG. She smelled like heaven, and her body felt so good lying against mine. And her hand, so delicious on my thigh… My resistance was weakening by the second.

"No, I'm okay. Do you want something?"

"Uh, yeah. I want some water."

I unwound myself from her and stood up. It was painful to be separated from her lovely warmth, but I needed to do it for both our sakes. I bent down to chastely kiss her cheek, but she moved her mouth to mine and breathed. It was my undoing, and I deepened the kiss immediately.

She could feel my desire, and she smiled against my lips. "What took you so long to kiss me?" she asked coyly.

"Come with me now. You can help me get water."

She nodded and decided not to interrupt Ben and Angela, who were still locked onto each other's mouths.

As soon as we passed the screen and headed down the theatre hallway, I lost my resolve. Bella must have been thinking the same thing, because we jumped each other at the same moment.

She grabbed my hair and moaned while she traced my lips with her tongue. After an intense kiss that rocketed my senses, she dropped her hand down to my erection and started rubbing it through my pants. It was aggressive and completely staggering.

"Bella," I begged and gasped, "stop."

She kissed every part of my face and neck as she worked her delicious hand over my length. "No. I don't want to stop."

She began unbuttoning my pants, and my fantasies started playing out before my eyes. Yes, I wanted this. I wanted this so badly. I started guiding her hand, wanting her to find my cock quicker.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming, and I abruptly moved away and buttoned my pants. "Someone's around the corner," I explained. I turned into the wall and closed my eyes.

As a woman passed by and eyed us curiously, I wished for the first time that Bella knew I was a vampire. I could whisk her away and find a private place for us without issue. If I'd wanted, I could even take her into the rafters and have my way with her.

Instead, I'd wait until after the movie to ravish her. If I couldn't get her alone later, then I'd definitely sneak into her room tonight. I needed more Bella.

My phone buzzed as we stood there, and I took it out to check and see who it was. It was a text from Alice.

_Just a head's up - Tanya is coming to see you tonight. Keep her away from Bella.  
_

I groaned and muttered a curse word. I had been avoiding Tanya's calls for a week now, and she was incredibly offended. She was going to confront me about it. If I knew Tanya at all, then I know she'd want more than just an apology. She would want to fuck, which she'd wanted for the better part of six decades.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"Nothing important." I stroked her cheek affectionately. Alice was right – Tanya had to stay far away from Bella.

I took Bella's hand and headed out to the concession stands. I would deal with Tanya later. For now, I was with Bella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think about Tanya??? Will she cause trouble? And when will Bella find out Edward is a vampire?  
**

**Oh, I'm catching up on responding to reviews! i haven't responded to chap 9 yet, but those reviews were so amazing and wonderful! Thanks for the support!**

**Review! : ) You make me happy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I posted this chapter so as to not leave everyone on a cliffhanger. I am so sorry that I haven't responded to reviews. Your reviews are the reason I wrote this chapter, so THANK YOU for your support!! The great response to this story means so much. I really love and appreciate you all! **

**Unfortunately, I will not be posting another chap until after finals, so that's about 5-6 weeks. Please still review, though. I PROMISE to finish this story and update with a feverish pace once school is wrapped up. I have some twists in store, so your patience will be handsomely rewarded with lemons and much, much more! Hehe!  
**

**Don't own twilight. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

EPOV

I texted Alice back to get an approximate time of Tanya's arrival. She'd be at the house around 8:00PM, and if I wasn't there, I knew she'd come looking for me. I angrily shut my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked. She narrowed her eyes when a group of girls giggled at me and whispered in our direction.

I grabbed her hand, trying to distract her from the girls' rude behavior. "That was my sister." I intentionally didn't specify which one. "We have an unexpected visitor coming over tonight, and I have to be home. I really wanted to hang out with you, and now I can't."

Bella's face fell, but she forced her voice to sound nonchalant. "Oh, that's fine. I have homework to do, anyway, and my dad wanted me to go to La Push with him…"

"What?" I said a little too harshly.

Bella blinked and looked confused. "My dad wants me to go to La Push?" She asked it as a question, startled by my intensity.

I tried to monitor my voice, but my words came out clipped. "I don't think you should go there."

"Why?" she demanded. She immediately got defensive.

I tried to think of a safe answer, one that would be both believable and convincing. "I don't trust Jacob. He has bad intentions." I clenched my jaw and kept walking, hoping to end the discussion.

"_Really_?" She said as she let go of my hand. "As opposed to _your_ intentions?" Defiance flashed in her chocolate eyes. I was learning something about Bella. She didn't like being told what to do.

"Do you think I have bad intentions?" I asked earnestly. I was fervently trying to be less of a horny bastard, and I really did like her. Actually, I was downright obsessed with her every move. To say I 'liked' her didn't even begin to cover how I felt.

She softened her voice. "It's not that you have _bad_ intentions with me, but you did make out with me the first day we met."

"You didn't exactly fight me off," I reminded her.

She huffed but didn't try to refute my point. "Do you really think I would do something with Jacob when I'm already involved with you? And don't you think I would've done something by now if I had any interest in him whatsoever?"

"I'm not worried about your actions, Bella. I'm worried about Jacob's." _Also,_ _I'm a vampire, and he's a mortal enemy. Besides, Alice can't see you when you're there. I can't spy on you. _ I wished I could tell her the truth.

"Edward," Bella began with a sigh, "Jacob would never force me to do anything. This is ridiculous! I can't cut him out of my life just because you don't like him. He's practically family."

"Are you so sure that he wouldn't try something? Did you see how drunk he was the other night? And he wasn't looking at you like you were family," I pressed. "You're far from family in his mind."

"My dad is going to be there!" she all but yelled.

Although her eyes were on fire with outrage, I could hardly focus on our argument. She looked too ravishing. The crimson sweater set off her ivory skin and accentuated the pink hue of her cheeks. Her folded arms were pushing up her breasts, and I ogled shamelessly. I could tell, thanks to my extraordinary vision, that she was wearing a black silk bra.

I could also tell that she wasn't going to listen to me. Maybe we could compromise.

"Bella…" I began carefully. "Please, for now, just don't be alone with him. Can you at least agree to that?"

She looked at me for a long moment and let out a breath. "Fine. _For now._ But I still think this is wholly unnecessary and overdramatic. I can take care of myself."

I laughed against my will. Bella was the most delicate creature I'd ever met, and the thought of her fighting off Jacob Black was comical. Before I could stifle my laugh, her eyes blazed again.

"I _can_ take care of myself!" she insisted. "And I don't get why you have to be so controlling. What do you have against Jacob? What is this really about, Edward?"

I hesitated, hating to lie. She was right; this was about more than Jacob Black, but I couldn't admit that. "I'm sorry, Bella. Just please, for now, humor me."

"You didn't answer my question." She set her jaw stubbornly.

I ran a hand through my hair. This was getting more complicated than I'd anticipated. "I just have a…feeling. And I'm usually right when I get these feelings. Call it intuition."

She clearly didn't buy it, but she looked like she was going to let it go for now. Thank God.

With another sigh, she spoke. "Who is this visitor coming into town?"

I groaned inwardly. More lies. "A family friend from Denali." I left out the details of Tanya.

"Oh, that's nice." She tried to be polite and recover from her anger.

"I'd rather be with you," I said honestly.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow and uncrossed her arms.

"I would!" I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest. "Let's not fight, Bella," I murmured. "I feel like I don't get to see you enough as it is, and now I'll be deprived of you tonight. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I know you have good intentions. This is just all so new for me, you know? It's overwhelming."

I laughed lightly and knew exactly what she meant. "I do know. It's definitely overwhelming."

To demonstrate how overwhelming it was, I ran my hand down Bella's back meaningfully. "It's very hard," I said. "I am completely addicted to your very presence."

That seemed to diffuse the last of her anger, and she puckered her lips, waiting expectantly for a kiss. I gladly obliged her request and enjoyed the sweet burn of her scent crashing into me. I loved feeling the subtle changes in her body when we touched. Her breathing grew slightly more labored and her body temperature spiked. It was exhilarating.

We got some snacks and drinks and headed back into the theatre. Bella looked cold, so I wrapped her in my jacket, and she smiled gratefully. She was so dazzling, and I kissed her palm.

Ben and Angela were still going at it, so we sat in the row in front of them to give them some privacy. I still didn't want to hear their thoughts, and I couldn't wipe the pained expression from my face.

"What's the matter?" Bella whispered worriedly. "Do you not like the movie?"

"No, I love it. I'm just, uh, not feeling well." In truth, I was fucking horny, and I kept remembering how Bella _tasted_.

"Do you need to leave?" She stroked my arm and looked concerned. I felt guilty for making her worry, but I couldn't tell her the truth: our friends' sexual thoughts were making me uncomfortably aroused. I should be used to tuning those things out, but I felt sexual emotions so much more strongly when I was around Bella. I could hardly contain my own, let alone handle the thoughts of others.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

We sat through the rest of the movie, me entirely too tense and Bella entirely too worried about whether I felt alright. I avoided kissing her, not knowing whether I could stop myself from taking it too far.

The rest of the trip back to Forks continued to be tense; for me, it was all sexual tension. We listened to music, and our friends continued to make out. I held Bella's hand dutifully, and she looked disappointed for some reason. She was staring out the window and twirling the ends of her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked this time.

She put on a smile. "Yeah." Once she looked out the window, her lips settled back into a small frown.

I squeezed her hand and also frowned. I wanted to read her mind so badly. Was she upset that we had to part? Had I done something wrong? Was she still harboring anger from our fight about La Push? The uncertainty drove me mad.

It was already 7:30PM; I was going to have to drop her off and head straight to my house. Although the date had ended up great for Angela and Ben, it was less than perfect for me. I wanted more alone time with Bella. We still had so much to say. I also wanted more alone time for other reasons, but I refused to think about that now.

When we pulled up to Angela's house, Ben and I walked the girls to the door and said goodbye. I promised Bella to text her later tonight. After a slow kiss, I pulled myself away and walked back to the car. I was getting more and more pissed at Tanya. She had ruined my evening.

In the car, Ben couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. His happiness was infectious, and I smiled despite my darkening mood. "So, Ben. You really took Rose up on her challenge, huh?"

Ben's grin widened. "I guess. Oh my God, that was great!" Ben looked at me seriously. "I think I love her, Edward."

I laughed. "Yeah, kissing is great. And maybe you do love her, but I'd wait a few days before you mention it." I laughed again. I didn't know much about women, but I figured you needed to wait before you said that. Although, I used to think you waited to do a lot of things. For example, you'd definitely confess your love _before_ you let a girl stroke your cock in a movie theatre. I was breaking all of the rules.

Ben cranked up a song on the radio and strummed his fingers. I thought about Bella. Did I love Bella? I couldn't be sure. Love and lust were two different things. I knew I couldn't stay away from her, and that I wanted her more than anything else in my existence. Was that love? Perhaps I was merely obsessed.

I hoped I wouldn't love her. It would make it all that much harder to leave her one day. I couldn't stay with her forever. She deserved humanity.

I got to my house at 7:45PM, said goodbye to Ben, and waited downstairs for Tanya to arrive. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, and I was upset that no one was home. I didn't want to be alone with Tanya, so I texted Rosalie and asked her to get home immediately.

A few moments later, the door bell rang. Tanya was so dramatic, and I rolled my eyes. I could hear her thoughts outside the door, and she knew just to walk in.

I opened the door and tried to smile. "Tanya, hey."

She bounded into my arms and gave me a ferocious hug. She immediately picked up on my human companions' scents and gave me a questioning look. Her thoughts were equally confused and lustful, but she decided not to confront the 'human' issue.

"It isn't nice to stand people up," she purred. _Why did you blow me off? Who have you been hanging out with these days?_

"I've been…busy. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, Edward. You've been avoiding me."

"Hmm. That, too." I smiled ruefully. I couldn't deny it.

She looked up at me seductively. She was wearing a tight silk top and fuck-me heels. There was no denying that she was beautiful, but she had nothing on Bella. I felt badly for not caring about her at all.

"You got my hopes up," she complained. "That isn't very nice."

"Sorry," I said simply.

She still had her arms wrapped around me, and she took a step closer to my body. "Want to make it up to me? By the way, is it possible that you've gotten more handsome?" _I need this, Edward. It's been too long._ _Stop playing games with me._

I felt badly, because I had been playing games with her. I'd kept her on the backburner for years, refusing her at all corners until it was convenient for me. Even still, I couldn't live with myself if I had sex with her. I owed Bella – and myself – more than that.

"And you're more beautiful."

She moved her hand up under my shirt and over my back. She tried to kiss me, but I stepped out of it before she knew what happened. I was faster than most vampires, and I could see the shock and hurt in her thoughts at my abrupt rejection.

"Tanya, let's talk," I said from across the room. "You're right. It's been too long, and I need to stop playing games with you. You deserve better."

"I'm sick of talking. I know you're not into me. I get it. But I want to fuck, Edward. After seventy years or pursuing you, I need it. It's a matter of pride and principle at this point."

I sighed gustily and she walked over, putting her arms around me. "Don't you find me attractive at all?" She breathed against my neck and starting dragging her mouth across my neck and towards my jaw.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her back. She was giving me a guilt trip, and I felt like shit. Had I really been stringing her along for so many years? In her thoughts, I had been. She cared about me more than I'd realized. This was not going to be easy.

And, where the _fuck_ was Rosalie?? I needed to get Tanya and me out of here. Tanya's thoughts were hard to resist, because I could feel how distraught she was over my rejection. I needed a third party around to keep this legitimate.

"Tanya, I'm sorry, I truly am, but we really do need to talk. Let's just calm down."

"I'm sick of calming down." She fought against me and tried to grab for me again.

"Tanya, I have a girlfriend," I blurted out.

She finally stopped trying to grope me and backed up a few steps. "Who?" She started running through all of the vampires she knew. She was getting more and more upset.

"It's not a vampire, Tanya."

"A human?" "What the hell?" She started pacing. "You'd rather be with a human than with _me_?"

"It isn't like that, Tanya. I had no choice over the matter. I met her, and for the first time in my entire existence, I wanted someone."

She recoiled from my words. "Ouch," she muttered.

"Tanya, you're clearly stunning and too good for me. I'm a freak! You can't take this personally."

She considered my words as my phone rang. It was Alice, so I excused myself and picked it up. I knew better than to reject her call.

"Bella is coming over to the house!" Alice said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"She's returning your jacket, and she has something to say. She's hoping to make it before your out-of-town guest. She's really nervous about barging in, but she wants to talk to you, too. You should get Tanya out of there."

"Where the fuck are my siblings?" It would be so much better if they were here. Tanya continued to sulk and waited impatiently for me to get off of the phone.

Suddenly, I could hear Bella's truck a few miles away. She would be here in a matter of minutes. Shit!

"What do I do, Alice?"

"Do your best to get Tanya out of there."

I muttered thanks and hung up the phone, turning my attention to Tanya.

"We need to go."

"No." She had heard my conversation and wanted to meet my human girlfriend, her main competition.

"Tanya, please." Although I said please, my voice was menacing. I wouldn't let her hurt my chances with Bella.

"I'm practically your ex-girlfriend, Edward. Are you ashamed of me? I want to meet her."

"Do you forget that I can read your mind?" I asked incredulously. "I know your intentions! I won't let you intimidate her or give her the wrong idea about us. And, for the record, you are not my ex. We've never even kissed!"

"Yes we have."

"Not by choice, Tanya. It was hardly consensual." She had attacked me once, but I'd rebuffed her instantly. I didn't think that kiss counted.

"I will behave, Edward." She begged to meet Bella.

"No!" I roared. "Go upstairs until she leaves. If you value any friendship with me, you will go. Now." I pointed to the staircase.

Tanya glared at me but consented just as Bella pulled up. I heard the door to my room slam and music start playing. She was playing #1 Crush by Garbage. God, she was dramatic. Also, she still hadn't decided not to cause a scene, and I hoped fervently that she wouldn't. Carlisle wouldn't let me kill her, and I'd just have to deal with the consequences. Granted, I wouldn't talk to her for a good century.

I heard Bella get out of her truck and walk up to my door. Her scent wafted into the house and made me lightheaded. I wanted to rush outside and gather her into my arms, but I need to wait. She knocked, and I counted to five before opening the door.

"Bella! Hey!" I tried to look pleasantly surprised.

"Edward, I am so sorry for showing up. I should've called. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop off your jacket." She thrust it at me. "Also, I kind of wanted to talk. Is your guest here yet? It won't take long."

"I really, really want to talk, but can it wait until later tonight? I can call you, or maybe meet up with you…" I grabbed her hands and played with her fingers. Tanya was listening to every word, and I didn't want to get her any privileged information about Bella and me.

"Well, my dad probably won't let me out very late, so I guess it can wait."

"I'm sorry, Bella." I was being rude, standing in the doorway with her. I knew I should invite her in, but with Tanya upstairs…

Bella stood there for a moment longer and then excused herself when I clearly wasn't going to invite her in. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, let me walk you to your car," I said. I was so upset leaving her like this. I wanted to be with her so badly. It caused me physical pain to turn her away now.

As we walked, she bit her lower lip, and I groaned. I wanted to chew on it. She clearly wanted to say something and was deliberating. I felt like a douche sending her away when she had something on her mind.

"Bella, I really want to talk, but this stupid friend…"

"It's okay." She cut me off and waved her hand. "I'm sorry for barging in."

Tanya was the intruder, not Bella. "Never. You're always welcome here."

When we got to her truck, I leaned in for a kiss. Bella caught me off guard. "We didn't get a good kiss today," she breathed.

She attacked my lips and thrust her tongue in my mouth. I could taste nothing but her sweet, eager tongue, and I sucked on it greedily. The fucking pope could be sitting in my bedroom and it wouldn't deter me from this moment. I lived for this moment.

She tried to trace my teeth with her tongue, but I carefully guided her away from them, fighting for dominance in her mouth. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and groaned, determined to win. I was stronger, and I started slowly thrusting my tongue in and out of her mouth. I ran it along the roof of her mouth and dove in deeper until our teeth lightly scraped against one another.

She plastered her body to me and mewed. Before I could stop, I sensed Tanya in the doorway, about 12 feet away from us, observing our intimate kiss.

I pulled away instantly and growled at Tanya. Bella looked at me, shocked, and then registered Tanya. Bella's eyes bulged and her pretty mouth fell open. One of the straps of Tanya's shirt was hanging down, and she had hiked up her skirt. As far as I was concerned, she looked like an expensive hooker. Bella was definitely getting the wrong idea.

"Edward, who is this?" Tanya feigned shock. In her defense, she was deeply hurt. The kiss had just twisted the knife of delusional betrayal she felt.

Regardless, I wasn't going to play along. I sneered at her. "You know who this is. This is my _girlfriend_, Bella."

"You were taking forever, and I got sick of waiting for you. Your bedroom is lonely." She batted her eyelashes and played with her hair. She gave Bella a dismissive look.

Bella went rigid and stepped away from me. I was livid and couldn't stop my words. "Fuck you," I said to Tanya. My harsh language made Bella blanch. She was thoroughly confused, and she looked like she was either going to run away or slap me.

"I thought that's why I was here," Tanya replied forthrightly. "Unless you don't want to fuck anymore."

I seethed. I knew she was upset, but she'd crossed the line. In her head, if she couldn't be happy, then she rationalized that I couldn't be happy, either. Misery loves company, and she was completely mortified and rejected. Tanya felt like she had nothing to lose. She was wrong. There was more to lose.

I turned to her and spoke with pure hatred. "You have disgraced your family, Tanya. You are an embarrassment, and I never want to see you again. In all the years I've known you, never have I done anything to deliberately hurt you. We were _friends_, but now we're not even that."

She blinked and ran into the house. I heard her flee out the back door and into the woods, leaving Bella and I alone.

I hoped to hurt her, and I didn't feel guilty---at least, not yet. I looked at Bella and pleaded. "Bella, I can explain. Tanya is like a cousin to me, but she's always liked me as more. I find her repulsive, and I've never reciprocated. She showed up unexpectedly tonight. I would never do anything with her. I don't know why my family isn't home…"

"You were so mean to her."

"Yeah, well, she was intentionally trying to deceive you! Trust me, she can handle it. She's done worse to me."

"I, I need to go." Bella started climbing into her truck and fumbling for her keys.

"Bella, please stay." I grabbed her arm and tried to convince her to listen to me.

"No, my dad is expecting me. I'll call you tomorrow."

I tried once more. "Bella, nothing happened with Tanya, I swear it. I mean, she tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let her."

Bella froze and kept looking at her steering wheel. "She kissed you?"

Why did I say that? I was officially stupid. "Well, yeah, but I pushed her away, and then I told her to leave me alone."

"Why did you hide her from me?"

"Because I knew she'd do something irrational like this out of jealousy, and I knew she'd give you the wrong impression."

"She's really pretty, and she seems to like you...a lot," Bella whispered.

I scoffed. "She is homely compared to you."

Bella snorted and turned the keys in her ignition. "Sure, Edward. Homely. I'll talk to you later."

"Bella, wait---"

She started her ancient truck and backed out, driving away. I could see tears forming in her eyes, and I mentally kicked myself as I watched her disappear down my drive. I had to fix this.

I called Alice and took my anger out on her. "Couldn't you have given me a little more warning, Alice?"

"Jesus, Edward, Bella made a split decision. You know I can't see until someone's mind is made up. I told you immediately."

"What do I do now??"

"I don't know. It looks like you're going over there."

"Yes! Great idea! I'll call you later." I hung up and ran to my room to change clothes and grab my car keys.

Minutes later, I was parked down the street from Bella's house. I had a stuffed animal, roses, and candy with me. Hopefully, one of them would soften her up. I listened to the inside of her house. I heard her get out of the shower, and I heard her father snoring while ESPN droned on in the background. I waited 10 minutes and decided to sneak in her window. I had to see her. If she got mad, I'd leave, but I had to try.

Without a sound, I went up to her window and slid it open. It was noisy, but she was wearing headphones and listening to her iPod, so I went undetected. She looked upset and was pinching the bridge of her nose. Her wet hair was splayed out around her, and she was wearing a tattered shirt and sweats without a bra. I tried not to stare at her chest.

I put all of my gifts in my right hand and carefully approached her bed. "Bella," I whispered.

She didn't hear me and had her eyes closed, so I softly sat down on her bed and nudged her arm.

With a loud gasp, she flew up and tore her headphones off. I covered her mouth and cautioned her not to scream. "Bella, I am so sorry to startle you. I know this is forward of me, but I wanted to give you this and apologize."

I removed my hand and put down her gifts on her nightstand.

"How did you get in here?"

"The window. I'm good at climbing trees. I didn't want you to go to bed angry."

"I'm not mad." She paused for a moment. "I know you said nothing was going on, and I want to believe you, but that was my worst nightmare back there, Edward. Seeing someone like Tanya there with you, the type of girl I feel like you should be with..." she trailed off.

Technically, Bella was right. I should be with Tanya. Tanya was a vampire and Bella wasn't. Bella just thought I should be with Tanya for the wrong reasons.

"She doesn't hold a fraction of the appeal that you do for me," I said genuinely. "I've never had any interest in anyone until you. And please believe me when I say that you're too good for me. Far too good." I couldn't help but feel sad, and I knew I looked a little distant.

Bella grabbed my chin and tilted my head to hers. "I feel the same way about you. We're both hopeless." She smiled. "Thanks for the flowers… and everything." She looked at my peace offerings with a frown. "It was entirely unnecessary, though. I'd already forgiven you. I can't stay mad at you."

"I'm glad for that." I gave her a huge smile, and she looked disoriented for a moment.

"I'm not glad," she muttered and dropped her hand. "You could probably sleep with Tanya and I'd come crawling back. I probably shouldn't admit that." She blushed a deep scarlet and tried to hide her face. "In fact, I was about to text you."

I grabbed her hands and put them at her side, forcing her to look at me. "I'm no better off, love." I leaned in and kissed her flushed lips. "After all, I just broke into your house."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her. I lifted myself up to move her iPod out of the way and then settled back down. "This is nice," I said against her lips. "I wanted to do this all day. I regretted inviting Ben and Angela and wished it was just us in Port Angeles."

"Yeah, me too. We have to be careful, though. If my dad catches us, I'll probably be shipped back to Phoenix." She kissed me again.

"We can't have that," I said in between more kisses. My legs were still hanging off the bed, and I moved to lie next to her.

The fire built between us as we continued to make out. I smelled her arousal, and my cock strained against my pants. "I can't stop thinking about yesterday," I said huskily.

"Me, neither," she said breathlessly. With a look of mischief in her eye, she started pulling off my shirt. I let her get it over my head, and she held her breath while tracing the planes of my stomach. I trembled and moved my mouth to her neck.

As I ravaged her neck, she swept one of her fingers down my naval and to the waist of my pants. She squirmed out from underneath me and straddled me. She raised her eyebrow at the obvious strain of my arousal. I tried to lean up to kiss her, but she pushed me back down.

"No way. I want you to lie back." She started exploring my chest with her fingertips, and I rubbed the tops of her thighs. She bent down and tweaked my nipples with her tongue, eventually taking one in her mouth. I growled, and she laughed lightly, pleased with herself. I let go and closed my eyes, moving my hands on her shoulders. She left a hot, wet trail down my stomach but hesitated when she reached my zipper.

"Bella, don't. You don't have to…" I quickly flipped her back over, not ready to let her do that. The thought of her mouth on my dick was incredibly tempting, but I had to talk to Carlisle first. I made a resolution to do that immediately.

"I want to." She fought underneath me to get back on top, but I wrapped my hand around her waist and slid it under her shirt. Her breathing hitched, and she stopped fighting me while I pulled her shirt higher. She let me inch it up but then stopped before I could reveal her breasts. She was blushing.

"Don't feel self conscious," I coaxed. "You took off my shirt. It's a fair trade." I moved my mouth down to her flat stomach and felt her muscles contract as I began kissing up from her naval. I inched my fingers up her shirt until I found the gentle curve of the bottom of her breasts.

"God Bella, you're so beautiful." I rubbed my thumbs along the curve of her breasts. Once I found her nipples, she gasped, and they hardened instantly. I finally pulled off her shirt and gazed upon her perfect chest. I rolled her nipples in between my fingers and bent down to taste them, one by one. She knotted her hands in my hair and encouraged me to continue. I sucked and lightly bit down on one, careful not to harm her but enjoying its soft texture. She liked it and bucked underneath me. Venom threatened in the back of my throat, but I swallowed it back and continued my exploration.

I suckled her breasts and started pulling down her pants and underwear. I was determined to taste her this time. I inched her pants down her creamy thighs and got them completely off within a matter of seconds. Thankfully, she wanted it as badly as I did, so she didn't fight me.

I didn't want to make her feel self conscious, but I had to see and feel all of her. I pulled myself up and ran my hands up and down her lithe body. She was glorious naked, and I started kissing the inside of her thigh, making her open her legs for me. Her scent hit me like a tidal wave, and it was just as powerful as that first day. I took my hands to spread her more completely. Without saying a word, I dove into her wet core with my tongue, lapping up all of her juices. It was better than blood. It was divinity.

"Edward," she moaned. She picked up a pillow and put it over her face to control her moans. If her dad came in, he would see Bella spread eagle with my face in between her legs, so it was a good thing I could hear him coming. I massaged her clit with my tongue and hummed in pleasure, eliciting another moan from her.

I ran a hand over her stomach and to her breast, kneading it while I plummeted deeper into her folds. I traced slow circles with my tongue and thrust in and out methodically. She started moving against my face, and I took my free hand to spread her even wider. I worked her clit with my fingers and continued thrusting in and out with my tongue.

I wanted more. All of her inhibitions were gone as she writhed in the throes of her pending orgasm. I moved my hands underneath her ass and pushed her even deeper into me. I needed more of her, and I wanted to drink in her orgasm. I pushed her over the edge by grazing her clit with the outside of my teeth. Her hands were still in my hair, and she pulled at me desperately as she came.

"Edward, oh my God…" Mouth-watering juices flowed into my mouth as her walls clenched. She threw back her head, and I continued to gently lick her clit, trying to help her ride out her orgasm. In the back of my mind, I hoped I was doing it right; she seemed to enjoy it. I selfishly gathered up every last drop of her orgasm.

Bella panted for a moment, and I slowly pulled away from her. My face was slick with her juices, and I had a silly grin on my face. I felt amazing, and I wanted more. I gently flicked her swollen clit and looked down hungrily, but she shut her legs and pulled her cover over her body. I frowned.

"I'm sensitive," she said shyly. "I just came, after all."

I put my hand under the cover and massaged her thigh. I had to touch her, and my erection was killing me. Even still, I'd definitely improved, considering that I didn't cum in my pants this time.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature alive. Thank you for being with me."

She smiled and got up on her knees, keeping the cover over her body. She looked at me knowingly, but I just stared back stupidly. I couldn't read her mind.

"Come here, handsome," she said.

I obeyed and got up on my knees to reach her. I was about to lie down and hug her when she inched down the cover and pushed her naked chest against mine. The heat of her skin and the swell of her breasts pressed against me almost had me undone.

She let the cover drop completely and reached for my pants, undoing my button and zipper.

"Bella, no…" I finally understood what she wanted.

"Yes," she insisted. "You've seen me. Now, let me see you. It's only fair."

She had a point, and I was beyond aroused. She kissed my lips as she pushed my pants down my hips. Her tiny hand sought out my cock, and I gasped when she found it. The burning heat of her hand was heaven.

She looked at me fearfully as she gripped it. "You're huge."

"Sorry," I murmured. I could only focus on her hand. I didn't know what else to say.

"No, I like it. It's just, um, intimidating." She started running her hand up and down my length, unsure of herself.

"Does that feel good?" she asked. She was getting aroused and murmured the question against my lips. She grazed my tip and then worked her hand back down to the base of my cock.

"Yes," I choked out. It felt fucking amazing.

She smiled and kissed me again, picking up the pace. I was her slave, and I kissed her back passionately. Suddenly, she let go of me and brought her hand up to her mouth. She spit on her hand and went back to working my dick. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. With her other hand, she ran her fingernails gently along my balls.

"God, Bella." That was all it took for me to cum. I jumped away as best I could and caught my load.

Bella bit back a smile and fell back against her bed. "That was easy," she teased.

I cleaned myself up on my jacket, pulled up my pants and jumped back into bed. "Really?" I asked suggestively. I was already getting hard again, and I pushed my threatening arousal against her.

She laughed a throaty laugh and traced my forearm. "I'm just as easy."

I hugged her from on top of the covers and tried not to think about the fact that she was naked. I needed to calm down for now and let her sleep. We laid in comfortable silence, just enjoying being together.

"How long can you stay?"

"A while. I'll listen for your dad and leave soon. Just sleep, Bella," I soothed.

"Mmm."

After a few moments, she drifted off. I laid there with Bella in my arms, happier than I'd even been in my entire life. I wanted to live in this reality forever, but I knew it could only last for so long. I worried about what I would do it when it changed, and I only hoped that I wouldn't hurt Bella. I knew one thing for certain: the more time I spent with Bella, the more addicted I became to her.

I remembered that she had wanted to talk to me earlier in the night. I would have to ask her about that tomorrow.

I hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent, trying to live in the moment. I would worry later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully I am leaving us in a good place to work from here. Nothing too suspenseful. REVIEW! xoxo. Oh, excuse typos. I have no beta and don't have a lot of time to edit. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, hello! I came out of hiding to get this and the next chapter out. A semi-long A/N for a semi-fluffy chapter.  
**

**First, thank you for reviewing! I reached my 500th review on this story, and that means so much to me. This chapter is for all of you who've taken the time to share this story with me and give me your feedback. **

**Second, I have a new beta who helped me get this out, and I am so grateful for her. Summer Leah, you're wicked smart.  
**

**Third, if you need something good to read while I'm not updating (hehe), check out LolaShoes (whose two stories legitimately make me cry) or The Red Line by WinndSinger (not a story for the faint of heart). Both authors have brought me tremendous happiness while also intimidating the hell out of me; they're so freakin' talented. **

* * *

**EPOV **

"Edward, sit the fuck down!" Emmett yelled from the couch. He was tying his tennis shoes and watching me pace back and forth. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded. "If you wear down the carpet, Esme will kill you."

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. I glanced at my phone for the hundredth time, although I would feel its vibration if anyone called. It was 10:00am, and Bella still hadn't called me.

"She'll call you," he said, not needing to read my mind to know the source of my frustration. "Chill out and come with me. You're playing basketball. You've lost your balls and are completely pussy-whipped. It's pathetic, and you need to interact with men again, earn back some manhood."

I glared at him. "I am _not_ pussy-whipped." I was Bella-whipped; there was a difference. Was she still sleeping? Was she okay? I contemplated sneaking back through her window. I was too tense to wait for her call. I had to see her.

"It'll be good for you," he insisted.

"Emmett," I sighed, "it'll be good for _you_. It would be horrible for _me_. I don't need more humans to watch myself around. Bella keeps my hands full enough as it is."

I frowned and again wished for her phone call, or even a text message. She'd looked peaceful enough before I left this morning, but she fell asleep so quickly and slept so soundly. I needed to know how she felt in the light of day. Also, I could still smell her all over my skin. It was entirely distracting.

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I don't want to wake her up. She needs sleep." _And I don't want to push her limits anymore than I already have…_

"What exactly did you do last night? Tell me."

"No," I said firmly. I didn't want to talk about Bella with Emmett. He could be so vulgar.

"Edward, I might be able to help."

When I didn't respond, he spoke again. "If you don't tell me _something_, I'll think of Rosalie naked and follow you around."

I still didn't talk, so he leaned back on the couch and started smiling. Rosalie didn't even get mad when he did this; she thought it was funny and was accustomed to having no privacy around me.

He started taking off Rosalie's clothes and spreading her legs in his mind. He was making it particularly graphic. Yes, he could most definitely be vulgar. The images made me wince.

"Fine. Stop. I'll tell you." Maybe Emmett could help me. Clearly, he had some experience with sex.

A goofy grin spread across his face, and he started thinking of dolphins instead. We were, without question, a family of freaks.

"Well," I said slowly while staring at the floor, "last night, I…performed oral sex on Bella." I listened for his reaction. I couldn't think of a more gentlemanly way to say it.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Wow, bro." He shook his head slowly. "What was that like? I can't even imagine…a human." He got over his initial shock and started firing off questions. "What did it taste like? How did you control yourself, and what about the venom?"

"Controlling myself is hard, but it's no different than dealing with humans in normal life. Except that with Bella, she's so soft and delicate. I have to be hyperaware when I'm around her." I hesitated, not knowing if I should say more but deciding to. "And her taste is better than blood, Emmett," I said reverently. "I can swallow back the venom with her, because I don't want to hunt when I taste her. She's so sweet and satisfying in ways that blood isn't. I'm hardly even tempted by her blood." I struggled for words but gave up and shrugged. "I can't describe it."

He blinked a few times, an engrained human habit, and a thought popped into his head. _Maybe I should try a human. Shit, that sounds good. I wonder if it would be sweet to me, too. Would Rose let me…? _

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, I'm pretty sure it's just Bella who tastes like that to me, and I'm positive Rosalie would cut off your dick if you tried anything. I told you before, it's physiological. From that first day, Bella brought me to my knees." Even thinking about her made me shudder. "She's incredible."

_So, you really are 'pussy-whipped,' _he thought, _literally_.He chuckled at his lame joke.

"Real mature," I said but smiled despite myself. "Yeah, I suppose I am in a way."

"Wait, then why are so pissed? You should be thrilled, Edward." I cringed at his next thought. _Did you not get to cum? That sucks…_

"That's not it." I really didn't want to talk about my amazing hand job, so I left it at that. "I'm just worried that I hurt her. She seemed alright, but she was so quiet while she slept. I just want to talk to her."

Truth be told, I was nervous for other reasons, as well. Sure, I'd fingered her the night before and not hurt her, but last night was different. I'd gotten much more caught up, lost in her tantalizing taste and scent. We'd gone farther than ever before last night. I witnessed her glorious body in its naked perfection. And she saw me, touched me… It was a huge step for us, and we'd only been together such a short time.

Would she be upset today? Had I traumatized her? There were emotional ramifications to my actions. There was so much to consider, and it was driving me crazy.

"How did you cum?" Emmett wanted more details and spoke eagerly, pulling me out of my nervous thoughts.

"I've told you enough."

He gave me a defiant look and started thinking about Rosalie again. This time, he spread her and had a toy. He was about to penetrate her with it, and she moaned in his mind.

I growled for him to stop and did whatever I could think of to distract him. "I'll play basketball with you, alright? But I'm not telling you anything else. You're such a damn pervert. Think about dolphins again."

"Hell yeah, I'm a pervert," he said proudly. He envisioned two dolphins having sex, and I laughed involuntarily at the ridiculous image he'd conjured up.

"Get your shoes on, Edward." He joined in on my laughter. "I'm late, thanks to your whipped ass."

**BPOV **

I sat up quickly and sucked in a breath. Gloomy light filtered in through my window and illuminated the room in a depthless gray. Everything looked a little hazy, and my eyes were still thick with sleep. I rubbed them vigorously and jumped at the pounding on my bedroom door.

"Bella," I heard Charlie's worried voice call, "it's almost noon. Are you okay? I'm coming in."

"I'm fine," I squeaked out. He must've been knocking for awhile. He started opening the door, and I felt a little chilly. _Oh shit!_ I was still naked.

I yanked the covers up around my body just as Charlie hurried in. "Bella, I've been calling you forever. I was getting worried…" He stopped when he saw my bare shoulders and poorly obscured chest. I knew my hair was sticking up in all directions, and I had drool on my face. I looked like a naked disaster.

I started blushing profusely as memories of last night flooded into me. I struggled to speak through my embarrassment and tried to disappear underneath the covers. "Dad, I'm fine. Sorry."

He averted his eyes and looked embarrassed, too. "You were sleeping like a log, Bella," he mumbled. "I'll let you get up. Also, there's a package downstairs for you." He mumbled something else I couldn't hear and disappeared back down the stairs.

As he left my dreary room, I searched around frantically, looking for Edward. Unless I'd dreamed it, he had been here last night. I didn't see him and instantly felt stupid. _Of course he would've left by now, Bella._ _Duh._

I tried to remember every detail of last night. Edward had come in through the window, although I don't know how he'd managed that. He said he was good at climbing trees, but the closest tree to my window was several feet away. Another mystery. Did he do a lot of acrobatics in LA?

I had been upset upon seeing that beautiful woman, Tanya, at his house. She was almost as stunning as Rosalie. Actually, I still felt upset. Although Edward had explained himself, something felt… off about her, about the whole arrangement. And he'd been so _mean_ to her. For a moment, Edward had been truly frightening, almost other worldly in his anger towards her.

He came to apologize and seemed sincere, so very repentant. His eyes smoldered me, and he said he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He looked heartbroken and said he didn't deserve me. It broke my resolve to see him so sad, and I'd kissed him, like a pathetic fool. I couldn't stay mad at him. I didn't want to. I couldn't resist him, even if I tried.

Before I knew it, we were making out, and I was instigating it all. I told him he could sleep with Tanya and that I'd come crawling back. I'd taken off his shirt. And then…he'd taken off my clothes, put his exquisite tongue on me, coaxed the white hot flash of my orgasm…

And yet I'd still been insatiable. He looked so beautiful, and I could see his huge erection straining against his pants. Although I was terrified, I wanted to touch it and make him feel as wonderful as he'd made me feel. My pride overcame any fear I had about seeing his erection. I couldn't let him leave hanging – again- without repaying the favor.

I'd always thought penises were awkward and ugly…until Edward. As soon as I saw him, I was overcome with hot arousal. His was long, hard and glorious. I explored it, figuring out what felt good for him. I'd never felt more alive than when he came and called out _my_ name, not some other girl's name, but _mine_. I could spend the rest of my life giving him orgasms. It made me feel powerful.

And even now, I wanted to touch it again. I wanted to press him against my body and feel him slide into me. I wanted to scream his name…

I started blushing and shot out of bed, looking for my clothes. My sweatpants were bunched up at the foot of my bed, and my t-shirt was lying on the floor. I put them on quickly and stood in the middle of my room, deciding what to do next.

The most insecure parts of me demanded that I leave him alone; it was a nagging voice that I couldn't completely drown out, no matter how hard I tried. Edward was too perfect, too beautiful for me, and the only explanation for his interest in me was sex. I was handing myself to him on a silver, pathetic platter. I was going to get hurt, and I would live the rest of my life rejected and numb. There was no other Edward in this world. I knew I'd never want anyone else.

I didn't want to believe that voice in my head. I wanted to believe him instead. He really did like me. This wasn't just about sex. He wanted more than my body. I thought back to our conversations and all of our common interests. I knew _I_ wanted more than his body. Although, after last night, there's no doubt I wanted that, too. Repeatedly, in fact.

Yet, I was terrified, because something told me that I couldn't trust him. I got the distinct feeling that he wasn't being completely honest with me. There was something different about Edward, something he was keeping from me. I wanted to know, and that's why I had been headed to his house last night. I was too afraid to keep it inside and not confront it. I had too much to lose.

The challenge would be talking to him about it without getting distracted. Somehow, he became even more attractive with each passing day, and my mind turned to mush around him. I knew he would be able to divert my questions with a simple caress or kiss.

I gathered up my toiletries and took a long, hot shower. I made a mental list of all the things that I wanted to mention to Edward and took my time blow drying my hair. When I finally emerged from the bathroom, I heard Charlie call up to me.

"Bells, Angie's called the house a few times. Call her back before she breaks the damn line. And I put the package on your bed. I think it's from your mom, but there's no return address. It's big."

Charlie padded off to his recliner, and I heard it creak underneath his weight. I knew his routine. He had already gone fishing this morning, and now he was sitting down for a day of football. He probably had to work a nightshift, so he'd sleep through most of the game in preparation for tonight. Normally, I was already out of the house by the time he returned from fishing. I had been a lot more tired than I thought. In my defense, it had been a fairly exhausting week.

I went into my room and eyed the package suspiciously. When I opened it, I knew it wasn't from my mom. There was at a ton of clothing inside, including jeans, tops, and really nice panties and bras. Who sent this to me!?

I found a note, which creeped me out a little and did nothing to help me solve my mystery:

_Bella, _

_Please accept these clothes as a gift. You can pay me back later if you really want! I know how you are. You can't return them, anyway, so enjoy them. _

_Love, _

_A_

I had no idea who 'A' was, and I didn't like the idea of accepting these clothes. What if 'A' was some stalker? Maybe I should donate them.

I stared at the box and frowned as my cell phone rang. I had four missed calls from Angela and a few text messages. I picked up to her excited voice.

"Bella!"

"Angie, why are you calling my house phone? And someone named 'A' sent me tons of clothes. It's weird. Are you okay?"

"Bella, where have you _been_?" Her voice was suddenly hushed, like she was hiding from someone. I could hear voices in the background.

"I've been in the shower and slept in. What's up?" I was getting concerned.

"I'm at the community college annex. You have to come down here _NOW_. Edward is here. He's playing basketball. You'll wanna see this. Also, the vultures are closing in."

"Wait…what? Why are _you_ at the annex? And what vultures?"

Angela huffed. "After church, I took my little sister here for gymnastics class. Edward is here with that big guy, Emmett. And the vultures are Jessica and Lauren. They're here working out or something, I think related to cheer." She took a breath and lowered her voice. "And there are other girls here, too, watching the game. I mean, Edward is totally loyal, but they're obnoxious. He looks pretty hot. I figured you'd kill me if I didn't make you come down here immediately."

"I don't think he wants to see me," I said pitifully. "He hasn't called." My insecurities about last night started to get the best of me. He'd seen me naked, for goodness sakes. He was perfect, and I was, well, average at best. I hugged my chest. Maybe he was finally over me and he'd move on to Jessica. He wasn't even thinking about me. He was playing basketball. Oh God. My chest was already cracking from the pain of him not wanting me.

"Bella, just get down here and hang out with me. You're being ridiculous. He's already asked me like five times if I've spoken to you today. You should see the look he gets when he mentions your name. And we need to talk about Ben! C'mon!"

"Alright, fine." Maybe I was overreacting. If he mentioned me, then clearly he wanted to see me. When Edward was done playing basketball, I would insist that we talk.

I hurriedly got ready and ignored the box of beautiful clothes for now. I would deal with that later. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater I had owned forever. It was cute enough. I left my hair down, put on minimal makeup, and grabbed a granola bar on my out to my truck. I was as excited as I was nervous to see Edward in the light of day. I hoped Angie was right, and that he still wanted to see me, too.

**EPOV **

We'd been playing for about an hour, and Emmett and I poured some water over our heads, pretending to cool off. Everyone else was sweating, and we needed to look sweaty, too. I sighed when some girls from our high school swooned as the water dripped down our bodies. In their minds, Emmett and I looked breathtaking. My white shirt was wet, and it clung to my chest and outlined my 'muscled abs,' according to Lauren. Ugh.

Emmett whispered to me. "The girls like me, don't they?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Jessica, and she blushed and looked down, whispering to Lauren.

"Emmett, don't encourage them. Please. It's annoying enough as it is."

I pretended to drink water and urged Emmett to do the same. I was always especially careful for us in these situations, gauging human reactions to our facades. The water tasted like shit, and my body fought to reject it. I could taste every metal and mineral deposit polluting it. I never got used to the taste and could hardly believe that I had once needed it. I wished I could drink Bella. Now that would be delicious…

Emmett took off his shirt like some other guys had done and grinned widely, enjoying the attention from the girls. He was as bad as Rosalie.

"I'm more their type, Emmett," I said in a low voice. "Sorry to break it to you."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, right. They can't deny my muscles. You look like a runt compared to me."

"No way. They think you're too bulky, maybe even a little _fat_." I was teasing him mercilessly and couldn't hide my grin at his shocked expression. He hated being called bulky, and he certainly wasn't fat. There wasn't an ounce of fat on his huge frame, but he deserved payback for naked Rosalie.

In a moment's time, I regretted my words. He took his water bottle and soaked my shirt the rest of the way through. I promised to dismember him later under my breath.

"Take off your shirt, Edward. We'll see who gets more attention." He smiled wickedly.

I had no other option, so I took off my shirt and frowned at the thoughts that screamed at me. Jessica was about to pass out, and Lauren was texting her older sister to come and see. A few more girls filtered in, and I felt way too exposed. What was the matter with these women? The only girl I wanted to gawk at me was Bella, and she wasn't here, damn it.

I got my phone to call her but had a text from Alice instead that simply read '_Listen to Bella.'_ It was cryptic, and when I tried to call Alice back and ask more, her phone was off.

Before I could get too angry at Alice, I heard Angela finally get in touch with Bella. I had been harassing her about Bella all morning.

After a few seconds of conversation, I heard through Angela's thoughts that Bella was coming to the annex. In my excitement, I threw an amazing three-pointer that caused some disbelief, and Emmett glared at me. I smiled sheepishly and strained to hear more from Angela.

My good mood fell instantly. Bella was upset and thought that maybe I didn't want to see her. My fears were confirmed – she must feel self conscious about last night, I was sure of it. I should've texted and risked waking her up. What was I thinking by not calling her? I was an idiot.

I played distractedly while waiting for Bella to arrive. Jessica, Lauren and several other girls were practicing cheers to our game, and their thoughts were loud and annoying. They had a cheer in particular where they chanted mine and Emmett's name. Angela hung back on the wall and texted on her phone, thinking about Ben.

I was going up for an easy shot when I smelled Bella walk in, and I actually missed my shot. After tasting her last night, Bella's scent was even more potent to me now. I turned to look at her, and her beauty eradicated all rational thought. I just stood there as the other team grabbed my missed shot for a turnover and headed down the court.

The cheerleaders noticed who had captured my attention. Their thoughts turned vicious and Bella blushed at their intense stares.

Emmett yelled at me to get my head in the game, but I ignored him. Bella was radiant today. Creamy, lovely, ivory, delicious…I smelled the strawberries of her shampoo and the freesia of her skin. I wanted to whisk her away and murder the cheerleaders on my way out for making Bella feel self conscious. Her exposed neck looked so lickable.

Bella half waved and stumbled over to Angela. She slumped against the wall, slid down into a sitting position and buried her head in her hands. She had a tendency to hide in her thick hair. I wanted to feel her hair wrapped in my fists as I ravaged her soft mouth. I wanted to…

Emmett yelled again. "Get your ass down here, Cullen! Stop being a bitch!"

Bella whispered to Angela. "I don't think I should've come."

Fuck the game. "I'll be back," I said to the guys standing by me. "Take another break." Emmett grumbled about me being pussy-whipped as I ran off.

Angela looked wide-eyed at me as I approached. Keeping my hands to myself, I leaned down and put my lips by Bella's ear. "Good morning," I whispered. She jumped at the sound of my voice. I smiled at her warm blush and startled expression, getting lost in her eyes.

"Edward, hey. Why aren't you playing?"

"I'm taking a break." I was still leaning down by her face. I didn't want to kiss her in front of everyone – she already felt scrutinized – but I needed to feel her lips. I needed to show her that she had no reason to feel self conscious. Most of all, I needed her to not regret last night, because it was the greatest night of my existence.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "Come here," I said with a light smile, fully aware of our audience. "I want to talk to you - alone."

"I want to talk to you, too."

She had come to my house to talk to me last night, and I realized I was nervous to hear what she had to say.

Her eyes darted across my bare chest, down my stomach, and back up to my eyes. I felt myself getting hard from her appraisal of my body. "Where's your shirt?" she asked. She bit her lip, tempting me to kiss it.

"Oh, it's all wet, thanks to Emmett." I gave her a crooked smile. "I had to take it off, and I don't have anything else."

"Hmm. Are you cold?" She looked embarrassed, clearly remembering my 'dermafrigitis.'

"No, I've been running around." I lied.

"Okay." She walked out of the gym with me right behind her.

When we were outside of view, I put my arms around her like a cage, trapping her against the wall. She looked at my chest again and then met my gaze, trying to look unafraid by my possessive move but clearly a little frightened.

I enjoyed the instant warmth I felt from her racing pulse. "You almost killed me this morning, Bella. I was a wreck, waiting for you to call me. I was only playing basketball to keep myself from waking you up prematurely."

"I did sleep in," she admitted. She licked her lips, and the sight of her pink tongue almost made me moan aloud. "I was exhausted."

I smirked a little at her use of the word 'exhausted.' She immediately thought of our night together and turned bright red. "I was tired in general," she stuttered, "from the week, and everything…"

"We never did get to talk about last night," I began. "Are you okay, Bella? Did I hurt you, or make you uncomfortable?" I needed to be sensitive, so I worked to tone down the raw desire in my voice and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine. A little embarrassed, I guess."

I rubbed her shoulder and arm, trying to soothe away some of her tension. "Don't be embarrassed. Please don't ever feel that way with me. There's no reason."

"Uhh, I was naked, so yeah. There's a little bit of a reason to feel embarrassed." She turned completely red, and I swallowed back venom at the sight of her pooling blood. She stared at the ceiling and avoided eye contact.

"I was naked, too. I feel embarrassed," I said.

"You're not acting embarrassed, and you're perfect, anyhow." she breathed.

"I'm far from perfect, Bella."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, settling them back on the ceiling.

"Look at me." When she did, I continued. "Last night, the sexiest girl alive let me do amazing things with her. Things I'll never forget. I couldn't be happier, or more honored." I hesitated and lowered my voice. "And I'm afraid you don't feel the same way. Or that I hurt you."

"No, I'm definitely not hurt. At least, not yet," she whispered.

I was hovering above her lips now, just an inch away from kissing her. "I don't want to hurt you. I never want to do that."

"Can you promise that you won't?" She stared into my eyes now, searching for an answer.

Could I promise that I wouldn't hurt her? I knew that I couldn't truthfully promise that. I was a vampire, and I risked her safety every moment I was with her. Instead of answering directly, I kissed her lips softly. "I would rather die than hurt you. Please – promise me that you won't feel embarrassed anymore."

She ducked under my arm and stepped away from me. Immediately, I felt a little panicked. She noticed that I didn't promise.

"Tell me something, Edward."

I started walking over to her, and she held up a tiny hand. "No way. I can't think properly as it is. Stay over there for right now. I need to ask you a few things."

Yes, I was completely panicking now. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited pensively. Right before Bella spoke, a few girls peaked their heads around the corner to see what was happening.

Bella grimaced. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure," I said, "but I don't have my car here. Can you drive?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, I excused myself from the game completely and was in Bella's sputtering truck. She fidgeted in her seat and glanced at me occasionally with a terse smile. We sat in uncomfortable silence. There wasn't much to say yet.

I took her to my house, mainly so that I could change into some decent clothes. Also, my bed had been delivered, so it was safe for her to see my room. No one was home, which was good. I wanted us to talk in private.

Large, sliding windows made up a whole wall of my room, and I opened the windows to let in some fresh air. Bella marveled at the view and peered out into the forest. "Edward, your room is so amazing."

"Thanks. It helps having you in it."

She ducked some hair behind her ear and smiled. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and headed into the adjoining bathroom as she perused my music collection.

I left the door ajar, so that she could hear me. "Bella, do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I was stripping down as I talked.

She cleared her throat nervously. "No, that's fine. Go right ahead."

I smiled. "Does my showering bother you?" _You can join me_, I wanted to add. _We can shower instead of talk. _

"No, it doesn't. Do you want it to bother me?" I heard her pull out a CD and turn it around in her hands.

"It depends on what you mean by that," I answered. "I don't want it to offend you. I wouldn't mind if it bothered you in other ways, though." I sounded like a moron and kicked myself. What did that even mean?

She laughed, which was one of the more beautiful sounds in my world. "Well, it _bothers_ me, but I'm not offended. I don't know that we're making sense anymore."

I laughed with her. "True."

After my shower, I came out of the bathroom to find Bella perched on my bed. I tried to control my fantasies of what I wanted to do with her on that bed. Now was not the time.

"How was the shower?" She looked me up and down approvingly.

"Fantastic." I started walking towards her, but she stopped me again.

"Edward, I can't do this, in your room, on your bed, with you sitting next to me. It's hard enough to look at you and keep myself under control. I'll have an even harder time here than if we were still at the annex."

"Alright." Panic coursed through me again. Was she breaking up with me? Oh God.

"What do you want to talk about?" I sat on a chaise lounge on the other side of my room. I tried to sound nonchalant, but I'm pretty sure I sounded frantic. I wanted to read her mind. I'd never felt so uncertain before.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Edward."

"Thank you," I said with puzzlement.

"So do Esme, Rosalie and Emmett."

I froze when I realized where she was going with this. She'd noticed our similar eye color.

"Yes, I suppose they do." I didn't know what else to say, so I decided to play dumb.

"You all have the same eye color, although sometimes yours darkens a little. Why is that? I know you and Rosalie are adopted. But how do Esme and Emmett have the same eye color as the two of you? It's such a strange coincidence." There was no malice in her voice; just curiosity.

"I don't know."

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced but moved on for now. "Next question. How have you never had a girlfriend?"

I was confused again. "I told you. No one has ever interested me until you. You never had a serious boyfriend," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but look at you compared to me! How did you resist the hordes of girls that have most assuredly thrown themselves at you? I've seen them at school and even at the annex today. How could I possibly be your first kiss? And then Tanya, clearly she likes you. You're telling me you never kissed her?!"

Bella was walking in front of the window, too caught up in her interrogation to stay seated. She didn't see herself clearly. She was too good for me, and she had no idea how much I wasn't attracted to anyone but her. I'd gone decades without sex, damn it; I was more chaste than the pope. And screw Tanya! I would never forgive her for the stunt she pulled in front of Bella.

"Please, answer me." She looked at me expectantly, hands resting on her slender hips.

"No, I never did kiss Tanya. Believe me, Bella. She's a family friend that's liked me for a long time, but I've never felt the same way about her. I've mainly kept to myself throughout the years. You're so beautiful, Bella, everything I've wanted but never found in anyone else. You have no idea how strongly I feel about you."

It was in that moment that everything changed. Bella looked into my eyes and considered my answer. She took a deep breath, pulled at the hem of her sweater, and turned to walk back towards the bed. She was about to say something, but before she could take a full step, she tripped on my rug and fell backwards. With a small cry, she was falling out my window and down two stories into rocks and pine.

It happened slowly for me, really. I even had a few moments to realize the enormity of my actions before I went to grab her. Carlisle's words echoed in my head, and I almost sobbed: _You have to protect our anonymity. If she suspects what we are, you have to promise to end it… End it or change her._

Even still, I didn't have to think about it. I knew I could never stand back and watch her get hurt, or perhaps die. It wasn't a decision, because I couldn't have done anything else. With this one action, I was about to destroy my family's life here, and I couldn't even regret it.

I experiencedmore emotions than I'd ever known before as I went to grab her. I felt stupid, because deep down, I knew it had always been a matter of time before something like this happened, before I would endanger her. I felt guilty for not realizing that the open window was a risk for someone as clumsy as Bella. I felt selfish, because I wanted to run away with her and take her away from her father.

Most of all, I felt brokenhearted, because I knew in that moment that I loved her. I would have to leave her, the single greatest reason for my happiness and existence. My family would have to leave Forks. She was going to know that I was a monster, that there was something gravely wrong with me.

I ran out the window to catch Bella. The charade was over.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be out SOON! It's pretty much written. I know this chap is fluffy for sure, but it's important for getting the plot going. Let me know your thoughts. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm back in less than 24 hours! I deserve a treat, perhaps a review? Yessss.....that sounds delicious. Feed my ego. :)  
**

**Disclaimer herein to apply to all chapters foregoing (lol): I don't own Twilight, but I do live in Phoenix. Maybe S. Meyer and I can work something out, haha. **

* * *

I flew out the window to catch her. Her eyes were open and terrified as I scooped her from the air. Not knowing what else to do in that moment, I started running. I rushed deep into the woods and found the meadow that I'd stumbled upon a few days earlier. It had already become _my_ meadow, a place where I felt at peace. I knew we'd be safe here.

I gently sat her down. Bella's eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing in particular; I worried she was in shock. She collapsed into a patch of grass and blinked several times, not really seeing me. I stood there, holding my breath, still as a statue. I would let her speak first, and I waited for her furious pulse to slow.

After what felt like an eternity, she found her voice and said two simple words. "Thank you."

"What?" I was incredulous. "_Thank you_?" I echoed, throwing it back as a question.

"Yes, thank you. I was falling, just a second ago, and now…" She blinked again and looked at me for the first time. "How did you do that?"

I turned towards a tree at the edge of the meadow and leaned against it, feeling its roots groan under my pressure. I couldn't look at her and say the words; she was flushed and magnificent, and I was about to speak blasphemy. "We can't see each other anymore, Bella. It isn't safe for you. I'm not safe. I have to leave."

She shook her head a few times. "What do you mean? Just explain it to me. No one has to go anywhere." Her voice squeaked a little, but she was overall calm. Why wasn't she afraid?

"I have to leave, Bella. You have no idea what you're saying."

"Then explain it to me," she repeated firmly. I saw defiance blaze in her eyes, just like I'd seen the other day in Port Angeles. My stubborn Bella.

"I can't. Why aren't you afraid? You should be."

"_Why_ should I be?"

It occurred to me that Bella didn't know to be afraid of me yet. For all she knew, I was Superman. She didn't know that I was a nightmare - a nightmare that had been intimate with her. She would hate me when she found out what I was.

"I'm dangerous, Bella."

"You haven't hurt me yet."

"But I could."

"But you won't." She pulled at her hair in frustration. "Damn it, Edward. Stop playing games and be honest with me. How. Did. You. Catch. Me?!" She enunciated each word carefully to stress her point; her calm façade was cracking.

"I can't tell you." I hung my head and wanted to cry for myself. Bella would be fine without me, but I would surely die without her. I would rather just leave without her knowing that I was a monster who had pushed himself on her sexually.

"Are you some sort of…alien?"

I barked out a laugh and wished that were true. Better an alien than a vampire.

"Okay, so you're not an alien. Are you some sort of super-human?"

She was throwing out options, gauging my reactions.

"What if I am, Bella? Clearly, I'm a freak of some sort. Does it really matter what kind? It's not like I can be with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Are you insane?" I roared. "I could kill you, Bella! I'm not human!" I wanted to read her mind so badly. I expected her to be terrified. Her reaction to this whole situation was entirely baffling.

"You should've thought of that before you asked me to be your girlfriend! What about before, when you were…_with_ me?" She blushed. "You could've killed me then, too. This whole time you could've killed me. What's different now? "

"_Now,_ you know that I'm not normal, which means you're in even greater danger. I can't tell you anything else. If anyone finds out, you could die, Bella. Do you understand me?" I pleaded with her and dropped to my knees, keeping my distance. "Please, just forget this happened. Go on with your life. I'll take you back to your truck. I'll move away tomorrow. I'll leave you alone, and you'll never have to think about me again."

"Don't go! I love you, Edward!"she blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand and stared at me with wide eyes. She was as surprised by her own confession as I was to hear it.

"You don't love me, Bella," I said gently. It was killing me to say the words, because I wanted her love more than I wanted anything else in the universe. I wanted it even more than I wanted her body. I knew that now, after saving her from the fall.

"Yes, I do love you," she cried. Defiance again. Stubbornness. "I know it's only been a week, and that you're _dangerous_, but I love you. I don't care what you are. It doesn't change how I feel."

I stood up and towered over her, trying to be intimidating. She had to understand, so I said the words I'd hoped to never utter in her presence. "I'm a _vampire_, Isabella! Do you hear me?" She flinched at my intensity. "I fucking suck blood. I don't eat food. I don't sleep. I don't die. I hunt, and I kill. I'm an abomination."

"You kill people?" She was trying to stay calm, but I could smell her fear. I was truly sick – her racing blood was turning me on. Everything about her turned me on.

"Yes, I've killed people before."

"But you don't now?"

I sighed in exasperation. I couldn't believe that she was still questioning me. Why wasn't she terrified? "I don't want to talk about this, Bella. It doesn't matter. Isn't it enough that I've killed people _ever_?"

"Tell me, Edward Cullen. Do you kill people _now_? You owe me the truth."

There wasn't much more damage that the truth could do at this point. Regardless of what she told people later, I was leaving. No one would ever believe her.

I sighed and began. "I haven't killed a human in a few months. I stopped, because it made my family unhappy. Technically, we can live off of animal blood, although most of our kind hunts humans. My family is different. They don't believe in draining humanity." I smiled sarcastically.

"Your family, they're all vampires?"

"We're all vampires, even Emmett. He's just living separately from us as part of our façade."

"So the eyes…"

"Yeah, that's why there's a connection there. The animal blood turns our eyes the color you see now. When we haven't…fed for a while, they darken."

"Why did you hunt humans in the first place, if you can survive off of animal blood? Do you believe that people deserve to be…drained?" Her questions were pouring out, and she shuddered involuntarily when she said 'drained.' "Do people _taste _better than animals?"

My face was hard and I stared off across the meadow. I didn't want to share this.

"Please," she asked. "Edward. Tell me."

I couldn't deny her, not when she looked at me with her big brown eyes, asking me to trust her. What I wouldn't give to have her say my name every second of every day. It was wonderful.

"I suppose I was playing god, but I justified it because they deserved to die. I was sick of hearing their vile thoughts. I felt like I was doing community service, eliminating the sadistic ones. I still feel that way—the murderers, rapists, evil people—they deserve to be killed and 'drained.' And yes, they're better than animal blood. But I've given it up."

"You can…hear minds? Is that why you look upset sometimes?" She grabbed her stomach and her heart raced. "It's because you're hearing people's thoughts," she said, answering her own question. "Can you hear _my_ thoughts?"

"No, I can't hear you," I said quickly to dispel her rising panic. "You're the only person I've ever met who is completely silent to me." I shrugged and answered the question I knew was hanging on her lips. "I have no idea why."

"Do all…vampires hear thoughts?" She didn't want to say the word; I didn't blame her.

"No, it's just me. But it's not uncommon for vampires to have special abilities. Mindreading just happens to be mine."

Her voice became small and she cast down her eyes. "It must be horrible hearing people's thoughts. Is that why you liked me? Why you wanted me? I'm silent…"

"No! I _like_ you, in the present tense, because you're beautiful, smart, brave and caring. You're unlike anyone else I've ever met. Jesus, Bella, your skin, your eyes, your smile…everything about you ignites my very being on fire with desire and happiness. I could spend a lifetime just looking at you, and I'd gladly trade anything for the chance to touch you, even if for a moment. I feel alive when I'm with you. For the first time in my existence as a monster, I feel human." _And it's going to kill me to leave. _

Both of us had given confessions now. I couldn't tell how she felt, and I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Please tell me what you're thinking, Bella."

"So, you don't hunt humans now?"

"No."

"And you don't plan on hunting humans?"

"No, never again."

"And you actually like me?"

"Yes, more than I could ever say. Please don't ever question that again." I sighed. "But it doesn't matter how I feel. There are rules in my world, Bella, and I must follow them. We have to hide what we are from humans. Now that you know, I have to leave." I left out the other potential consequences; namely, her death.

"But what if I don't tell anyone?" Her eyes lit up with an idea. "No one has to know, Edward. Not even your family has to know. Let's just go on the way we were. It'll be a secret. We were alone at your house, and there's no one out here with us now."

"I am a vampire. Did you not hear that before? How could you want to keep dating me? I'm a nightmare, Bella. I'm a soulless, wretched…"

"STOP!" she demanded and glared at me. "You have a soul, and it's beautiful. We haven't known each other long, but I know that much about you, without a doubt. And you're the antithesis of wretched."

She got up and approached me, her sweet scent crashing into my senses. I tried to turn away, but I couldn't move. I would crawl on my hands and knees if she wanted.

"I'm not afraid of you. We can keep this a secret. Don't go."

I remembered Alice's text from this morning. _Listen to Bella,_ she had urged. Maybe this was what she'd meant. Maybe Alice would help keep our secret, too.

"I don't know if I _can_ leave you, Bella," I admitted. "I don't want to."

"Then don't. You can trust me."

"It's so dangerous. Do you realize that I could kill you?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you angry with me? We've been intimate. I should've never put you in that position. You have every right to hate me, to want to never see me again."

"Like I said before – I love you. I wanted to do those things. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I just want you."

Bella knew I was a vampire, and she still wanted me.

_Touch me, Bella. I need you to touch me_.

She seemed to read _my_ thoughts, because she closed the distance between us and cupped my cheek. I moaned, reveling in her heat. She dropped her hand down to my mouth and tentatively lifted up my top lip, smiling. "Where are your fangs?"

I was stunned for a second but then laughed against her hand; it was her poor attempt to lighten the mood, and it was adorable. Nevertheless, she needed to understand the danger. "I don't have fangs, Bella, but my teeth are extremely sharp. And I do have venom. I have to be so very careful when I'm with you." That was an understatement.

"Is that why you hold back when you kiss me sometimes?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"So the venom would…hurt me?"

"Yes." _And so much more._

She sighed heavily. "I have about a million questions for you."

"I'll answer them the best I can, but if we're going to keep this a secret, we need to be careful where we talk about this. It's fine right now, but we can't risk anyone overhearing us. Vampires have excellent hearing." I smiled weakly. "Even in a private room with the door closed, we can't assume we're alone."

"We need a code word," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"We need a word that let's me know when it's safe to talk about this." She tapped her chin. God, she was beautiful. "What about 'twizzler?'"

I laughed. "Twizzler?

"Mmm hmm. I like it."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" She knew I wasn't talking about the code word.

She looked at me for a long moment. "I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

"I don't deserve you, Bella. I don't deserve this chance. You should be angry with me! Please, just yell at me, anything." She was my angel, and I felt horrible.

"But I'm not angry. Honestly, a part of me is a little relieved. I knew you were hiding something from me, and it's nice to know the whole truth now. Neither of us has ever done this before. We'll figure it out together."

Suddenly she started blushing a gorgeous pink. I groaned. "Spit it out, Bella. You know I can't read your thoughts."

"When you said, uh, at the party, that you could, uh, smell me…" She ducked her head and blew out a gust of air.

"When I say I love everything about you, I mean _everything_. Do you remember Biology that first day of school? Do you remember my reaction?" She shook her head yes, so I continued. "Your scent hit me before I ever saw you. And then when I actually saw you, leaning over that desk, so exquisite, I almost took you right there. You sing to me. It's been that way since the first day I met you, and it's only stronger now. I'm just getting better at controlling myself around you."

"It's been so difficult for me to believe that you wanted me. It's still a little unbelievable."

"Believe it. It's the greatest truth of my existence."

"I have another question, Edward."

"Anything."

"Can we still, um, kiss?" she asked shyly.

Instead of answering, I pulled her down into my lap and kissed her roughly. She opened up to me instantly and put her hands around my neck, matching my aggressive pace. Her soft lips molded against my marble ones, and she licked the corner of my mouth hungrily.

"God, Bella, I could kiss you forever. You're so sweet," I murmured against her.

"You have to tell me if I do anything wrong," she breathed.

I chuckled at the idea of her doing anything wrong; she was taking my line. "You could never do anything wrong. But Bella, I have one more thing to tell you."

She pulled away for a moment and looked at me, immediately cautious, wondering what else I could possibly say. I suppressed a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than most, but it needed to stop here. ****Did you like it?! I'm biting my nails, waiting...  
**

**A big round of applause to Summer Leah for being a great, quick beta. **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Warning - LOOOOONG A/N ahead!

JakeisNessiesBitch, THANK YOU for recommending my story to your friends. AlexandraCullen1901, thank you for giving me an amazing review when I really needed one. Most of all, thank you to AbsolutelyCullen for helping me through panic attacks/RL issues, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY today, doll.

God, there are so many more people to thank for the support…literally, so many. I have unchecked PMs right now, reviews that I haven't responded to…I am generally a mess. I didn't even ask my beta to help me w/ this chapter. I just wrote it and posted it out of anxiety, or else it was never going to happen.

I will be back now as frequently as possible. I had NO IDEA the bar exam would be this awful, or else I wouldn't have made the promise to update in May. I am sorry I broke that promise. Thanks to those who have joined this story and to those who have stuck w/ me. There is a lot left to this story, and I will update more and more as I get my RL shit together.

And, here we go (S Meyer owns Twilight)! -----

* * *

Bella and I stayed in the meadow for several hours, kissing and talking. She hadn't been lying when she said she had a million questions, and I did my best to answer them. Although I could've stayed there forever with her, I insisted on taking Bella home as the sun began to set. She was yawning every few minutes, and I could tell that her temperature was a little higher than normal. More than ever, I needed Bella healthy.

"Edward, are you sure you can't come up?" she asked while we held each other.

I kissed her slowly and frowned against her lips. "Yes, I'm sure. You need to rest, and I need to make an appearance at my house. Besides, we'll have other nights…" I trailed off and kissed her again, letting her draw her own conclusions from my suggestive comment. "Your dad is a heavy sleeper," I added with a grin.

She laughed. "It also helps that you can hear him before he ever reaches my room. You have no more excuses, Edward Cullen," she teased. "I expect you there at 10PM sharp, every night, to tuck me in."

"Of course, Bella. If you insist, it's the least I can do."

After another passionate kiss, I reluctantly left her at her doorstep and, predictably, took my raging erection with me for the night.

I probably would've still snuck into her room and rode the high that I felt, except that I wanted to give her time to process this afternoon. She was so accepting of everything…too accepting. There was a strong possibility that, with some time to reflect, she would realize the gravity of her situation and change her mind about us.

I needed to give her the space to reject me if she wanted. Of course, I didn't tell her that; she would've gotten beyond pissed if she knew what I was thinking.

Besides, having the evening alone would be good for me, too. I was entirely incapable of coherency in her dizzying presence, and I needed to get my shit together so I didn't fuck this up.

Against all logic, I had done exactly what I wasn't supposed to do. I'd told Bella that I was a vampire, and I'd further agreed to continue dating her, all the while confessing my newly-discovered love. My whole world was at stake now.

My family wouldn't be home for another hour, so I exchanged my Volvo for the Vanquish and left for Seattle, letting Forks fall farther and farther behind me. I thought most clearly when playing piano, running or driving. I wanted to avoid my family until I got myself together, so piano was out. If I ran, I'd probably run straight to Bella's house, so that was out, too. The Vanquish needed to stretch its legs, and Seattle was in the opposite direction of everything, so driving was the clear choice.

With each mile of highway, my thoughts became clearer. Above the engine's purr, I heard the resounding knowledge that yes, I loved Bella. Watching Bella fall out the window, and then making the decision to save her, solidified the realization of my love for her. I was certain.

Even still, it amazed that in a short amount of time, my feelings for her had become about so much more than sex. Initially, it was easier to want to fuck Bella than to feel love for her, but I knew the truth now. She had eclipsed my entire existence, and there was no life without her. I couldn't return to the restlessness and monotony that I'd endured before her; she had shattered that part of me forever.

I also didn't regret telling her that I loved her. I would just do my best to navigate the heavy consequences of my actions. Before meeting her, I'd started to doubt the possibility that I could find both love and lust in one person. For decades, I believed with all of my being that love would accompany attraction; that's why I hadn't had sex with Tanya long ago. Finally, I felt vindicated. I couldn't regret it.

I pushed the Vanquish faster in my euphoria, but my happiness was not completely free of anxiety. After everything I've seen of humans, I wasn't naïve enough to think that Bella really loved me the way that I loved her. I saw how women viewed me; I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, but she was most likely infatuated. I was her first real boyfriend, after all. Of course she would fancy love for me. Within our week of whirlwind romance, we'd already done so much physically, thanks to my persistence. Bella wouldn't do those things unless she thought she was in love. I just happened to be the lucky bastard, working with an unfair advantage, who ensnared her. Perhaps when she realized just how frightening I was, she would fall out of lust.

Stowing those painful thoughts away for later, I wondered if Alice knew the extent of what was happening to Bella and me. Had she known I would come to _love_ Bella? And what did Alice see for Bella's future? How long would Bella want me? How would this end? I had so many questions, but I now understood why Alice had stayed away. Admittedly, I wasn't prepared to know the answers to those questions yet.

I slowed down as I hit Seattle city limits and tried to tune out the onslaught of emotion and thoughts coming from those around me. Although it was a Sunday night, downtown was bustling. I hadn't been here since the 1920's and much had changed. Certain sights, like the Olympic Hotel, were still standing, but so many other aspects of the city had been modernized. Despite this, the energy of the City felt the same. The smell of ocean salt, pine, fish and condensation hung in the air and clung to every surface.

I doubted Bella had been to Seattle. I knew she missed city life, and Seattle was the biggest city that this side of the US had to offer. Maybe she and I could come overnight and get a hotel. I started thinking of all of the ways I could deceive Charlie but stopped myself. I had enough deceit to handle for now.

I was finally ready to confront my family as I pulled onto my long drive later that night. Although it was risky, I would lie to my family at a time when I was just earning back their trust. Carlisle was my father and closest confidant apart from Alice, and I would keep him in the dark. I didn't even have to think twice about it.

I had to bet on Alice. She knew what I was doing. She told me to listen to Bella.

I parked the Vanquish and prepared myself for my performance. I was an exceptional liar when I wanted to be; I could hear their thoughts and adjust my body language and story accordingly. Just to be on the safe side, I was armed with flowers for Esme. They expected me to be in a good mood, what with my new romance and all, so I played the part. I couldn't afford to fail at this.

I walked into the house with a lopsided grin and a distant look in my eyes. Rosalie was sketching something mechanic while Emmett played video games. Esme was researching horticulture on the internet, and Carlisle was in his study reading a medical journal. It was a typical night, albeit it was after 1:00am.

Esme looked up with a huge smile. "Edward! Welcome home. How was your day?" _How's Bella?_

I grinned widely, answering the silent question, because we both knew my day would be good if Bella was in it. "Bella is wonderful. She says hello, by the way. I got these for you." I walked over to hand Esme the Stargazing Lilies. They were her favorite.

"Thank you, Edward," she gushed.

Rosalie didn't look up but spoke from the couch. "Someone's in a good mood. Where are _my_ flowers?"

"Emmett, where are Rosalie's flowers?" I asked innocently.

His annoyance was evident as he glanced at me and pounded on the game controller. "Don't try to get me in trouble, _Eddie_. Your pussy-whipped ass already screwed me over once today. When you ditched me, I had to explain to the real men playing basketball how you were just an eager virgin without any courtesy whatsoever. It was a sad moment for the Cullen family."

"Emmett, watch your mouth," Esme warned from the other room.

"Whatever," I said with a scowl, "I'd rather hang out with Bella than play basketball with you and your human brigade."

"Speaking of humans," he began pointedly, "are you still an eager virgin?" He assassinated someone in the game and shouted in happiness. He needed a new hobby.

"That's none of your business," I huffed.

He chuckled. "Yup, that's what I thought. Well, better luck next time." He and Rosalie laughed while I headed up the stairs to speak to Carlisle. They were such assholes, but at least they didn't suspect anything.

Carlisle stopped reading his journal and looked up with a sympathetic smile as I entered the room. He knew how moody I could get, and he didn't want Emmett to ruin my seemingly positive demeanor.

I smiled to reassure him that I was fine. "I miss Jasper and Alice," I complained.

He laughed freely. "As do I, son." I scoured his mind, and Carlisle didn't suspect anything. Why would he? Alice wouldn't say anything, and I was playing my part with no hint of deceit. He was, however, going to ask me about Tanya.

Carlisle saw a flicker of anger pass over my face, and he knew I'd read his thoughts. He spoke to me through his mind. _Was it that bad, Edward? She still hasn't returned to Denali. _

I ran a hand through my hair and sat down in one of Carlisle's plush leather chairs. I liked the smell of polished leather, so it soothed me a little as I prepared to talk about Tanya. "She put me in a horrible position, Carlisle. I told her about Bella, and she still threw herself at me. When Bella showed up unexpectedly, it was disastrous. I warned Tanya to stay away from Bella, but she still came out and tried to give Bella the impression that I was being unfaithful."

I was starting to seethe at this point, remembering Tanya's little stunt. "I wanted to tear her head off, Carlisle. She's supposed to be family!"

"She's also been infatuated with you for decades," Carlisle reminded quietly.

"That's hardly an excuse! Besides, her thoughts are nothing more than just that – infatuation."

Carlisle was disappointed in my lack of sympathy, so I tried to rein in my anger before continuing. "I know that she was hurt by Bella. I saw how frustrating it was for her, to pursue me for so long, only to be refused by me for a human. And I do feel badly for even deciding that I'd give her a chance. She really, genuinely thought that I was finally interested. I never should've called her." Before Bella, my plan had been to screw Tanya, and I felt guilty about that now.

"No one's heard from her. What exactly did you say?"

"I told her that I never wanted to see her again and that she'd disgraced her family. I said our friendship was over."

"Edward," Carlisle hissed disapprovingly, "Did you have to go that far?"

"Yes, I did! She told Bella she was here to _fuck_ me, and that my bedroom was getting lonely. She even had her skirt hiked up and everything. You should've seen Bella's face!"

He sighed deeply, still unhappy with my harsh response. "I guess there's nothing we can do for now. I know she upset you, but I do expect more compassion from you. She is family, regardless of how you may feel at the moment."

I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle, especially because I needed to talk to him about my physical relationship with Bella. "Just give all of us some time to cool down. I'm sure Tanya's fine. She's probably just embarrassed. Those were the emotions I heard in her thoughts before she took off."

"I take it you were able to smooth things over with Bella?"

"Yes, thankfully." Relief colored my face, and I went back to lying to Carlisle. "Bella was shocked and initially upset, but I convinced her that I wasn't involved with Tanya. Other than her suspicions about me being unfaithful, she didn't suspect anything after meeting Tanya. I'm certain of that."

"How are things progressing with her?"

I smiled lazily again; this part didn't require any lying. "Wonderfully. She's amazing in every way. I'm still drawn to her physically, but it's more than that now."

Carlisle was genuinely pleased, but I sensed some worry in his mind. _I'm so thrilled, Edward. But the closer you get to her, the more of a risk that the situation presents that she'll discover what we are… _

I cleared my throat, deciding to change the subject. "I'm aware of that. Actually, I was hoping to discuss another kind of protection for Bella…."

If I was able, I would've been blushing like Bella right now. Damn it, this shouldn't be so difficult. I'd known Carlisle forever. We talked about everything.

He smiled knowingly, getting my hint. "Ah yes. What would you like to know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Can we, uh, be intimate?" I decided to use 'intimate' and save harsher language for another time.

"You've been able to kiss her, right?"

I saw where he was going in his thoughts, and I was surprised by the simplicity of it all. "Yes, I can swallow back the venom. I just have to be very careful, so that when it floods my mouth, I don't let it near her." Anticipating his thoughts, I spoke again. "Is that all I have to do?"

He entered 'doctor' mode and leaned back into his chair, a practiced human habit. "Venom is but one weapon in our arsenal, and it can be controlled. As you've learned firsthand and already knew, our saliva is not naturally venomous. However, because most vampires cannot control their thirst, their saliva often becomes inundated with venom. We forget that the two – venom and saliva - are distinct fluids. Most vampires couldn't exercise your self control to keep the two separate, but you've always been stronger in that respect. In fact, Bella has been the greatest testament to your self control."

I snorted. I'd hardly been in control when I jumped her in the gym.

"Edward, anyone else in your position would've exercised far less control than you've demonstrated. You've swallowed back venom to kiss her. That's incredibly difficult. You should be proud of yourself."

He continued when I stopped looking the part of a martyr. "Anyway, seminal fluid is not venomous, just like your saliva isn't naturally venomous." Carlisle chortled. "Until we start hunting with our penises, I doubt semen will ever turn venomous. There's no evolutionary need for it."

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous image in his head. "So, it won't hurt her if it…touches her?" I had to be sure.

"No, not at all. Your bigger concern is making sure that you kiss her without venom. That, and of course that you don't accidentally pulverize her or drink her blood."

I cringed at his words. I didn't want to hurt Bella, and there were so many ways for me to make a mistake. Those were just two of many ways to hurt her…

Carlisle softened his voice at my pained expression, all teasing gone. "Son, do you have any other questions?" _Maybe about how to please her, or anything along those lines? You can't read her mind. Maybe I could help you? _

"No, no," I said quickly. "I'm okay in that department. I do read minds, even if I can't read hers." I wasn't going to Carlisle that I'd already made her climax… twice. "I thought there'd be more to it," I admitted.

"There is," he said matter-of-factly. "The emotional aspects to all of this could keep us here for days talking, not to mention the other ways you could hurt her if you're not careful." _I assume she's a virgin, which adds an additional dimension to everything…_

"I know that. So am I."

He laughed again, finding that amusing. "Then you understand some of the emotional implications, but not necessarily the physical ones. If you do have sex with her, you'll be her first. And it's different for women. That's a tremendous honor."

"Yeah, I know." I'd heard enough in the minds of women to know how big of a deal this was. I wasn't a child.

We sat in companionable silence for a moment longer until I stood up to go. Carlisle didn't even once picture me having sex with Bella, which I appreciated. It was a refreshing change from all of the pervs around me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate your, er, support." I couldn't think of a better word.

"You are welcome, son." _Be careful with her. _

God, I knew.

---------------------

The next morning, I found myself in a familiar position – anxiously standing by the school building, waiting for Bella's truck to come rumbling onto campus. This time, Rosalie stood with me, smirking at the students who unabashedly stared at us and saying hello to those who'd been lucky enough to receive her approval last week.

Per the usual, I ignored them, and I tried to ignore my cocky sister. When she didn't take the hint, I made my wish explicit. "Go away, Rose."

"Nope. I want to know your plans before I leave." _How are you going to be a normal boyfriend and not a selfish…_

I cut her off and stuffed my hands in my jeans to keep from strangling her. "You and Emmett sure are overly concerned about matters that have absolutely nothing to do with you. Besides, what makes you think I have a plan?" In actuality, I didn't have a plan. First, I had to make sure that Bella still wants me. Plans would come later.

Bella knew what I was now. Would I still be expected to act normally? I realized that, yes, I would still have to put up the façade, now more than ever. As long as Rosalie was around to hound me, I would have to put on a front for her, and for everyone, really.

Rose pulled her coat tightly around her body and flipped her hair, drawing attention from a group of passing guys. "Edward, remember what I said about _normalcy_? Are you going to do anything normal for this girl? Everyone is already talking about how you're just fucking her. If you care about her, you'll have a plan to be a good, normal boyfriend."

"I know what people are thinking, Rose," I said, stating the obvious with a roll of my eyes. "Besides, since when the fuck do you care about Bella?"

"I'm not a heartless bitch, despite what you may think." Her voice grew quiet, almost imperceptible. "And I know how pivotal first love can be."

Suddenly, she was thinking of her human life and drowning in memories of betrayal. Her first love hadn't gone so well. She wanted nothing more than to have another chance, to experience it all again with Emmett… this was a routine pain for her, and I knew it well from her thoughts. She was far from embracing this immortal life, and I understood that sentiment better than she realized.

I had been so absorbed in Bella, Rose's sensitivities on this subject never got through to my preoccupied, sex-addled mind. I felt guilty as her grief washed over me.

"Shit, Rosalie. I know you're not a heartless bitch." I stared at my shoes, feeling like a douche bag. "I know you mean well. And I am going to heed your advice. I want Bella to have a good experience, too. I just need some time to figure this all out. It's only been a week…"

Just then, I heard Bella's ancient truck fighting its way up the road. Rose heard it, too, and sighed.

"Can we talk later?" I asked desperately.

Another sigh, but my words had reassured her for the moment. "Yeah, Edward, we can and will talk later. Oh, and the next time you talk to Alice, tell her to stop avoiding my phone calls."

I laughed, realizing that I wasn't the only one looking for answers from our little fortune teller.

As Rose walked away and I waited for Bella, I gave serious consideration to Rose's admonition. Bella would only have one youth, and I had to give her all of the experiences she deserved. As long as Bella didn't reveal my secret, there's no reason I couldn't play the role of boyfriend for her. I would try my hardest. That is, if she still wanted me.

After a small eternity, Bella arrived. I marveled as she climbed out of her truck. Each time I saw her was somehow more potent than the last. She was utter perfection, all silk and heat, curves and ivory.

My mouth watered and my dick twitched, but I kept it together and prepared myself for possible rejection.

Once her eyes fell upon me, I knew that she hadn't changed her mind about us. Euphoria coursed through me as she stumbled across the parking lot and flew into my arms. At the contact, I rejoiced and suppressed a groan, having missed being enveloped in her scent.

I ran my fingers through her hair and rubbed the back of her neck. As we held each other, I sensed no hesitancy or fear. There was only Bella...and my threatening erection, but that was nothing new.

After a few heavenly moments, she turned her brown eyes on me and smiled, being the first of our union to speak. "I thought maybe you wouldn't be here today. I was worried…" She stopped in frustration and predictably bit her lip, trying to reformulate her words. _So beautiful._ "What I mean is, I'm glad to see you today."

I stroked her cheek, feeling freer than I'd even been in my entire life. Bella knew all of me, and yet she wanted me. And it was so Bella to think that I'd be the one to change my mind. We worried about the same things when it came to one another.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Don't be silly." I tried to make light of the situation, but we communicated volumes in our unspoken words. Looking at her, I knew we could do this. She would keep my secret, and I would worship her. Even if she did only feel infatuation, I would take her infatuation and prize it above my own existence.

I bent down to kiss her, and she eagerly returned it as we headed off to class, her hot hand in my marbled one.

Unfortunately, my happiness at our reunion was short lived. As I took my seat next to Ben, I listened to the thoughts of my classmates and confirmed what Rosalie had forewarned. People's thoughts about Bella were less than kind. A once inconspicuous girl, Bella was now an object of lust and ridicule after our PDA last week. The girls were generally jealous, and the guys…well, let's just say that my interest in her had thrust her into the center of several male fantasies.

The thoughts were worse than they had been in the gym locker room, and I started to seethe with jealousy. To see Bella so objectified in their minds, to witness one hormonal boy after another wonder if he would get the chance to fuck her once I grew bored…

The bell finally rang, and I took Bella's hand, storming out of the room with a tight jaw. She looked at me curiously, so I tried to smile, but I was enraged.

Just then, the worst possible thing happened for my already dark mood. An asshole junior named Casey who had it out for Bella walked by with some of his delinquent friends. He smiled at me and then looked Bella up and down like a perverted douche. With a cocky smirk, he gave me a thumbs up after his assessment of Bella. Under his breath, he called Bella a whore, and his useless friends snickered.

I could take no more. Bella was not, and would never be, my whore. If anyone was subservient in this relationship, it was me. She held my secrets, my heart and my libido. I would be her whore, or whatever else she wanted from me. I may have had the discipline to tolerate a ton of shit, but I didn't have the discipline to overlook this asshole calling Bella a whore to my face.

Before I could think it through, I pinned Casey up against a locker, adjusting my pressure just enough to cause a few bruised ribs. I couldn't blow my cover by doing much more, but I had to do something, _anything_, to defend Bella. I barely noticed the crowd gathering as he gaped at me in fear. His friends did nothing to help him, and I ignored Bella's pleas for me to stop.

"Fuck you," I said with complete fury. I lowered my voice for the next part, so that only he could hear me. "Don't even think of calling her a whore again. Don't even look at her. I promise that if you do, it will be the last fucking thing you ever do."

He gasped in agreement just as a few faculty members arrived in time to see me pinning the douche up against the lockers. Unfortunately, Rose got there just in time for my outburst, too. I let him go, but the teachers were already screaming at me to get to the office. Most everyone was confused by what had happened, and Bella looked somewhere between pissed and mortified. Not surprisingly, Rosalie was entirely pissed and screaming at me in her mind.

I couldn't face Bella's disappointment, so I started walking to the office as the faculty dispersed the crowds for class. I could hear that they were going to call Carlisle, but all I really cared about was the strong likelihood that I'd just made things worse for Bella and me.

Once again, I was fucked.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be back soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_EDWARD_

"Please, Mrs. Cope," I began in my most compelling voice. "We don't really need to call Car--, er, my father. My car is here, and the principal can just send me home. My father's busy at the hospital, probably in surgery right now. I think we can both agree there are better uses of his time. My mother is busy, too. We don't need to involve them, do we?"

I smiled sweetly and tried to win the battle that was waging in her head.

_Jesus, he is gorgeous. Even still, I have to follow protocol. I can't lose this job. Mr. Brown is already angry with me over the attendance records fiasco last week. Oh my, but so handsome…_

Fuck it all, I lost the battle. I couldn't suppress my frown before she delivered the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to call your parents. It's school policy. I'm sure everything will be alright, dear."

Before I could try to persuade her again, the principal's office door opened, and Mr. Brown popped his head out. "Edward," he said brusquely, "I'll see you now, young man."

Mrs. Cope gave me an apologetic smile while I trudged into the office, already preparing myself to kiss ass. I could hear her dialing our house phone, and my frown deepened. This would not be fun. At least Esme and not Carlisle would be on the receiving end.

"Edward, take a seat. I need to understand what happened here." _I wonder what caused this outburst? The kid has such a good transfer record from LA. Is this about the Swan girl? Maybe I should call Chief Swan and bring this to his attention. _

I instantly panicked. I couldn't let Mr. Brown involve Chief Swan. That was the last thing I needed, so I decided to deflect away from Bella.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Sir. Casey was ogling my sister, at least I thought he was, and I got overprotective. He said something disrespectful that I assumed was directed at her, and I lost my temper. I was just trying to look out for her, us being at a new school and all. It was all a misunderstanding. I'm truly sorry."

He contemplated my words, and I listened to his perverse thoughts. He saw Rose in his mind and became more convinced of the likelihood of my story, believing full well that Rose could be the center of that type of attention. _The girl is more a supermodel than a high school student. You just don't see a bombshell like that every day. Can't really blame Casey for trying to get a piece of that sweet ass… _

He started envisioning several possible disciplinary scenarios with Rose, which all ended up with him getting head from a half naked Rosalie. I kept an innocent, repentant look on my face, thankful he wasn't thinking about Bella. I didn't like seeing Rose that way, but the images didn't elicit the same level of jealousy and possessiveness that I felt when it was Bella.

After a few moments of feigned contemplation (aka horny fantasizing), Mr. Brown finally got his hormones in check and addressed me. "Well, I understand how that type of attention would upset you, Edward, but we cannot condone violence at Forks High. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for this. We don't make exceptions." _Not even for the hotshot son of our new chief surgeon. I'm sure this kid is used to getting his way from people, but unless he turns into his blonde sister and blows me, he's not getting out of this. _

"What do I need to do?" I said a little too harshly. His thoughts were pissing me off.

"Well, normally we suspend for this type of behavior. Seeing as you're new to the school and seem to understand what you did wrong, I'll make an exception and go easy on you. Let's have you do some community service, instead." _I'll put his good looks to use. I bet with him in our concession stand, we'll triple sales this season._

My mouth fell open when I realized what he wanted. No. Fucking. Way. I did _not_ sell candy to fucktards at sports games. I had to draw the line somewhere in this human charade.

"Are you okay?" he asked in response to my gaping expression. Oh yeah, he hadn't spoken yet.

"Er, sorry. What type of community service?" I inquired unnecessarily.

"Well, we need some help with the concession stands for the home games this season. I know you're not playing for any of our teams at the moment, so I assume you're available. I'll put this all behind us if you'll help out the PTA for the first half of the season."

Gritting my teeth, I forced a smile. "I'd rather not."

"Alright," he hedged nonchalantly, "I guess we can just suspend you instead. We'll discuss it when your parents arrive. It will go on your permanent record as a disciplinary infraction, but I'm sure you won't let that slow you down. You'll just have to explain it in your college application essays." He waved his hand dramatically. "No big deal."

The bastard was baiting me. Little did he know I already held several degrees and could care less about his little infraction. However, this wasn't about my academic future; this was about me seeing Bella. I could tell I would be suspended for a week if I didn't agree to this.

I ran a hand through my hair, leaving it in even more disarray than usual. If I had to sell junk food to see Bella, I would do it. A month ago, I would've ripped this guy's head off, apologized to Carlisle, and took off for a few years. I couldn't do that now. As Emmett would so eloquently say, I was 'pussy whipped.'

With a sigh of defeat, I muttered, "When are the games usually held?"

Mr. Brown smiled broadly, realizing he had won. I really hated this guy.

"They start this Friday. It would be great if you can start then."

"Can I stay at school today?" I didn't want to miss seeing Bella for the rest of today.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just go home, cool off, and I'll have your sister bring you your homework." _And then I'll bend her over my desk and give her some extra credit. I bet she'd like that… _

I cleared my throat, bringing the attention back to me.

"You can return tomorrow. We'll let this be a free day, huh?" The asshole winked, which made me want to violently poke his eye out. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be a normal teenager if I argued over a free day off from school.

"What about my car? Can I at least drive home? There's no need for my mom to come down."

"Sorry. She has to sign you out." _Hmm, the mom is coming. I wonder what she looks like. I bet she's as fuckable as the sister. _

I rolled my eyes and slunk back into the seat, trying not to put too much weight on the chair.

A few minutes later, Esme was ushered into the principal's office by Mrs. Cope. Esme gave me a motherly smile, but her thoughts were full of agitation and confusion.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," the pervert leered, all smiles. _Damn, what are they breeding in LA? Carlisle Cullen is a lucky bastard. She sure is a young MILF, but if I remember correctly, these kids are adopted. _

He stood up to shake her hand, lingering just a little too long for my liking. I glared at him, but he ignored me.

"Hello, Principal Brown," Esme began politely. "It's so nice to meet you. What exactly did my son do?"

Mr. Douche bag recounted the story, and Esme commented where appropriate and signed me out. Finally, we were heading out to our respective cars and I was free from his asinine thoughts.

"This wasn't about Rosalie, was it?" Esme said softly in the parking lot. She knew me too well.

"No, it wasn't," I conceded with a sigh. "People are giving Bella a hard time about us dating. Casey, the boy I confronted, called her a whore. I lost my temper. Don't worry; it won't happen again."

I meant what I said – I wouldn't let my temper get out of hand again. However, I would have to find another way to deal with Casey, Mike, and the other assholes if this continued, not to mention the foreboding feeling I had about Jacob Black. I hadn't seen the last of that prick.

Esme was mainly sympathetic. "I can see why that would upset you, but in the future, you can't attack everyone who calls Bella a name."

"I know."

"Are you coming home?" Outside of our human charades, Esme respected the fact that I was independent. She knew better than to pull rank on me and demand that I do anything like come home.

"Yeah, I am." I didn't tell her that Bella was likely pissed at me, and that Rose was, too. I'd just go home and wait for the storm to hit.

Later on that day during lunch, I got a text message from Bella.

_Can I come over after school, or are you in trouble? _

I couldn't tell if she was still angry, but I texted back a preemptive apology, anyway.

_You can come over. I'm sorry for earlier. _

She ignored my apology and texted that she would be over right after school. I couldn't imagine her dad being okay with it. Maybe she was sneaking over. For her to sneak over, it must be bad. Perhaps this was going to be a quick, unpleasant visit. Shit, would she break up with me?

I spent the rest of the afternoon impatiently waiting for Bella to arrive. When I heard her pull up a little after 3:00pm, I rushed downstairs to answer the door before Esme could.

I leaned against the door, enjoying her presence on the other side. _Please don't let her break up with me_, I chanted to myself. _Please don't let her be too pissed. _

After the first ring, I launched the door open. She looked startled at how quick I got to the door, and then her mouth turned into a knowing smirk. _Of course I'd be waiting_, she seemed to think. Obviously, I couldn't be sure what was going on in that mind of hers. At least she didn't look angry.

She appraised me, taking her time assessing my appearance with a quirked eyebrow. I decided to do the same, enjoying every lush line of her form. Fucking adorable.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she asked, an amused expression on her face.

"Er, yeah. Sorry. Come in."

"Is anyone home?"

"Esme is in her room. No one else is here yet."

"Can we go up to your room? We need to talk."

"Sure, but I don't have any twizzler up there," I warned. "Do you want anything to eat, or drink?" I needed to remind her not to bring up anything about vampirism.

"Some water would be great. I'm not hungry for any food." With the way she looked at me, I could've sworn she was flirting. But shouldn't she be mad at me? God, this was confusing not hearing her thoughts.

I got her water at human speed, and she followed me to my room. I decided to be the first to talk after closing the door.

"Bella, I'm sor—"

Before I could apologize, she threw herself at me, pushing me against the wall. Her hot lips were devouring mine, and I responded enthusiastically. If this was my punishment – to be pinned to a door by Bella's hot little body and heady scent - then I'd put Casey up against a locker every day.

She pulled away in between our heated kisses to speak. "What you did to Casey" – kiss – "was incredibly stupid. Don't ever do that" – kiss – "again."

"Why are you kissing me?" I asked stupidly. "Aren't you mad?"

"Yes, I'm mad. And mortified. But that doesn't change the fact that it was fucking hot."

Bella saying 'fuck' shredded the last of my control. I picked her up and covered my mouth with hers when she tried to protest. I carried her over to my bed and laid her down, crawling on top of her and balancing my weight on my arm.

She had a glint of mischief in her eye as I used my free hand to push her hair out of her face.

"You have a dirty mouth, Bella. I think I'm going to need to punish you for that."

"Speaking of punishment," she breathed, "the whole school is talking about your pending community service. I have to admit, I thought it was hilarious. I couldn't stay mad at you after I found that out."

I smiled halfheartedly, roving my hand down her neck and to her waist. "You're to thank for that, you know. Normally, I'd be suspended, but I had to work out an alternative. Not seeing you for a week would be torture." To make my point, I bent down and kissed her slowly.

I could smell her growing arousal, and it was driving me insane. I ground my erection into her, eliciting a moan. "I think you owe me, Bella. Not only did I defend your honor, but I even agreed to manage a concession stand with a bunch of old women for you."

She started laughing hysterically, which was not the reaction I wanted. I frowned, although I _was_ enjoying the gentle shaking of her body against mine.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the image of you at the concession stand, driving all of the women crazy as you scoop snow cones. Will you have to wear a hair net?" Whatever she was seeing brought on another fit of laughter.

I pretended to pout and rolled over onto my back. Truth be told, it would be amusing, but I didn't feel like being laughed at. I wanted to make out more.

She calmed down and propped onto her side, looking at me with amusement. "Did I upset you? I'm sorry." She stroked the back of my hand with her fingertips.

"You did upset me." I already missed the weight of her body under me, but I tried to hold out for a few seconds longer.

"Well, perhaps we're even now," she relented. "No more attacking guys that say inappropriate things to me, agreed? You have to let me take care of myself."

"I can't agree to that completely. I will refrain from attacking dickheads at school. Regarding the latter, I'll never stop trying to take care of you. I plan to be around for that, for as long as you'll let me." _And then after that, I'll do it from the shadows._

She considered my words and said nothing, which I assumed meant she accepted my modified terms.

Her shirt had ridden up a little, and I could see some of the smooth flesh of her stomach. I reached out and touched it, causing her to quiver. I gave her my best crooked smile.

"Will you let me apologize to you, Bella?" I started playing with the zipper of her jeans, asking for permission. "You never did let me finish apologizing when we came up here." In that moment, I wanted to taste her so badly. I'd been craving it ever since a few nights ago in her bedroom, and I didn't want to wait any longer.

Predictably, she blushed, but again said nothing, so I took it as permission to continue. I gently pushed her onto her back and kissed her neck as I unbuttoned her jeans. I was on a mission to get what I wanted. I'd had a hard day, damn it. Only Bella could make it better.

"You're so beautiful when you blush," I murmured into the side of her neck, breathing in her scent.

She entwined her fingers in my hair and lifted her hips, letting me push her jeans off. Toned, ivory legs were waiting for me, along with some incredibly sexy panties with a bow adorning the front. I moaned and palmed her center through the cotton underwear, making her arch into me.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" I asked, referring to the panties.

"Mmm," she responded. "Why?"

"Your panties have a damn bow, Bella."

"I didn't even think about it." Clearly, it was only a big deal to me. Maybe I just found everything about Bella sexy.

I kissed my way down her body until I was sucking on her hip bone. I lazily drew circles with my thumb on her stomach and felt her legs quiver on either side of me. Not being able to wait any longer, I buried my nose on top of the panties and then licked her slit through the thin material.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" I teased. I was getting better at this self-control business, and I wanted to make her beg.

I licked once more, and she whimpered again, spreading her legs wider. "Edward."

"Tell me what you want," I demanded, enjoying her pleas.

"You know what I want."

I did know what she wanted, and I gave in. I pulled her panties down and dived into her wetness, swirling my tongue around her clit. I wished I could keep her here for days doing this, tasting her. It was like I had been created to serve her.

I stopped for a moment, which took all of will power, and looked up at her. "If you want me to continue, you need to take off your shirt."

Without questioning me, she pulled her shirt over her head and looked down at me, her chest heaving. Her breasts were barely covered by a thin bra, and I could see her nipples straining against the fabric, begging to be licked. Yes, I could definitely keep her here for days.

"Good girl," I whispered as I worked two fingers into her wetness. I wanted to watch her face as I penetrated her, imagining what it would be like when we actually made love. She bit her lip and rocked her head back, moving with my hand.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled. "You look so good like this."

So that I could taste her again, I removed my fingers and went back to working her with my tongue. I moved my hands up to gently tweak her nipples, because they needed attention, too. She brought her hands up to mine and used them to massage her breasts, which was almost my undoing.

Wanting to give her release, I moved my tongue in the way she liked, bringing her to orgasm quickly. I did it faster this time, not needing to hide my abilities from her. Just like last time, I savored every millisecond of her release. It was definitely better than blood.

I looked up at her blissful, limp body. I massaged her thighs and watched her completely relax, never having seen anything so appealing as Bella after an orgasm…well, except for Bella during one…and right before one…and first thing in morning when I got to kiss her at school…

Okay, so maybe she was always breathtaking, but I particularly loved this Bella state of being.

I was so distracted that I hardly noticed the suburban pulling up in front of our house. When I realized who it was, I panicked. I would know those muffled thoughts anywhere.

"Fuck, your dad's here!" I said urgently.

"I left my cell phone in the truck." Pure terror coursed through her. "I'm dead."

"No, we can do this. Let me get Esme to answer the door. Get dressed and downstairs now. We'll make it look like we were doing homework again."

Esme had already heard the suburban and was heading downstairs. Chief Swan was just getting out of the car and walking up to the door. I left Bella frantically changing in my bedroom and met Esme in the foyer.

"Cover for us?" I quietly begged.

"Of course." She wasn't happy about this, though. I didn't blame her. It felt kind of wrong lying to Bella's dad, and I knew we'd be talking about it later.

Bella came tearing down the stairs, looking disheveled. I was laying out books and papers on the dining room table, trying to make it look like we were working.

"My back pack is still in the truck," Bella said frantically.

"Just tell him you were dropping off homework for me and helping me out again. You haven't been here long."

She nodded her head as we took our spots at the table and Esme opened the door to an agitated Chief of Police.

"Chief Swan!" she said with warmth. "Hello. Please come in. It's so nice to finally meet you."

He looked around Esme's shoulder and found his daughter immediately. "It's nice to meet you, too," he said politely while looking at Bella sternly. "Welcome to Forks. As I'm sure you've guessed, I'm looking for my daughter, and I see she's here."

"Yes, she came to bring Edward his class assignments. Bella is just wonderful. I was just asking her if she'd like anything to drink. Would you like some lemonade, Chief Swan?"

"Er, no thanks." His thoughts didn't seem particularly angry now that he'd met Esme and saw that we were studying. If he knew what we'd been doing moments before, however, I'm sure he'd be lunging for my throat. That thought had me remembering Bella in the throes of her orgasm, which had me getting hard again…

Fuck, this was not the time. Once again, I tried to conceal my erection from Bella's dad and think about anything but his gorgeous daughter.

"Bells, are you almost done here?"

"Yeah, dad," Bella said, her voice breaking a little, "I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Alright, well I'll see you at home. I get off at 6PM tonight."

"Cool, I'm making enchiladas."

"Chief Swan," Esme interjected to seize the opportunity, "I've been meaning to call and invite you over for dinner. Carlisle, my husband, wanted to meet you, and we wanted to get to know your family better since Edward and Bella have become friends."

At the mention of us as friends, his eyes narrowed slightly, but he smiled politely. "That's mighty thoughtful. We'd love that. Work out a time with Bells, and as long as I'm off, I'll make sure to attend."

He turned his attention back to Bella. "See you at home." With a nod at Esme he said, "It was nice to meet you." And with that, he left.

Esme gave me a pointed look and went back upstairs after chatting with Bella for a few minutes, at which time Bella thanked Esme repeatedly for being so nice to her dad. Esme, of course, told her not to worry. Once Esme went back upstairs, Bella looked at me and let out the breath she'd been holding in.

"That was close," she whispered.

"Definitely. I think it's okay, though."

"Well, even still, I better get home."

I grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her warm flesh. "I'll walk you to your truck."

As we were approaching the truck, Rose and Emmett drove up.

"Bella baby, what's up?" Emmett yelled as he jumped out of the BMW.

She smiled radiantly, finding his enthusiasm infectious. I was glad she wasn't intimidated by him. "Not much. Just visiting Edward here."

"No wonder you're leaving," he quipped.

"Har, har," I cut in dryly. "Bella was just heading home, unfortunately, so she doesn't have time for your clever banter." I opened her car door. "Call me later?"

"Of course." I could tell she wanted to know if I was coming over later, but I couldn't answer that at the moment.

After a kiss and a low whistle from Emmett, Bella drove off with a furious blush painting her cheeks.

"It's so weird to see you kiss someone," Emmett mused.

"Hmph."

I was gauging Rose's mood, and she was more amused than angry. Clearly, my community service punishment had tempered her anger, too.

"Don't even say it, Rose," I warned.

"Fine, but can I be your first customer, Edward? Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"Fuck off," I said lightly as I walked off. I couldn't get angry after spending the afternoon with Bella.

I headed for the woods without inviting them to go with me, leaving their questions unanswered. I was going hunting, and then I was going to see Bella. I wouldn't leave Bella's questions unanswered, and I knew she had some for me after processing the weekend. We needed some alone time. Hopefully, I could keep my desire in check enough to just talk.


End file.
